Miley Jab Hum Tum
by secretlyconfused
Summary: After the Dark Lord's defeat, it is time for Harry and his friends to go back to Hogwarts to finish their education. Unlikely friendship, allies are formed and old bonds grow stronger. HP/LL,HG/RW,DM/OC,BZ/GW. Previously called: Unfocused ON HAITUS!
1. Introduction

**Note: I do not own any characters of Harry Potter, except for the one's I will make up. This is my first time writing a story, so please be patient with me. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Chapter 1: **Introduction

Draco Malfoy stared at Albus Dumbledore for a long moment. It was as if he was searching for something in this mans eye –

His hand drops to his side as he fell down to his knees; his eyes were tightly shut and his hands clench his hair. Dumbledore gently stood up and walked to the fallen boy….. young man and bended down.

"Thank you Draco," he says softly. "You will not regret this decision." He waved his wand silently, and a moment later Harry Potter emerged from his invisibility cloak with his face alert listening intently for any Death Eater that were about to barge in any minute. Draco stared at Potter not very surprised to find him with Dumbledore. After all this is the Boy Who Lived we are talking about. Potter came and stood by Dumbledore's side. He never took his eyes of Draco. Draco got up, a determined but scared look in his eyes. "I hope you are ready gentlemen", Dumbledore said. "We are in for a rather rough night. I know you won't let me down" he finished. "Yes sir." replies Harry.

Dumbledore turned his eyes and looked at Draco intently. "This is what I need you to do my boy."

**Important note to readers:**

The events that follow or are changed in the Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows:

Half Blood Prince Changes:

Blaize Zabini never says or acts mean when he and Harry meet on the Hogwarts express. He remains very quite but watchful (this is important to the plot later on). Blaize is rather neutral in his opinions, but would rather not draw attention to his self. Later in the compartment with Draco, when Pansy questions him, he simply shrugs before looking away.

The Unbreakable Vow never happens, because I don't intend on Snape killing Dumbledore. Draco and Snape leave with the Death Eaters, they are both now spies. Snape convinces Voldermort that Draco could be used to spy on students at a later date, which has to do with what happens in the 7th book. Draco is severely punished, but now he is all the more determined in helping the light side.

Dumbledore tells everyone about how he is dying and there is nothing that can be done about it. He tells them to trust Snape, and if nothing else at least trust his judgement. Three days later he passes away. The funeral happens and Harry is still suspicious of Snape but his hate has not intensified.

Harry breaks up with Ginny, not only because he feels he puts her in danger, but also because he realizes that he likes Ginny, but he doesn't feel that in the long run their relationship will work out.

Deathly Hallows changes:

Before they go on the search for the Horcruxes, and when Harry is living at the Burrow, those little moments don't happen between Harry and Ginny. There is awkwardness at first but it slowly ebbs away and they remain good friends only.

When they go to meet Luna's dad and Harry finds out about her capture after they escape he feels horrible and is sick with worry whenever her thoughts wonder to her. This is his first realization of how special Luna really is in Harry's life.

Draco helps them escape when they are caught and brought to Malfoy Manor. Instead of Bellatrix torturing Hermione, Draco says he will get the information out of them. He drags them down to the dungeons and gets them to follow along. Hermione screams as if being tortured, while the other two scream for help and throw swears at Draco for good measure. He tells then that he can not do much except cut of their ropes. He tells them about Dobby and that's how Luna, Dean and Mr. Ollivander escape. Harry mentions wormtail's hand and Draco explains to them about how there is a bond between them now because of Harry saving wormtail's life in the 3rd book. He explains how it is ancient wizard bond. He sends wormtail down and then the normal events follow. Harry required a wand and returning Draco's when leaving the Manor would have not only look suspicious but also reveal that Draco was a spy or at least not a Death Eater.

Through the journey, Harry never really thinks about Ginny other then family. He does wonder about Luna from time to time hoping that she is recovering well.

When the trio come back to Hogwarts and everyone is preparing to fight, Harry explains to the DA that Draco was on the light side and has been helping all along.

Surprisingly with Draco, Blaize Zabini stays to fight at Hogwarts when students are allowed to stay and fight. When asked why, he says he has his reasons (you will later find out why).

In the end of the 7th book, Luna is no where to be found. Over the summer they receive no letters from her. (This is important to the plot).

They are all asked to come back for their 7th year, while the rest are called back to finish. This means every one is graduating together.

When they meet Draco in Diagon Alley for supplies, they are civil to him. During small talk, Ginny mentions Luna worries as to why she hasn't replied or written any letters and surprisingly Draco informs them that Luna is fine. When they ask him how he knows, he simply says it's not his place to tell. He says that circumstances and events after the war have changed for Luna. He also informs them that Luna might be starting school late.


	2. All aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Chapter Two**: All aboard the Hogwarts Express

General POV:

Harry Potter was staring outside at the scenery intently, but his eyes were not paying attention to everything that zoomed by. If anyone had looked closely, they would have realized that he was in fact, deep in thought. He was currently in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom.

A lot had changed over the summer for everyone.

With the Dark Lord's demise the wizarding world was free of fear. Diagon Alley was once again bustling with people. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was temporarily being run by George's school mate Lee Jordon. The loss of Fred had hit everyone very hard, but not as much as it affected George. For him it was loosing his other half.

George spoke very little now and no one had seen him smile recently. Mr. Weasley was working at the Ministry again and had been promoted to the head of his department. One ray of sunshine for this family was that Fleur was pregnant. She was two months along the way.

The ministry, at Harry's request had held trails for the Malfoys. When Harry volunteered to speak on their behalf, he explained how Draco had been helping them all along and had been a part of the Order of the Phoenix. He also explained how Mrs. Malfoy had saved him in the forest. Lucius Malfoy wand was put on a twenty four seven monitering to ensure they knew exactly what he did and when he did it. Draco Malfoy was free of charge. Draco's parents were not allowed to step outside the Malfoy Grounds for at least the first six months.

Before leaving Draco had thanked Harry for helping them and had held out his hand as a truce. After shaking on it, Draco had removed a few envelopes and requested that Harry give them to the people with their names on it. The individual letters were addressed to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, himself and even Neville.

Harry guessed they were some sort of apologies and perhaps explanations. No one had shared there's out of respect for Draco's privacy; even Ron. They were all pretty sure what it said though. Two weeks after the trail, Lucius Malfoy had killed himself. No one knew the reason as to why and how he had died specifically. Harry had requested all his friends that they leave Draco alone and give him his space. They had all agreed.

The most worrying matter was Luna. Luna had simply sent Ginny a brief mail assuring that she was safe and that she would see them at Hogwarts. Along with Ginny, Harry realized that he was also quite worried and curious as to where Luna was. Harry's thoughts often circled around her; grudgingly he accepted a little more than what would be considered normal.

Hermione and Ron were together now, after years of running around each other in circles. Ginny and Harry had decided that they were best of as good friends and he was glad that Ginny understood where he was coming from. He truly valued her friendship. They had both talked it out and it seemed that the war made her realize that her that to a certain extent she had always been more attracted to the Boy Who Lived than Harry himself. Her love for him was concern for his safety as a very good friend would feel for the other. She was glad they were till friends though.

Harry's POV:

"You all right mate?" asked Ron looking worried. "I'm fine…..just thinking is all." Harry replied. "About what exactly? Protecting you self from your fan girls I hope?" Ron snickered while the others chuckled. "Ha Ha," Harry replied dryly. After the war everyone had wanted to get a glimpse of the chosen one, the savoir of the wizarding world as the Prophet put it.

When ever people saw him they starting cheering or coming up and shaking his hand. Some even asked for his autograph. Almost every one had been staring at him at King Cross and on the train. Thankfully his friends had come over to ask how his summer had gone and after a little chit chat they left.

"I was actually thinking about Luna." Harry replied honestly. "Malfoy did mention that she would be starting school late," replied Ginny looking hopeful about seeing her friend there. "I hope she is alright" said Hermione with a concerned look in her eye.

"I wonder who was made Head Boy." wondered Neville out loud. "We all thought it would be you Neville." Harry said. Neville blushed a light pink and replied modestly. "Rebelling against Death Eaters with the help of the DA is just one thing. I'm ok in studies but not super smart like Hermione here."

It was Hermione's turn to blush red now while everyone chuckled because of her expression. "I can make a pretty good guess who it is" Hermione said. "Who Mione?" Ron asked. "Draco" she said simply. Before anyone could make any snide comments about him Harry quickly asked her why she thought so.

"Well, weather you like it or not, Draco always had very good marks. He always came second, and he was at the school most of the time last year." Hermione replied. "He was also a spy for Dumbledore and helped you guys when he could." said Ginny thoughtfully.

"I suppose." Ron said. He still looked unconvinced that Malfoy deserved the badge. Old wounds were going to take time to heal. Harry could understand why Ron still held a grudge against Malfoy. It was hard to forget the comments about his family, about being poor and filthy blood traitors. But Harry knew most of all what Malfoy used to call Hermione still caused Ron to scowl whenever Malfoy was mentioned.

Looking at Ron expression Harry gently said, "Did you that last year he and Zabini helped the younger students and muggleborns in the year to escape the wrath of the Carrows? They tried their best to get them out of sticky situations secretly. I didn't know about this till I saw Professor Snape's memories. I few of them were Snape knowing about this but never doing or saying anything for Draco's safety."

Everyone looked surprised at this, especially because Harry never mentioned the memories preferring to keep everything to himself out of respect for Snape's privacy.

"I should be going for the meeting, you have to come too Ron." said Hermione. Ron groaned and asked rhetorically "Do I have to?" "You are a prefect, and it is your job to set a good example for everyone else." Hermione chided him. "I have to go as well" Ginny said. "I'm Head Girl till Luna arrives. "Let's go. We'll see you guys later"

Hermione's POV:

They quickly made their way to the Head's Compartment. It felt nice being able to just hold hands with Ron finally. They can finally be teenagers Hermione thought dryly. By the time they got there almost everyone else was there already.

She felt my face heat up at being watched by everyone. Ron took his seat by the other Gryffindor prefects while Ginny and she went and sat down next to the two Head Boys. Three guesses who it was.

"Do you want to start or should I?" Draco asked her quietly. "I can start" She replied. A moment later she cleared her throat and had everyone attention. "Hi, my name is Hermione Granger and I am the Head Girl. This is Draco Malfoy and he is our Head Boy for the eighth years. Due to the fact that most eighth years are attending Hogwarts again due to the lack of proper teaching of what we were actually supposed to learn, we have four heads altogether this year."

"How come Malfoy got the position?" Ernie demanded glowering. "That was a decision made by the teachers and you will all give him the respect a Head Boy deserves." Ginny replied firmly before Hermione could even open her mouth. Draco looked at her and inclined his ever so slightly to her to show his appreciation.

"We will only give him as much respect as a mudblood deserves." Parkinson said laughing. Before even Ron could reply, Draco spoke up. "Ten points from Slytherin." He said in an ice cold voice. Parkinson simply glared at him, and looked away. "Right", Hermione said after an awkward silence.

Ginny then did the same type of introduction for formality sake for herself and Travis Davis who was the Head Boy for the seventh years. Ginny quickly explained how she was only Head Girl temporarily and she had taken responsibility till Luna arrived. When asked why she didn't except the position in the first place she replied that being Quidditch Captain this year was more than enough responsibility.

They started handing out patrol duties and schedules to everyone and explaining the duties the prefects had. They quickly outlined their duties before it was time for Ron and Lavender to patrol do the first patrol of the train. Ginny could tell that Hermione wanted to talk to Draco so she left after saying her goodbyes. After everyone left, Malfoy, Zabini and she were the last to leave.

"You should were your badge…. Draco." Hermione said quietly. "She's right mate" said Zabini. Draco shook his head and quietly said, "I don't deserve it. Macmillan was right." "That a bunch of codswallop. The Headmistress would not have given you this position if you didn't deserve it. She took it from his pocket and put it on. After a tense moment Draco finally replied. "Thank you….Hermione" replied Draco as he looked at her.

When Hermione looked up she could see the remorse he felt for everything he had done. She could see the pain in his eyes and most of all, she could see the regret. "How about we start again? A clean start. Hello, my name is Hermione Granger and you are?" I said with my hand out as gave him a tentative smile. He half smiled and said "Draco Malfoy and this is my friend Blaize Zabini." he said as he shook my hand. Zabini gave her a charming smile. "I'll see you guys at Hogwarts then." Hermione said before walking back to the compartment where her friends were.

Harry's POV:

Shortly after Hermione returned everyone changed into their robes; we would be at Hogwarts shortly. A few minutes later the train came to a halt. Everyone started getting down. Harry could see shock and confused expressions everywhere because almost all the people returning back could see the thestrals. It made Harry sad that so many people had witnessed death at such a young age.

They were all stolen of their innocence. They all quickly clambered in. Harry felt the familiar warmth in his chest which he always felt when he came back to Hogwarts. As we all entered the Great Hall, he could see Professor McGonagall at the Headmistress seat. He felt a small pang in his chest remembering that Dumbledore was gone.

After everyone settled down, the doors opened and the first years came in trailing behind Professor Flitwick. After the sorting was over, Headmistress McGonagall rose and held her hand up in silence. "To new students, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To old students welcome back. I just have a few quick announcements to make. The Forbidden Forest is obviously forbidden, hence the name. All products of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes are banned." He could tell that she was trying to hide a smile at that. "I would like to welcome two new professors. Professor Williams will be teaching Defence Against The dark Arts while Professor Smith will be teaching Transfiguration."

Everyone clapped politely. Professor Williams Harry supposed was what girls would call handsome. He looked quite young and gave the aura of a confidant man. He noticed how a lot of the older witches were subconsciously touching their hair or staring at him with appreciation. Professor Smith was a pretty woman who looked in her late twenties and gave an open smile to everyone.

"Now I would like everyone to pray silently for a few minutes for everyone we have lost in this war." Harry closed his eyes as he remembered Remus and Tonks. He remembered Fred happy face and Colin for his bravery. He could hear several sniffles going around the hall. Looking over at Ron and Ginny he saw their brave faces as they remembered Fred's death.

After a few minutes McGonagall said, "Thank you. Now on a happier note I would like to announce the Head Girl and Head Boy for the seventh and eighth years. For the eighth years, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Hermione blushed red and Malfoy simply looked like he wanted to sit down as soon as possible. "For the seventh years Ginny Weasley and Travis Davis. Ms. Weasley has accepted taking up the position temporarily till our actual Head Girl arrives which would be Luna Lovegood." Everyone clapped, the Gryffindor table was cheering loudly for the Head Girls.

"You may begin eating." Everyone chuckled at hearing Ron say "Finally" and Dean and Seamus saying "Hear Hear." Harry had almost forgotten the variety of food the feast provided. He couldn't stop his gaze travelling to the Ravenclaw table every now and then as if expecting Luna to suddenly appear.

After he had finished eating, he went over to where Dennis Creevey was sitting. He bent down and lowered his voice and said, "Your brother was very brave Dennis, I hope you can remember the good times you spent with him. If you every need to talk, always remember that I am here." Dennis gave him a small smile and thanked him. Harry gave his shoulder a quick squeeze and walked back.

Almost everyone was done eating and people had started leaving. Hermione and Ginny said goodnight to every one and went to meet McGonagall because she was going to show them where the Heads Dorms were. Harry was glad to be back at Hogwarts. As soon as he reached the common room he said goodnight to the others and went up the dorms. He was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	3. Routines

**Chapter Three:** Routines

General POV:

Every one came down to the common room, Ron muttering feverishly about food. "Honestly Ronald, is that all you can think about?" Hermione asked; though the peck on the cheek clearly indicated that she was hardy mad. "But foods good mione! How can you not think about it? It's the reason we can stimulate our brain and think rationally under stress. You need it more than any of us because you make sure to stress for the whole group yourself!" Ron finished shaking his head. Everyone stared at Ron in wonder.

"Since when did you start using such big words Ron? And get a sense of humour?" asked Ginny. "Well what can I say? Being with mione without having to worry about someone out to kill you can be a great experience." said Ron as he slipped a hand around mione waist as she blushed.

"How much talking did you actually get done you guys?" teased Ginny with a sly smile. Ron was slowly starting turning pink in the face while Hermione was on her way to turning beet red.

Harry couldn't hold his laughter anymore; so he let out a bark of laughter. No one could not smile or chuckle seeing Harry's contagious smile. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were also happy to finally hear him laugh without a care. All the deaths had taken a toll on everyone, but especially Harry.

He had wanted to be away from the limelight in the summer for obvious reasons but, he had also at a subconscious level started isolating himself from his friends. He had visited Godric's Hollow and hadn't returned for a couple of days. After helping in the reconstruction of Hogwats with the rest of them, he had left a note saying that he had a few places to go, but would be back shortly.

Soon a couple of days turned into a week, and his friends couldn't help but feel as if he was distancing himself away from them because of the guilt he felt due to the deaths in the war. The deaths because of the war had made an impact on Harry. Being the person he was, he blamed himself for everything.

They finally got to the Great Hall. Harry's eyes automatically went to the Ravenclaw table to see if Luna was there. She was not. Everyone settled down for breakfast. Ginny could hear laughter and chatter through the Hall. She smiled knowing that people had been able to pull through the war because of their friends. Flashing a quick smile to Neville who was a few seats away from them eating with Dean and Seamus, she dug into her breakfast.

She felt a pang in her chest and started to blink rapidly as Fred came to her mind. She felt that familiar tearing in her heart as she thought about the brother she had lost. She was concerned for George's welfare, but Percy had taken it upon himself to make sure he pulled through.

She tried not to dwell to long on his death but rather think about what he would have wanted them to do. It didn't make things easier, in fact made it harder. But she knew she had to be brave for the sake of her family. She just hoped that with time, the pain would decrease into a dull ache.

She couldn't help but think about how much everyone had changed. Even though she knew that she and Harry would not work out together, it didn't mean she hadn't noticed how much he had changed. He had changed from a scrawny little kid to a handsome young man. His jet black hair was messy as usual but it suited him. Quidditch for six to seven years had paid of. Even though he wasn't overly muscular, he was defiantly lean. The fact that he was close to six feet tall didn't hurt either.

Though she thought that his hair was his best feature, others would have said that his startling green eyes were quite enchanting. Once they use to shine like emeralds but the war had even left a ark on them. She never saw the sparkle she used to. It wasn't that he wasn't happy but they had all grown up to quickly; especially Harry. She could only hope that she saw it once again in the future.

"What are you thinking about Gin?" asked Hermione. "Oh nothing important" she replied airily dismissing these thoughts from her mind. Professor William was handing out their schedules.

They all compared and all of them were in at least a couple of classes with each other. She and Hermione were taking DADA, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Ancient Runes, Herbology and Hermione was also taking Arthimacy. The other two had had all the same classes except Ancient Runes and Arthimacy.

Remembering something, Harry spoke up. "We should go visit Hagrid soon." They all agreed. "We can go at the end of this week." Hermione said. "I don't think we would even have time before that." Ginny confessed. "What do we have first?" asked Ron. "Potions." replied Harry groaning. Quickly finishing up breakfast they set of to the dungeons.

They were five minutes early, but they weren't the only ones. Zabini and Malfoy were also there already. The class room was open so they all took seats. Harry, Draco and surprisingly even Hermione acknowledged each other. Malfoy and Zabini were talking to each other in hushed tones. Ginny stared at Malfoy and thought about how much he had changed.

Her eyes soon sought out the handsome young Italian standing next to him. She realized as she thought back to her encounters with Slytherins over the past few years that Zabini had never brought attention to himself. It wasn't that she hadn't seen him around school, but she had never heard the Golden Trio mention or complain about him. She would have been blind if she hadn't noticed the young man with startling violet coloured eyes.

A moment later she realized that the same eyes were staring right back at her. Before she could turn away, she caught a smirk on his face and a small wink he sent her way. Blinking, she simply nodded her head at him once and looked away. She could feel his gaze at her a moment longer and couldn't stop her self from blushing at being caught. Thank Merlin her hair curtained the small smile that came to her face she thought.

The next one week progressed in a routine. Classes then break. Then more classes and lunch. Then more classes and dinner. After this they would all go to the heads dormitories and work on their homework. Occasionally Neville or Malfoy would join them. Malfoy hardly ever said something and when he did, he mostly talked to Hermione or Harry.

They all made sure to pay Hagrid a quick visit over the weekend catching up with him. Gwap had now made the Forbidden Forest his temporary home. The Ministry was currently searching for a place which was close to Hogwarts but safe for the giant to make a permanent residence. Hagrid looked tired, but happy as he listened to their summers and how their first week had been.

It seemed that this year was going to be relatively boring compared to the other the Golden Trio had. Or at least they fervently hoped so. It was nice being able to finally relax but they all missed Luna; especially Ginny and Harry.

Harry never mentioned to anyone how often he thought of Luna because there wasn't anyone he could talk to about it. Hermione would give him smug smile at knowing about this and Ron might accidentally announce it to the whole world. Ginny was probably not the best choice seeing as how they had dated before.

He and Draco were only just on talking terms so it would be rather awkward and something told him it probably wasn't the best idea to approach him with this topic. Harry was just thinking about this on Saturday morning at breakfast when Hermione asked, "Harry do you think we should start the DA again?"

"What for Hermione? Voldermort's gone, so what the need?" he replied. None of his friends flinched or reacted to his name being said, but a couple of people around them did. It made him role his eyes.

"Just because he is gone doesn't mean she shouldn't prepare our self's anyways." She replied with a very Hermionish expression on her face. "Always the ray of sunshine aren't you mione." Ron said sarcastically. "Oh for heavens sake Ron, I'm not saying that another Dark Lord is going to rise but I still think it's a great way to stay prepared. I'd never want anyone else to go through what Harry and we did." She finished quietly shuddering.

"Yes, just imagine having to miss school for a whole year!" Ginny teased, but in a more serious tone she continued "I think Hermione is right. People use to enjoy DA. I think Neville and Luna rather miss it." Everyone's eyes went to the Ravenclaw table automatically. "She would miss it if she was here." Harry murmured really quietly.

Before he could draw attention to himself about the last comment he quickly said, "I think we should talk to McGonagall just in case, though I doubt she has a problem." Harry said thoughtfully. Knowing that wasn't going to be a problem Hermione continued breakfast with a satisfied smile.

Harry could see that Ron was much happier paying attention to Hermione than the food and was watching her as if she was the most precious person he knew; which he realized is probably how Ron felt. He smiled fondly looking at his two friends together feeling truly happy for them. But he couldn't clench a small pang of envy he felt in his chest when he thought about how he didn't really have someone like they had each other.

He didn't have someone that made his heart race, he didn't have someone who could help him forget everything else and just enjoy being with them. A special someone who could hold him in her arms and simply be their as his support. Just as these thoughts were floating around in his head, he looked at the entrance of the hall. What he saw made his jaw drop. "What is it mate?" asked Ron. Harry feeling incapable of speaking simply pointed in the direction that caused him to react this way. When there heads turned they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Or to be more specific, who they were seeing.


	4. Surprises

**I hope you all know I own nothing except for characters I'll make up. Here the next chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Chapter 4: **Surprises

Harry's POV:

Harry didn't really know how to react. The girl at the entrance hall was to simply put it, beautiful. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this person very well. To put it in the simplest words; Luna had changed.

Gone were the days when she had wavy, slightly messy hair. Her hair was straight all the way down to her hips. It was straight, shiny and cut in layers. She had pinned back half of it leaving the rest loose. She seemed to have grown a couple of inches in height. She had also lost the little baby fat she used to have in her face. She used to be very cute before; but now she was stunning.

She had high cheekbones, and her light blue eyes sparkled with excitement. Another big change was her clothes. He remembered how she used to wear large sweaters with stockings, or mismatched clothes. Right now she was wearing a pair of jeans that Harry couldn't help but notice hugged her hips rather nicely and showed of her long legs. She had a white blouse on which showed a flat stomach and small waist.

"Ron, its rude to stare with your mouth open!" hissed Hermione who was the first to recover. "Who the hell is that, and what the fish happened to Luna?" Ginny didn't exactly use the word fish, but Harry didn't see the need to repeat even though he had very similar thoughts running through his head.

"I think she's looking for someone." said Harry. "Why is she running towards the Slytherin table?" asked Hermione confusion written on her expression. "Malfoy." breathed Ginny realizing. "Don't you remember, he was the one who told us Luna would join us late into the school."

As this conversation was going on, Luna was walking towards Malfoy and Zabini. She put her hands over their eyes quickly covering them. She bent down and whispered something in their year. Their reaction was not exactly what Harry was expecting.

Luna POV:

Oh, it was good to be back at Hogwarts. She quickly met Headmistress McGonagall and dropped of her stuff at the Head Dormitories. Ginny stuff was automatically sent to the Gryffindor girls dormitories. After taking a nice warm bath, feeling fresh she changed into a pair of jeans and a white blouse. She smiled sadly as she remembered the days when she was so able to look at the world from a different perspective than others.

A lot had changed over the summer, which had affected how she saw things. Too much had happened for her to still talk about Nargles and other creatures. She would never stop believing, but she would stop waiting now. It was time to move on. Keeping aspects of the past, while shaping her future she thought to herself.

It wasn't that Luna wasn't happy with some new proceedings; it was rather what she had lost which had changed her completely. As she brushed her hair, she couldn't quite come to a conclusion as to what she thought about the changes in her appearance. She could tell she wasn't going to blend in anymore. Sighing she left to join everyone else.

It was rather how her friends would react to this new looking her that had Luna worried. She realized that boys were going to be paying a little more attention to her now, which irritated her because she had always been happy to be in the background.

She judged people on their character first; looks were just a bonus. She liked the same treatment. She knew she would have to modify the reason as to why she hadn't responded to any of the letters her friends had sent her. She also knew that she couldn't tell them the truth immediately; she would have to take it slow. One step at a time.

At the moment she was most excited to see her friends, but even more to see Draco and her best friend again. She quickly rushed out of the Head Dormitories and jogged to the Great Hall. A few meters away from the entrance her speed faltered as she realized she had to finally face it. It was time for the new Luna to come out in the open. 'Here goes nothing' she thought to her self.

She stepped in through the ajar doors and saw her friends sitting on the Gryffindor table. Before anyone of them caught her eye she looked away. She had other people to meet first. She scanned the Hall looking for two people in particular. Finally after spotting them, she quietly but quickly started to make her way towards them.

To say Luna was a perceptive person would be an understatement. She hadn't been a Ravenclaw for nothing. She tried her best to ignore the hush that was quickly falling over the crowd of people that had noticed her. Soon the whispers will start she thought dryly to her self.

Before those two realized what was going on, she quickly reached them and covered their eyes while she stood behind them. "Guess who?" she said. Blaize was the first one to react. "Moon!" he exclaimed as he and Draco quickly jumped up and stood.

A smile that was threatening to take over their faces spread across. Even Draco let the emotionless mask fall briefly. Seeming to forget that they were in the great hall, Blaize hugged her tightly. "I've missed you so much." He exclaimed as he spun her around. She threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, I've missed you too Blaize." She said as he put her down. She quickly pecked his check.

"Oi, none of that in front of me." complianed Draco as he pretended to shield his eyes. He looked at Luna with a stern expression for a few moments before smiling at her. He hugged her as Luna slipped her arms around his waist. "Gods, I've missed you so much." Luna said to him. "Same here." replied Draco his face buried in her hair.

"I'm so glad to see you both, but first there are some other people I must catch up with." She said as she looked over at her friends, who all had owlish features due to their expressions and the size of their eyes. "I promise I'll come sit with you guys for lunch though." She said. Reluctantly they let her go, promising to find her for lunch if she didn't find them first.

Taking a deep breath she quickly walked over to the Gryffindor table. A meter away she stopped and said in a meek voice. "Hi guys. Long time no see." It was absolutely quite for a moment before something that sounded like a sob and sequel together came from Ginny's lips. Ginny broke down in tears, got up and rushed to give Luna a hug. "Oh Loons, I've missed you so much." She said through her tears to Luna.

Luna hugged her back with equal enthusiasm and said in a relieved tone "I've missed you to Gin. It's been to long. But I would like to bale to breathe again." Laughing they all got up. Surprisingly Harry was the next one to hug her. "We missed you Luna. We were worried about you" he admitted. He couldn't stop himself from tightening his hands around her small waist and hold her a moment longer than necessary.

"I've missed you guy's too." she said genuinely meaning it. She couldn't help but realize how much Harry had changed over the summer too. It seemed not having to run around the country because of an evil Dark Lord and Mrs. Weasley no doubt giving them more than enough food had helped.

Years of Quidditch had done him some good. Luna looked around and noticed the changes in everyone. Harry and Ron were quite tall now. Both were lean, but Ron a bit more muscular than Harry.

Hermione looked around 5'4. Her hair that used to once be frizzy had gotten over that faze. She now had pretty curly hair. It was still very thick, but it suited her. Her features had sharpened and overall she was a pretty girl. Ginny had waist length hair, but unlike her brother was more on the copperish red side than orange. She had beautiful hazel eyes. She was at least 5'6 and toned due to Quidditch.

Ron looked ready to burst, so she gently said. "Why don't you let it out Ron? You look ready to burst." "How come you didn't reply back to any letters? We have all been so worried about you." Ron finally burst out.

Before the situation got out of hand, Harry quickly intervened, "Why don't we all sit down and have some breakfast and Luna can explain everything eh?" Luna shot him a thankful smile at that.

They all settled down. She knew she had to be very careful with what and how she said. Her answers were going to be rather unsatisfactory and incomplete, but she had to take things slowly. She knew she couldn't tell the even half the stuff yet. She still didn't quite know how to explain Draco's situation though. Here we go again she thought.

**Oooooh!! What does Luna have to say to them all? Where has she been all summer? And what's up with Draco and Blaize? Just remember through the next few chapters guys that it's supposed to be Harry/Luna. Things might look a little shifty but every thing will slowly come together.**

**I went over my thing again for grammar and spelling. If any one wants to be my beta reader and give me ideas and feedback on how to improve the story that would be great. **

**Remember, the number of reviews determine how hard I try to get the next chapter on as soon as possible. **


	5. Uncertain

**Chapter 5: Uncertain**

**Note to readers: Here is the next chapter you guys. Updating for the next two weeks will be a little slower. It might take three days for each chapter because I have exams the next two weeks. Anyways enjoy!**

Harry POV:

Harry was trying his very best to act as if there weren't any changes in Luna. Not only had her appearance changed…..well, modified, but she hadn't mentioned a single Nargle or Wrackspurt or any sort of creature only she could give explanations about.

He paid attention trying to forget how naturally Luna had fit into his arms when they had briefly hugged; as if they were corresponding pieces of a puzzle.

"I lot changed over the summer. I'm sorry I didn't send an owl to you guys. I just needed some time to sort things out and see what I wanted to do after the war." Luna said as she dug into the breakfast.

Harry looked up to see Malfoy and Zabini slipping outside the Great Hall as Luna talked.

"After daddy's death during the war-" "Your father died?" Ron interrupted with the grace of a blunt axe. As soon as he realized how blunt and rude his comment, he quickly started apologizing.

"You should have told us Luna. We would have been there for you" Hermione said in a concerned voice as she put her arm around Luna's shoulders. "It's okay guys." Luna replied.

"It hurt a lot…. It still does of course and it took me some time to adjust again but I'm a little better now. The one's we love never leave us. They stay with us in our memories. But most importantly, they are with us in our heart, because we love them so much. As for the support and help, I know you guys would have been there for me, but I just needed some time to sort some other issues out." She said.

While saying the last sentence she avoided everyone's gaze.

Harry couldn't help but notice how Ginny turned pale when Luna's father was mentioned. She seemed to be avoiding everyone's gaze as well, as if scared someone would catch and unsuspecting emotion lurking behind her eyes.

She looked like she was trying really hard to act normal, as if Luna's words had no effect. It seemed Harry was the only one who noticed Ginny's odd behaviour though. He stored it in the back of his head for now.

"What about Zabini and Malfoy? I didn't know you knew them so well." Harry asked. He couldn't stop the tiny bit of accusation slipping in his tone. He didn't know how to react to what had happened when he had seen Luna hug those two. He had felt the need to hex Zabini.

The monster that had prowled in his chest had come alive again. Having peacefully gone through slumber for over a year, it had awakened quite abruptly leaving a sea of emotions for him to deal with.

He thought he wouldn't feel like this again since he had seen Ginny and Dean kissing. The difference this time was that his feelings were stronger and also for another person, for Luna.

A huge smile spread across Luna's face though at hearing Zabini's name. Harry's stomach muscles clenched while he berated himself for jumping to conclusions. "Ah, I never told you guys, did I? Never really got a chance to with impending doom falling on the wizarding world."

This will take a little time to digest but Blaize Zabini is my best friend." She announced. Seeing our dumbstruck faces and Ginny's hurt expression she rushed on quickly.

"You guys all hold a special place in my heart; believe me when I say that. Especially you Gin, but please try to understand the situation. Blaize has been my friend since my first year here." seeing our interested and puzzled faces she narrated their first encounter.

Luna POV:

Flashback:

_Luna was walking across the halls aimlessly making her way to the grounds. It was her first week here at Hogwarts. She was rather bored due to the fact that she didn't have any friends. That was ok though because she had already spotted the symptoms caused by Winkipungs. _

_They generally latched onto stressed out people, students especially. She remembered daddy warning her about them when she got to school. There were a lot of them in the Ravenclaw tower. _

_She was walking towards a spot by the lake which she had found yesterday. It was a little enclosed; it seemed most people didn't spot it. It was behind a long length of bushes, she had been snooping around them looking for Fizzychinks because they nested in bushes. _

_All of a sudden she had slipped and she had tumbled through the bushes. Imagine her surprise when she realized that it was a rather nice spot to sit. It had a beautiful view of the lake and was the perfect spot to swim. _

_She made her way to her special place to find a boy there today. He looked about her age, maybe older. "Oh hello." She said in a pleasant voice. She sat a couple of feet away from him. This was a rather nice spot to sit and gather your thoughts. She was just in the process of wondering what she should write to daddy about her first week of school when the boy spoke up. _

"_Well aren't you going to leave?" he asked in a rather cold voice she thought. "Why should I?" she replied back curiously looking at him. He eyes seem to widen as if he hadn't expected her to question him and simply leave. _

"_I was here first," he sneered. "Well that's a silly reason for me to leave. I don't see your name written anywhere." She replied, but her tone wasn't mean. _

_It took the boy a moment to gather his thoughts, before he replied. "I'm a Slytherin." He said as if that settled the discussion. "Oh, yes you are." Luna replied looking at his robes. She turned back to the lake. After a few moments the boy spoke up again._

"_Hasn't anyone in your house told you? You aren't supposed to talk to kids from the Slytherin house." He asked now looking at her curiously, as if trying to figure her out. He looked rather astonished now as if he hadn't met someone like Luna. _

"_Well, some did mention something about all Slytherin's being evil, on the first day. But being in a house seems rather a silly reason to judge people by." Luna replied. "You don't think all Slytherin's are evil?" he asked now as if he couldn't believe what Luna was saying. _

"_You don't look very evil to me. You just look like any other student here. I suppose if you had Ravenclaw robes it would be perfectly alright for us to talk." Luna finished._

_He looked at Luna for a long time and then a small smile came to his face. It made a lot of difference to how he looked. He looked quite nice now. "Blaize Zabini." He introduced himself as he held his hand out. "Luna Lovegood." She replied smiling happily and shaking his hand. _

_It was a beginning of a great friendship. The rest as they say, is history. _

End of flashback.

General POV:

"It was difficult at first, a little awkward on his part. It took time for Blaize to open up to me. He was brought to be defensive and keep his guard up, poor thing I can't blame him. It took him some time to realize a lot of things I talked about were my….. beliefs." She smiled as she said this.

But there was bitter sadness in this smile; it didn't suit her face at all. For the first time since Luna had arrived, Harry was anxious to know what was wrong.

Instead of looking pleased, that Luna was finally acknowledging that maybe they may in fact not exist, Hermione looked disturbed. They couldn't blame her, this normalcy didn't fit Luna. It was unsettling.

Luna couldn't really blame her; it was like meeting a whole new person. Luna's personality would always remain the same; it was just that some aspects of her life were a little more in the background now.

"We realized pretty quickly that were we first met was a good place for us to meet every week." Luna finished.

"How come you never told us?" Ginny asked. Luna could tell that Ginny was hurt, so she realized her answer wasn't thorough enough. She quickly continued in what she hoped was a soothing voice, "Well think of it Gin. If I had told you that Blaize, a Slytherin was my friend, how would you have reacted?"

Luna didn't direct this question only at Ginny though. Ginny blushed realizing where Luna was heading with this. The others fidgeted as well, knowing she was right.

"Exactly." Luna said. "You would have all reacted the same way. You would have tried to make sure I didn't talk to him. You would try to ensure I cut off my ties with him. Don't tell me I'm wrong Ron." Luna said before Ron could interrupt.

Ron looked sheepish. "Blaize never came out about our friendship either, because it was like committing suicide for a Slytherin. If anyone had found out about our friendship they would have made his life miserable."

"It was bad enough that Blaize was already labelled a little odd in his house because he didn't insult people or look down upon people from other houses every chance he got." Luna finished.

"Of course, you being friends with us in our fifth year would have complicated things for him even more." Hermione said as she quickly caught on to Luna's reasoning. "Knowing Harry Potter's friend?" Luna agreed. "That's his ticket to hell in Slytherin." She finished.

"Next question you guys?" Luna asked. Everyone chuckled at that. "Lets keep the interrogation going." she joked. "Oh we are not done with you missy." Ginny said.

"This still doesn't explain Malfoy." Ginny finished. Luna had been dreading that question because frankly she didn't have an answer that would satisfy what they want to know at the moment.

Harry POV:

As soon as Ginny mentioned Malfoy, her expression changed completely. Her eyes were guarded and face didn't give away anything. "What exactly did you want to know?" Luna asked slowly.

"Well we just wondered how you to know each other. It seemed as if you guys are really good friends. We just wondered how that came to be." Hermione asked carefully and gently.

It seems everyone had realized that they had to approach this rather question carefully without making it seem as if they were demanding to know. Harry wanted to go up to Malfoy and Zabini and demand to know what the hell was going on.

It wasn't that he didn't believe in Luna's judgement, it was just that….. Harry realized that he was jealous. Even with Ginny, he had never felt so…...possessive for a lack of a better word. He wished it was him Luna had hugged with such enthusiasm he thought sourly.

"It's a rather complicated situation with Drake." Luna said thoughtfully not realizing she had just used a _nickname _for _Malfoy_ in front of them. "Over the summer Draco helped me out a lot. There were these…… situations he was able to guide and help me with. Our dilemmas were more similar than we realized." She said with a smile staring into space as if recounting certain memories.

Drake! Harry couldn't help but think. Since when they get so close he thought to himself. A tiny pout had formed on his lips, and he didn't realize till Luna commented.

"Harry, you're pouting" she teased him. Harry could feel a blush appearing. "It's just that I thought you knew you could come to us. I realize I don't know the whole situation, but still." He said trying his best to not let his jealousy slip into his voice.

It had worked though he thought relieved. Luna let out a tiny sigh and smiled sadly. "I know you guys will always be there for me, you are the best friends a person could ask for…. but I just needed Draco and Blaize for this you know." she said as if trying very hard for us to understand the situation without all the information.

"Of course we understand Luna." Ginny said quickly. It seemed she didn't want to upset Luna.

"So what kind of stuff did you do over the summer?" asked Ron in a light manner in an attempt to change to subject. It seemed to have worked.

Luna's face lit up as told us about all the different cities and small towns she had visited in Europe and Asia. She described with enthusiasm how much she had enjoyed touring the country side.

Harry had stopped listening some time ago. He was pretty content with just looking at Luna talk as she and Hermione discussed real magical creatures she had seen, or at least he thought they were real, listening to Hermione oohing and aahing in awe.

He noticed that Luna eyes were a very light shade of blue. They sparkled as she gushed about her experiences. He knew he could loose himself in those eyes if he ever gazed into them too long.

He noticed how her hair shone in the sunlight pouring through the windows. Harry's hand was itching to tuck that stray lock of hair that was laying lighting caressing her creamy cheeks.

He smiled fondly as he saw her wave her arms around in excitement as she recalled her adventures.

Harry wasn't blind either. He had noticed the number of stares Luna was getting since she had entered the Great Hall. He felt like snapping at everyone and telling them to stop staring.

"I have to talk to all my professors about catching up to my course work." Luna said as she started to get up. "Will you be there for lunch?' Ginny asked immediately, a thought going through Harry mind as she said it.

Luna smiled guiltily as she said, "I promised I would sit with Blaize and Draco for lunch. I have to catch up with Blaize about some things. Sorry guys." She finished looking sheepish.

"It's ok." Ron said. "We'll talk to you later." He finished. She shot him a grateful smile before quickly hugging Hermione and Ginny and leaving.

Harry found his eyes trained at her swishing hips. He scolded himself for acting like this. _Snap out of it Potter. You're acting like a fool _he thought_. _"Does anyone else feel like Luna is still hiding things from us?" Ron asked. He continued quickly when he saw Ginny mouth form into a frown.

"It's not that I'm mad. I'm just curious as to why she won't tell us everything."

"I'm sure she just needs some time to settle back down into the routine. She just lost her dad. It must be so hard for her." Hermione said in a sad voice. Harry knew all too well the feelings one felt after losing a loved one.

"I'm sure she'll tell in due time." Harry finished confidently. He wasn't so sure what was going on with Luna. He just hoped they could help. _What are you hiding Luna? _

**What is Luna hiding from them? What's going on with Draco? Be patient readers, you will all find out in due time. **

**By the way, I just checked out the number of reviews compared to the number of visitors. I'd appreciate a few more reviews. Remember it's the reviews that keep me going, so please review!!!**


	6. Unfamiliar

**Chapter 6: Unfamiliar**

**I just thought I would velar a few things for Christinamarie712. Luna was taken like the 7th book. Xenophilius's death was ****one ****of the reasons for Luna's change. You will eventually find out the other reasons and how he died. **

**I don't own Harry Potter except for the characters I make up.**

Luna POV:

Luna felt bad for hiding things from her friends. But she also didn't know how they would react if she told them everything. She needed some time to sort things out and find the best way to break it to them. Right now she had to worry about catching up on the one week she had missed.

She went to all her professors to get all the assignments and essays she had missed, and to get all the spells, hexes or jinxes she had to catch up to learning. Harry could help her with that.

Thinking about the boy-who-lived brought a tiny blush to her face. She had never really paid attention to him before the way she was now. Or maybe it was seeing him after a couple of months.

She was quite happy for Hermione and Ron. It was quite obvious that they were together. It was the subtle things that gave them away.

There hands brushing together every now and then, how Hermione unconsciously leaned against Ron while talking, the look in Ron's eye as he looked at Hermione. She thought they looked cute together.

Another thing she had noticed was that Harry and Ginny were _not _together. It was at the tip of her tongue and she barely stopped her self from asking what had happened.

In a way you could say that since she had met Ginny she had realized that the boy who lived was off limits. Ginny had been such a good friend, and it was through her that she had made new friends. She finally had more friends, not just Blaize.

She would never trade Blaize's friendship for anyone but it was nice to finally have more than one friend.

After getting to know Ginny, she had quickly realized that Ginny had feeling for Harry. Luna knew she could never think about Harry that way, so she never really paid attention to Harry as a guy, rather only as a friend.

Now though, Luna couldn't help but notice the messy haired teenager. Now that it was quite obvious they weren't together, Luna had let her eyes really look at Harry.

She admitted that she liked what she saw. His eyes were like emeralds, they seem to draw Luna into him. She knew she might end up blurting out something foolish if she looked to long into those veritaserum eyes too long.

She was just heading down for lunch when a sudden thought occurred to her. She realized that there was something very important she had to take care of…… but she didn't know if she would be able to do it alone.

Other than Drake and Blaize, Professor McGonagall had been informed of Luna's……… situation.

_Blaize _was the first person that came to her mind. Quickly making up her mind she went to the one place she was quite sure she would find him.

Ten minutes later she was by a very familiar bunch of bushes. A small smile came to her face as she remembered the numerous times she had come here.

Quickly making her way through them she came to their secret place.

And there he was sitting skipping rocks in the water looking deep in thought. "Blaize?" she spoke his name softly so that she wouldn't startle him. He turned around realizing it was her, and a smile spread across his face.

She felt quite fortunate. Very few people got to see this side of Blaize Zabini. "Hey moon." He said. It was a nickname he used for her since her first year. Hearing him say that brought a smile to her face.

She told him in a quite but determined voice what she needed his help with. She wasn't sure if she would be able to face it alone; she just needed him there by her side. His eyes filled with concern; but thankfully there was no pity or sympathy.

This is what she liked about Blaize. He understood that she only needed his support, not any pity. "Of course moon." He said as he stood up and came over to stand by her.

"I'm honoured you thought of me." he said. Shrugging her shoulders she said, "You are the only one that has been by my side this whole time Blaize. You are my best friend." She blinked trying to keep the tears at bay.

He smiled and pulled her into a hug knowing that was what she needed right now. She buried her face in his chest and finally let the tears come.

She had kept so much bottled inside herself for since the battle. She couldn't stop the waterworks now.

Blaize simply held her and stroked her hair while she sobbed. Her whole body shook as she sobbed into his shirt. It was enough for her that he was there. Finally when the tears stopped, she let go of him and controlled herself.

He still looked at her concerned but she gave him a weak smile back. She had to be strong, she reminded herself.

"Let's go." Luna said. They made there way to the headmistress's office. After climbing the stairs, she stopped for a moment. She took a deep breath and felt Blaize take her hand and his smiled encouragingly at her.

She knocked and entered. She knew she couldn't avoid it anymore.

Ginny POV:

She was glad to see Luna again. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She knew it was Luna because she hadn't completely changed when it came to how she looked.

You could say that her features were more defined and sharp and her hair was better kept. It was still the same caring, sweet Luna they all loved though.

The only difference was that now she didn't talk about creatures that Ginny had never heard the name of. But it felt odd, disconcerting to see this side of Luna.

It somehow didn't seem right to see her this way, she was worried about Luna.

She was quite glad had Luna wasn't mad at her though. She knew that Luna wouldn't blame her being Luna, but it didn't do much to settle Ginny's worries.

She had been trying so hard to block out certain memories but with Luna now here it was getting harder. The guilt of the situation had been eating her alive.

When Luna hadn't replied to her mails, Ginny thought she had lost her friend due what had happened in the finale battle.

She had been so relieved when Luna had hugged her back. It was obvious she wasn't mad. Ginny still felt responsible for some things that had happened.

Even though Luna had assured her yesterday night that it wasn't Ginny fault what so ever and she should stop blaming herself, Ginny couldn't stop her emotions taking over.

She looked up to see Luna approaching them with some company. This should be interesting she mused.

General POV:

Since lunch yesterday, Harry hadn't seen Luna, Zabini and Malfoy. They were all sitting by the lake under a tree finishing up there homework for classes tomorrow when he heard Ginny speak.

"Guys look! It's Luna." she said. Harry looked up to see that she had entered the grounds. "It seems she has company." Hermione said.

Harry couldn't stop from scowling at seeing Zabini by her side. He wouldn't say he liked Malfoy, but at the same time he didn't resent him either. He supposed they had called an unspoken truce that night on the Astronomy tower.

But old wounds would take time to heal. He couldn't forget all the names and insults Malfoy had hurled at Hermione, Ron and him.

"Ronald Weasley, you will remove that frown from your face right now. The war is over and those guys helped us, so suck it up." Ginny said sounding a lot like her mother.

Harry quickly stopped scowling as well but couldn't help but grin when he saw Ron's ears turn red and heard him mutter something about bossy younger sisters.

Nonetheless, he rearranged his features to look like he didn't have a problem with those two coming with her. Ginny waved at Luna and shouted at her to join them. Luna waved back and started to make her way over.

Even though they were a little away, Harry could tell that Malfoy was reluctant to come over and Zabini looked only a little more comfortable.

"Hey guys." Luna said a smile on her face that made Harry's stomach flip flop. "Hello Luna. Hello Draco, Blaize." Hermione said gently.

"Granger." Malfoy nodded and said while Blaize smiled at her. "You guys are allowed to sit down you know." Ron said clearly making an attempt to be nice.

Luna happily made herself comfortable while the other two sat down a little reluctantly. "Well, seeing as how this is bloody awkward, why don't we start again?" Luna said.

Everyone chuckled at that. Even Malfoy cracked a small smile at that. "This is Draco Malfoy and this Blaize Zabini." Luna introduced them.

Malfoy simply shook his head but had a smile on his face at Luna's antics. Zabini gave them a charming smile sending a wink towards Ginny and Hermione.

Hermione blushed prettily and looked away trying to stop herself from smiling while trying to calm down Ron whose face was turning red.

Ginny though held Blaize's gaze and gave him a cheeky smile back. "These are my friends Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron." Luna continued on cheerfully.

"Charmed." said Blaize as he held Ginny's gaze staring at her intensely. Ginny finally broke his gaze and looked a small blush creeping up her neck.

Luna swatted Blaize's head lightly. "Stop making Ginny uncomfortable by staring at her like that. Poor thing looks as red as a tomato." She chided him but her eyes sparkled with amusement.

Ginny glowered at Luna for putting her in the spot while Luna innocently smiled back. Blaize grinned at Luna but obliged to her request.

Hermione was trying very hard to keep a straight face, Malfoy's expression looked impassive but Harry could see the mirth in Malfoy's eyes as he gazed at the group in general.

Harry couldn't stop a small chuckle from escaping seeing Ron and Ginny's expressions but quickly stuffed his fist in his mouth from laughing as Ginny shot him her best Mrs. Weasley's glare.

Harry made an attempt to get the conversation going before it became awkward and quickly asked, "So who's going to help me with my potions essay." Ginny simply rolled her eyes wrinkling her nose. Ginny was excellent at potions, but didn't have much enthusiasm for the subject.

Hermione opened her mouth to scold him for not having it finished yet no doub;, but closed it a second later looking at him disapprovingly. Surprisingly Zabini made a face as well. "You don't like potions Zabini?" Ginny asked looking curious.

Luna POV:

"No I don't." Blaize replied back honestly. Luna had noticed that her Italian friend's eyes had lingered a moment longer on Ginny then anyone else. _About time _Luna thought to herself.

Even if she didn't have any romantic feelings for Blaize did not mean that she was blind. Since Blaize was around fourteen, girls never had a problem showing that they thought he was good looking.

Slytherin and sometimes even Ravenclaw girls could be seen simpering over him openly. Luna had always been observant, and had quite often that generally most of the girls in her year and Blaize's always looked at him appreciatively when he walked by.

She didn't really blame them. His dark brown locks and his violet eyes seemed to have captured the hearts of many girls. He had a strong build, he was relatively tall and his broad shoulders and strong jaw worked well in his favour.

Luna also knew from personal experiences that Blaize knew exactly what effect he had on girls and knew how to use it to his advantage. He had a fascinating voice.

He could easily make his voice sound sensual and sexy when necessary. It was an art Luna had decided a long time ago.

It had no effect on her, but she knew exactly how well a name sounded when it came from his lips. The poor victims never stood a chance.

Girls adored him, down to his mocha coloured skin. Unfortunately for them Blaize was never interested in any girls. She knew he had never liked any girls in Slytherin and they were the only ones who he could have a relationship with.

The only girl he had ever paid attention to was Ginny Weasley, and that to only because Luna mentioned her quite often.

She could already tell that this was going to be a challenge for both of them. Blaize didn't share himself fully with a lot of people. It takes quite a bit in a person to gain his trust.

But at the same time, Blaize knew the art of seduction a little to well and when he had his eyes set on someone, he didn't back down till he had what eh wanted. Blaize was a true Slytherin.

Ginny was also not someone that was easily impressed. Her fiery red headed friend was a force to be reckoned with and did not easily fall for a guy's charms. If Luna's intuition was right then this was going to be a lot of fun indeed.

Back to the conversation going around, she was quite happy to notice that Draco had offered to help Harry with his homework while Blaize and Hermione worked on their Transfiguration essay.

The Gryffindors found it highly ironic that Transfiguration was Blaize's favourite subject. "You are full of surprises Mr. Zabini." Ginny said as she tried to analyze Blaize.

"You don't even know half of it." Luna murmured but every one heard her. Blaize shot her a wicked smile and wink and Luna couldn't help but smile at his actions. Luna noticed Harry's eyes harden for a second but dismissed them as a trick of light and wishful thinking.

Luna could see a few 6th year Hufflepuffs trying to act nonchalant as they passed them. She looked up at them and they shamelessly stared back. One of them had the nerve to smile and wink at her.

Maybe it was Ron red face, Harry's narrowed gaze, Blaize's deadly glare or the fact that Draco almost growled at them but they scampered of pretty quickly. Rubbing her temples Luna sighed.

"I need a bodyguard. Or some sort of shield that would make me invisible. You think I could borrow your cloak for the rest of the year Harry?" She said as Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"I'm so sick and tired of being noticed." She moaned. Hermione gave her a sympathetic look while Ginny looked amused. "Beauty comes with a cost Loons." She said grinning.

"I suppose you would know with the numbers of boys that chase you around." Luna teased. Ron started sputtering as he attempted to ask exactly who had been around his little sister.

"Oh please Ron. I can take care of my self perfectly well thank you." Ginny said as she rolled her eyes flipping her hair back. Ron just glared at her suspiciously but went back to his work pretty soon.

As another pair of Slytherin 7th years approached, Luna lost her patience and snapped at them as they stared at her. "Take a picture. It lasts longer." She shot at them.

One of them looked hopeful, as if he really wanted to. "Bugger of, you lot." Blaize said. Even though his voice was quite, it was as cold as ice. Knowing better than to provoke him, they left.

"Don't worry Luna, we'll protect you." Ron assured her. "I thought that was my job. How could you moon?" Blaize said with a hurt look on his face, but the mischief in his eyes gave him away.

Draco cottoning on said "Now listen here Zabini, I thought I made it quite clear that Luna was my responsibility." Draco said seriously, but his lips were twitching.

"Boys, boys." Luna said waving her arm like Queen Victoria. "There is enough of me for all of you." She said. Know sooner had she finished the sentence when she realized the double meaning to her words.

Her eyes widened and her hands flew up to cover her mouth. Ginny chortled and said, "That's sick making Loons." Hermione though was blushing couldn't keep the amusement from showing on her face.

Apparently Ron had starting chocking on air as soon as Luna finished talking when he realized what she said by mistake. Harry was blushing beet red staring at the grass as if it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

Blaize looked like he was ready to burst out laughing, while Draco looked a little green in the face.

Wanting more than anything else to hide her flaming face, Luna buried her face in Blaize's shoulder while the others laughed at her expense. "I knew you would come around moon." Blaize said.

Luna looked up at him. "I knew you always wanted me secretly." He said while he wiggled his eyebrows. "Shut it Blaize." came her muffled reply as she promptly hide her flaming face back in his shoulder.

Meanwhile Draco was trying to glare at everyone for laughing at Luna while he tried to comfort her but his twitching lips gave him away. "All right, all right. I think we have laughed enough on Luna's expense today." Draco said trying to help Luna salvage her dignity.

"Is anyone hungry?" Ron asked as his stomach gave a rather loud growl. "Is that all you ever think about Ron?" came the chorused reply of Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

This made Luna laugh as Ron started to pout. "Come on. Let's head back for lunch." Harry said as everyone started to get up.

As they walked back up to the castle, Luna couldn't help but compare her first two days this year to the other years before. She thought about what she had done yesterday and started to blink rapidly so that no one saw her eyes were a little red.

She was relieved that it was done with because it had answered a lot of questions for her but at the same time she felt her heart ache.

The next week was pretty uneventful. Luna noticed how Professor Slughorn loved praising Harry every chance he got. She could tell the person that was most tired of this was Harry itself.

She liked all her classes. Her skills had improved for sure. Transfiguration which was her weakest subject was starting to like quite better. Professor Smith was quite nice, and Luna was also happy to see she was quite fair.

She didn't show any favouritism towards Gryffindors which was one of Ron's favourite things to complain about. "You think after McGonagall the next teacher would go easier on us. But no! We always get the 'fair" teachers." He would say.

This would start Hermione about ethics and how it is important but everyone had learned to tune this conversation out.

Luna was also quite happy to see that Draco and Blaize were getting along quite well with the rest of them. She was so proud of Draco; he really was trying to make an attempt to rectify things.

She had also noticed how once in a while she would notice Blaize and Ginny stealing glances at each other.

Thoughts about Harry came a little to often to Luna's dismay. But then she would remind herself about the conversation she had with Ginny.

_Flashback:_

_Ginny and Luna were working in the Head's Dorms on their homework on Tuesday. Everyone else was busy doing something or the other. "Ginny. Can I ask you something?" Luna ventured tentatively. _

"_Of course Loons." replied Ginny not paying too much attention. "What is going on between you and Harry." asked Luna. At this Ginny looked u surprised clearly not expecting the question. _

_Luna quickly continued on. "Of course you don't have to tell me. I didn't mean to pry, honest Gin." She said. Ginny laughed at Luna's panicked expression. _

"_It's ok Luna." Ginny said. "I wasn't expecting the question is all." She said. "I was just surprised that you haven't already figured it out." She continued. _

"_Harry and I just weren't working out you know. We'll always remain good friends, that's for sure. But we just weren't meant to be." She simply finished._

_Luna was relieved more than she should be to see that Ginny didn't look upset or heart broken. "Why do you ask Loons?" Ginny asked in a sly voice catching her off guard._

"_I'm worried for you that's all." Luna finished quickly. _

_A little too quickly she realized wincing inwardly. "Sure you are." Ginny finished looking smug for which she got a pillow in the face from a blushing Luna._

_End of flashback_

Harry's POV:

They were all just finishing up breakfast when Harry remembered Luna's comment last week by the lake. _Boys, boys. There is enough of me for everyone. _More than Luna's comment had been Harry's next thought that had made him blush so much.

_What if I don't want to share? _Harry somehow always had his thoughts wonder back o the blond haired, blue eyed girl.

Harry had no idea what had gotten into him. It seemed like the only thing he could think about. Harry was quite happy he didn't talk in his sleep because Ron would have never stopped making the mickey out of him if he knew some of Harry's dreams.

He tried to reason is it as hormones but he knew it was more than that.

Harry was falling for Luna. He had it pretty bad. Everything and anything would always find some kind of connection to the young women making him think about her.

At the moment the source of his constant thoughts was arguing with Malfoy. They were leaving the hall and he could tell the argument was getting pretty heated.

It seemed he wasn't the only one who had noticed. The others were looking too. "Think Malfoy's giving her trouble." asked Ron as they all started to get up to follow. For a bunch of Gryffindors, they were quite a nosy bunch. "I highly doubt it." Hermione said.

"Out of all the people, Draco is the most protective of her. I doubt he could bring himself to get angry at her." She finished. Harry silently agreed.

There was something going on between those three and they were still out of the loop. They were following at a safe distance when they saw Luna snap at Malfoy. She started running up the stairs.

Malfoy looked a little worried before he quickly followed after her. The others started following. They saw Malfoy round a corner and stop Luna by grabbing her arm. They all peeped from the corner.

"Luna, please listen to me." said Malfoy. "I'm sorry I upset you. I'm just worried about what you want to do." He said looking at her with concern.

Luna sighed but listened to him. It looked like she had been crying as she was running. This made Harry's stomach clench.

"I know Drake." Luna said. "But I can't hide from them anymore." She said looking dejected. "I don't know how long they are going to hold up before they snap. No of them are stupid. They all realize there are a few things I'm hiding from them." She said.

"But Luna, do you think they are ready?" Draco asked as he put his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. Harry wanted to hex Malfoy.

Luna leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Frankly speaking, this is Ginny's fault you know." Malfoy said bitterly. Luna eyes flew open and she stepped away from Draco wrenching herself from his grasp.

"Don't you dare say anything against her Draco Malfoy!" she cried out. "It's bad enough that she blames herself for this already."

Harry looked at Ginny to see that she looked really guilty and her face looked really pale. "So what do you plan on telling them" Malfoy shot back at her.

"Hey guys, thought it's about time told you guys. You know how Xenophilius Lovegood died? Yeah well I killed him."

**What???? Luna killed Xenophilius? What is going on? What else is Luna hiding? How did this happen? **

**Hint hint: Xenophilius's death may be connected to why Ginny feels guilty. ;) think about it. I'm just saying so that you guys remember that Luna isn't bad. **

**Review, Review. Review. **


	7. Eye Opener

**Here you guys are. This is the next chapter.**

Chapter 7: Eye opener

Harry's POV:

Hermione gasped when she heard what Malfoy had said. She quickly covered her mouth but the damage was done. Luna and Malfoy's heads whipped around to look at them. Malfoy paled considerably and Luna looked horrified.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Malfoy said finally looking like he regretted his last words. "Have you been following us Potter?" Malfoy asked trying to look outraged but failing. "Never mind that." Ron exclaimed. He had his wand out pointing at them. "What's this we heard? You killed your father Luna?" he finished looking angry and bewildered.

"What does Ginny have to do with anything?" Harry asked. His voice was cold but some part of his brain had stopped functioning. His heart seems to refuse to believe what he had just heard. Luna kills someone? That wasn't possible. How could kind, sweet, gentle, non-judgemental Luna kill anyone? Of all the people, it happened to be her father? Harry refused to believe it.

Around the corner Zabini walked oblivious to what was going on till he looked up from the book he was reading. Seeing Luna expression and Ron's wand pointed at Luna was all he needed. Only Harry was not startled by the speed he removed his wand with. "What's going on here?" he said.

His voice which was usually Harry supposed what girls would call charming was down right feral. In a couple of long strides he was standing in front of Luna in a protective gesture. Luna was trying to get him to move. "Blaize don't!" she said softly though her eyes were darting everywhere.

It seemed she couldn't bring herself to look at anyone of them "What are you guys doing?" Ginny said surprisingly. "Look, we need to go somewhere private to discuss this. Don't jump to conclusions Ronald. You don't even know what's going on." Ron looking furious opened his mouth to retort when Blaize held his hand up. Ron seemed to have lost his ability to speak momentarily as he looked at Blaize.

For the first time Harry could see why he was placed in Slytherin. His expression, posture, everything about him screamed danger at the moment. "The Room of Requirement." said Harry and Luna together. There eyes met for a moment before Luna looked away as if scared to look at him. Harry felt his chest tighten. What the hell was going on?

Luna POV:

Everyone was walking to the Room of Requirement. It was one floor above them. Blaize and Drake were behind Luna. _Like bodyguards _she thought dryly. She couldn't bare to look at anyone. Her only comfort was Ginny pacifying the situation. She realized what had hurt the most was seeing suspicion in Harry's eyes. She felt like someone had slapped her in the face. _They weren't supposed to find out like this _she thought bitterly.

They quickly came in front and Luna walked in front of it three times thinking she needed some place to talk. The door appeared and they all entered closing the door. Maybe Luna's mood had effected how the room was because except for having a few uncomfortable looking chairs the room was dark, gloomy and empty.

Ginny came over to Luna and whispered even though everyone could her. "Let me do it Luna." She said softly with tears in her eyes. Luna attempted to give her a weak smile, but only managed a grimace. Shaking her head she said, "No Gin. I'll do it. It's time I told you guys some other things as well."

It was a small comfort that Draco and Blaize were each standing on one side of her. They both took one hand in theirs. Finally looking up at everyone she started. "It's true." She finally said. "Xenophilius's death was my fault."

Looking at the wall she continued trying to ignore their expressions. "It was during the battle at Hogwarts. Ginny was on the 7th floor battling Death Eaters. I came around the side to notice that a Death Eater was advancing on her from behind and was just about to curse her." She continued in a whisper.

"I felt an anger that I had never felt. I couldn't let anyone attack one of the few friends I had. I shot a stunner at the Death Eater. Fuelled by my anger the force of my spell hit him so hard that he flew a couple of feet and fell out a window." She finally looked at them. Hermione's hand was covering her mouth and she looked horrified. Ron looked really pale and she could see understanding and pain in Harry's eyes.

Ginny was sobbing into her hands letting her guilt take over. It was Harry's eyes that finally broke the damn. Luna let the tears fall. She buried her face in Draco's chest crying. She could feel the pain and guilt getting to her. Controlling her voice she looked up and continued. "I had little time for remorse back then as we battled the Death Eaters."

"Later when you three," Luna indicated at Harry, Ron and Hermione "Left for Dumbledore's office, I walked outside to the grounds. I was walking when I came across a mangled heap on the grounds by the walls of Hogwarts when I realized it was the Death Eater I had stunned." Her voice hitched but she went on.

"I knelt down to pray for forgiveness. I removed the mask. It took a while for me to process what was going on. It was the man he had brought me up. The man he had looked after me my whole life. It was Xenophilius Lovegood." Luna was openly crying now. "I never regret saving Ginny life and I never will." she continued meaning every word she said. "I was so shocked to see that it was him. I went into shock."

"A few Death Eaters were still on the loose. They must have been in their twenties. That's how they found me. Shaking over his dead body." By now even Ginny looked horrified. Only Draco and Blaize knew the events from now on. "I think you have caught on Hermione." Luna said as she looked into the horrified eyes of Hermione who had caught on.

"It was their jeering that finally snapped me out of my shock. I was too exhausted to fight them of. If it hadn't been for Blaize finding me in time……I'm quite sure I would have been raped." she said. By now Harry looked ready to kill, Ron looked sick, Hermione and Ginny; Luna couldn't find the words to describe how they looked. Blaize and Draco were supporting her.

She continued on wanting to get everything of her chest, "I felt so dirty, so contaminated. I still have nightmares about them touching me." she said. At this Blaize flinched and Draco was stiff. It was hard for them as well. "I fell unconscious after Blaize took care of them." "I didn't get up for two days. Blaize took me to his house. When I finally woke up, I had transformed. Luna Lovegood was no more."

She looked at them all once before she continued on. "Listen very carefully. No one except Draco and Blaize know this. Xenophilius Lovegood was not my father." She said. They were all looking at her with wide eyes. She felt Draco squeeze her hand reassuringly. "When I was barely a few weeks old, Xenophilius and Serenity Lovegood adopted me. My name is not Luna Lovegood. My name is Luna Victoria Malfoy."

They all looked like they couldn't believe what she was saying. Ron fell into one of the chairs as if his legs couldn't support him. "How is this possible?" Hermione asked looking like she was having a hard time believing what Luna was saying. "It's a really long story." Draco said looking exhausted as he manoeuvred himself and Luna to sit in one of the chairs.

Draco's POV:

He ran his hands through his hair looking tired. He continued on from here. "Two weeks after the battle, I got a letter from Luna requesting a meeting at my house. I was really confused as to why she would want to meet me but I agreed anyways." He was looking at Luna who was being hugged and supported by Hermione.

"When I opened the door for Luna, I couldn't believe it was her." He continued. "The first thought that occurred to me was that she looked exactly like a Malfoy." He tried to smile at that but it looked more like a grimace. "Luna acted nothing like the person we knew in school. She was calm, quite and asked me the strangest questions about my family."

"Finally she said she wanted to meet my parents. I told her to wait while I brought them down. I didn't understand why Luna would even come to the Malfoy Manor or want to meet the man who had her locked up. My parents came down." Draco chuckled but there was no humour in his voice. "I'll never forget how father looked when he saw her. They were both at a loss of words."

"What Luna did next changed everything for the Malfoy's."

Luna's POV:

"The two weeks I was staying with Blaize, we were cleaning out his house because it was a mess. No one had lived there for a few months." Luna said. Blaize continued from here. "Since my second year I lived with a distant uncle. My sorry excuse of a mother was always to busy to pay attention to me. She never told anyone that I had left her. I never believed in the prejudice against non magical folks. She was too humiliated. I never told anyone either because I didn't want to make my life in Slytherin a living hell."

He continued on. "My mum was a Death Eater. After the war she fled to God knows where. Auror's are still looking for her. Anyways, we were in her study. In my twelve years that I lived with her, I was never allowed to enter. I was looking through a particular cabinet when I came across a book." He looked at everyone to make sure he had their attention.

"This book had writing by four different people in blood. Luna came over and we opened the book." He sighed and went on. "What we saw changed everything." At this Luna removed something from her pocket and enlarged it to this original size. It was a photo album. Everyone gathered around as she opened it. It showed a picture of a much younger and happier couple of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

They were holding a pair of babies. One was a girl who looked a couple of weeks old while the other was a baby boy around a year old. It said _Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Luna – The Malfoys. _As soon as everyone looked at the picture, their eyes briefly went white_._ Luna went on in a quite voice. "I carry this with me everywhere I go. You guys wouldn't remember anything about this because you were all only around a year old when this happened and Ginny was probably born. Right after they had Draco, Narcissa was pregnant again after a couple of months. Nine months later Luna Victoria Malfoy was born on July 5th."

Luna sighed and said. "Very few people knew about my birth. We don't know exactly everything but here it is. Four people and we think it was Bellatrix, her husband, Blaize's mother and Voldermort himself performed an ancient bit of dark magic. It is called the Confidis charm. It removes all memories, recognition, and idea, anything about a person. Every single person who knows the person this charm is done on forgets about them. Only the people who perform the charm remember."

Looking at their shocked but attentive faces she went. "Why this was done, is something we still don't know. That day when I went to the Malfoy Manor, I showed the picture to Lucius and Narcissa. After a few moments they remembered about me." her eyes filled with remorse as she went on. "I think it was too much for Lucius knowing that he had imprisoned his on daughter. I only remember him saying to forgive him if I ever could before he performed the killing curse on himself." They all let out horrified gasps.

Draco took over trying to control his voice. "Now you know the reason for father's death. Mum was overcome with grief over father's death and how we were separated from Luna. All she remembers is exactly one week after Luna's birth, Aunt Bella came in saying she wanted to spend some time with her niece." Draco said. "That was the last time mum saw Luna before the charm was performed and Luna was wiped from our memories."

Harry asked his brow together in deep thought. "Why would they do that? How did it achieve anything?" Luna said. "We have been speculating the while summer but we don't know why. If we ever find Blaize's mother we will be able to find out. As you guys know, a few months later the dark lord lost his power. Because he was never dead, the secret went on. Due to the charm very few things were modified about me. They left me at a wizarding orphanage and a week later Xenophilius and Serenity adopted me."

"I don't understand why they didn't kill me. Why leave me at an orphanage and change things about me then kill me?" Luna said frustrated. "There are still lots of pieces of the puzzle still missing. I spent the summer getting to know Draco better. Travelling all over Europe to sort my thoughts." Indicating at the book through which everyone else was flipping through she said. "These pictures are memories of the little time I spent with the Malfoys. Only Draco and I can look through them. Whoever ever performed the charm on the memories knew what they were doing."

"I hate to bring it up." Ron said hesitantly, "But when did Xenophilius become a Death Eater?" Luna's face saddened at the question and Draco, Blaize and Harry frowned at Ron tact but Luna waved them of. "I didn't have an answer to that question till last week. It was another one of the questions that had been nagging me. Professor McGonagall owled me during the summer about Xenophilius's will. Apparently he left me everything he had. Within that were a few bottles filled with his memories." She said

"I couldn't find the courage to look through everything he gave me till last week. Professor McGonagall brought them to Hogwarts. Blaize and I went through the memories using Professor Dumbledore's Penseive." She looked angry now. "Those bastards brainwashed my father." She looked furious and everyone was shocked because they had never heard Luna swear before. "They told him how Harry had me captured and was using me. They told him all sorts of bull and turned him against the Weasley's and Harry."

She deflated and said in a quite voice now. "Over the past few years Xenophilius had a disease. He was slowly becoming mad. It was very easy to manipulate him into thinking you are right. They told him all sorts of rubbish that killing the Weasley's and Harry's capture would bring me back. I suppose he was also a little paranoid to lose me because I was adopted."

She looked really sad now. "He never deserved what happened to him. He will always be my father even if I was a Malfoy. He loved and raised me like I was his own daughter." A single tear slipped from her eyes. Harry bent down to his knees so that he was at level with Luna. He gently whipped the tear from her eye and said softly. "Your dad will always be remembered by us for all the good he did before he died."

Luna threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. She felt safe and more comforted now that they knew everything. She also felt a great deal better in Harry's arms. She felt safe and protected. He held her with a strong but gentle grip. It was protective and a small part of Luna hoped a little possessive.

"Alright, alright." Draco said in a gruff voice. "Hands of my sister Potter." He said like a typical brother. Everyone chuckled while Harry and Luna blushed and Luna lightly smacked Draco's arm.

"You sounded a lot like Ron there." Ginny teased. "Hey!" said Draco and Ron at the same time. This made everyone laugh even more. "How about we go the Head's Dorm? No one will disturb us there." Hermione said gently.

They were all looking at Luna concerned. She gave them a small smile and said. "I feel a lot better now guys. Don't worry. I feel relieved that you guys know everything necessary."

"Wow." Ron said when a thought occurred to him. "You must be the first girl born in the Malfoy family history." He said amazed. "Second actually." Draco corrected. "The first was born five centuries ago." He said.

"Is anyone hungry?" Ron said suddenly. "Ron! Is that all you ever think about?" they all chorused together. Even Blaize and Draco did. 

**I hope that clears out a few things. I will be introducing a new character in the next chapter. The next few chapters will be a little focused on her but don't worry, there will still be lots of Harry/Luna. **

**Please Review. **


	8. Progress

**Here is the next chapter you guys. This chapter is a bit of a transition. I don't own Harry Potter. **

Chapter 8 – Progress

Draco's POV:

They all clamored inside the Heads Dorm. "It's nice to have your own common room." said Draco appreciatively. "It's better than the Slytherin dungeons for sure." Blaize agreed. "Why?" asked Luna curiously. "Well, for one thing it's a little cold down there." Blaize said as he thought about it.

"You can't exactly talk about too much down there." Draco said using his words carefully. "After fifth year, we knew we had to make it seem like our loyalties lay with the Dark Lord." Blaize said in a measured voice. Draco could tell he was doing it for his sake. He could feel heat rise up in his cheeks as he thought about what a prat he used to be.

He felt someone take his hand and squeeze it lightly. He looked up to see Luna's reassuring face. It was all he needed really. He understood what it meant. He would probably never say it out loud but he was thankful that Potter, Hermione and the Weasleys had given him a chance.

He put his arm around his sister's shoulder. Sister…… It was nice knowing there was still hope for the Malfoys. Luna tucked her face in his neck and he rested his chin on her head. He knew they were all watching. This is probably the closest they would ever see him showing affection for anyone.

"Why can't you be a bit more like him?" Ginny demanded as she looked at Ron. "Why can't you be a bit more like Luna?" Ron retorted back. "You're getting better at comebacks Ronald." Ginny said in a voice that greatly resembled Mrs. Weasley. Everyone laughed at that.

"One's bound to learn a few things when you spend so much time with Hermione." Harry teased them both. Instead of blushing like the usual Ron quickly pecked her on the cheek. This made both Luna and Ginny giggle while Hermione blushed but none the less put her arm around Ron waist.

"Don't forget that Quidditch try outs are tomorrow." Ginny told Ron and Harry. "Who's captain for the Slytherins?" asked Ginny looking at Draco and Blaize. "I am." Blaize said surprising everyone. They knew he played chaser. "I always thought that it would be Draco." Harry said voicing everyone's thought.

Instead of being offended Blaize laughed. "Who Draco?" he said as he chortled. "He's rubbish at strategy." He said as if Draco wasn't there. Draco tried to look mad and offended but he knew Blaize was right. "He right." Draco said sighing. "I can't really strategize and make game plans. Anyways head boy duties are enough." He admitted.

With all the classes he was taking and making up patrol plans for all the prefects and patrolling at nights took up a lot of time. They all heard a pecking outside the window. Potter went over to open it. It was one of the school owls. "It for me." he said. "From Professor McGonagall." He finished as his brow creased. "Headmistress McGonagall Harry." Hermione corrected immediately. He opened the letter ignoring what Hermione said.

Even Draco knew that for Harry it would always be Dumbledore that held that position. Potter read the letter his brow disappearing in his hair eventually. "What is it?" Ginny asked concerned. Seeing their worried expressions Potter hastily explained. "Nothing to worry about." He said. "She just wants to talk to me." "About what?" Luna asked. "Things." He said in a nonchalant voice.

"I need to go talk to her." He said as he made his way for the portrait hole. "I'll see you guys later." He said waving before leaving. A chorus of, "Bye Harry's and Potter were said." before he left.

"Does anyone feel like Potter is hiding something about the letter?" Draco asked. "I don't think he is hiding anything that is important." He said before Ron could interrupt. "I just think he isn't telling us everything about the letter." He said choosing his words carefully.

"If it is important, I'm sure he will tell us." Luna said confidently. "Who's up for lunch?" she asked. They all got up to have lunch and proceeded towards the Great Hall. Draco couldn't help but wonder why the Headmistress had called him. He shrugged it off and went down with the others.

Luna's POV:

They were all having lunch. Once again her thoughts drifted to Harry. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about him. She remembered an incident that had happened a couple of days ago.

_Flashback:_

_Luna was patrolling the halls. She realized that her time was up. It was 10:10 in the night and she was supposed to be done ten minutes ago. She could hear filch coming. She cursed under her breath. _

"_Ah, my sweet. I wonder if we will catch anyone after curfew." she could hear Filch talk in his raspy voice to that dreadful cat of his. She ran to the other end. She was running as quietly as she could but soon she cornered a dead end. She cursed. She knew she would be caught and there was nothing she could. She started walking back in hurried steps._

_She knew Filch wouldn't understand that she just lost track of time as she patrolled. She hurried wondering where she could hide. She was starting to panic when she felt someone grab her arm. She could feel her self being pulled closely into someone else. She was about to scream when a hand came up and covered her mouth. _

_The hand that had been around her waist took her wand and whispered 'Nox'. She struggled to get free but the grip was strong. Filch ran past them looking around but went straight past as if they were invisible. _

_She stopped struggling at once. "First rule Luna, never have your wand lit when trying to run from Filch." The voice breathed in her ear. "Amateur." He whispered laughing silently. "Thanks Harry." Luna breathed out as she leaned into him._

_Filch came running back and stopped a few feet in front of them looking around suspiciously. Harry silently walked back into the wall pulling her with him. Almost as if sensing them Filch stretched out his hands and took a few steps towards them. Luna silently turned and pressed her self as close to Harry as possible now that they had hit the wall. _

_As Flich continued to look around and listen she realized how close they were. His hand was still holding her and she was so close to him. Her face was buried in his neck. His legs were slightly spread apart and Luna was standing in between them. Her hands were pressed into his chest and she could feel his muscles tense under her hands. _

_She wondered if Harry realized that he was drawing lazy circles with his fingers over her lower back where one of his hands rested. The other lay gently on her hip pulling her flush against him. His face was half buried in her hair and she could feel his breath on her neck. _

_Every nerve in her body was alive. She was very aware of how their bodies were molded together. It didn't take Harry long to realize either because she felt every muscle in his body tense up at the contact. _

_His fingers stopped drawing circles and Luna almost sighed out loud in relief. Filch moved a step closer to them and Luna pressed herself as close to Harry as possible. Feeling bold she looked up at him and realized that he had momentarily closed his eyes and was biting his lower lip from moaning at the contact. _

_Quickly looking down before he caught her staring she prayed that Filch would leave and she wouldn't have to endure this torture anymore. Someone above finally had mercy on them and Filch turned and left muttering about catching meddlesome students to his cat._

_Before her hormones got the better of her and she did something ridiculous like kiss him she cleared her throat and took a safe step back from him. "And what may I know are you doing after curfew." She asked him trying to sound mad. _

"_Rescuing you of course." He said in a husky voice. She took another tiny step away tried to look stern but failed to. She took in his messy hair, his crooked glasses and his childish grin and broke into a smile. "I'll let you get away this time." She said mock sternly. "Your punishment is to escort me to the Heads Dorm and make sure I don't get caught." She told him with a serious face. "As my lady commands." He said playing along. _

"_Come on." She said smiling. "Let's get going." They both walked quietly to the Heads Dorm. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence either. She was glad for that. It was a good sign. They finally approached the Heads Dorm. _

_She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks for helping Harry." She said quietly. "Any time." He said grinning. Before she lost her nerve she quickly pecked him on his cheek and hurriedly entered the Heads Dorm leaving behind a slightly dumbstruck Harry holding his cheek. _

_End of Flashback_

She blushed as she realized what she had done. Things were progressing slowly for them but she was glad. It was a start. She was lost in her thoughts when Blaize whispered in her ear. "Not thinking about a green eyed boy are you." He said his eyes twinkling. "What are you to whispering about?"

Ginny asked looking suspicious. Blaize opened his mouth and started to mention a boy when Luna clamped his mouth by putting her hand and on his mouth.

"Don't listen to him." she said sweetly. "Blaize likes to talk about absurd things. Don't you Blaize." She said trough gritted teeth. In return he nibbled at her hand. She yelped. "You bit me." she exclaimed looking at him. In return he wiggled her eyebrows at her. This mad Hermione giggle while Draco eyeballed Blaize looking every bit the overprotective brother.

Ginny looked at Luna a little wistfully which Luna caught. She smirked looking a lot like a Malfoy for once. She leaned over and whispered in Blaize's ear. "You might want to be careful or you might give your red haired friend the wrong idea." Looking satisfies at Blaize's blushing face, she resumed eating.

Harry came over and sat down. "What did McGonagall want mate?" asked Ron. "Nothing important." he said breezily. "She just wanted to tell me a few things." He finished. It was obvious he wasn't planning on telling them at the moment so they let it go. "Pass the pudding won't you." He said to Blaize. "You do realize." Hermione said slyly "That you two." She indicated at Draco and Blaize. "Are sitting at the Gryffindor table."

Draco's eye went wide. It quite a comical site to look at Draco's face. As if realizing that Draco was planning on bolting, Blaize put his hand on Draco's shoulder and replied back easily. "Well, it is the weekend isn't it." He replied back smiling.

They all finished lunch quickly before heading back to the Heads Dorm to do some homework. They all got comfortable and started to work. Luna watched everyone fondly. Ginny stealing glances at Blaize.

Draco and Hermione were working on their homework and Head Duties together. She realized that she hardly ever saw Travis, who was the other Head. She realized that they all probably intimidated him. She must remember to talk to him.

She looked over at Harry who looked lost in his thoughts. His brow was creased as if he was trying to figure out a problem. Suddenly he looked up and caught her eye. He flashed her a smile and she was momentarily dazzled. She smiled back after a moment before looking down at her homework praying that she wasn't blushing.

She was so glad to have all these friends. She knew was quite lucky to have all theses people who cared for her. She smiled thinking about how Draco had been over the summer. Just because she had changed slightly doesn't mean that she had stopped being friendly. With the help of Blaize she slowly befriended Draco. It wasn't long before she got accustomed to Draco Malfoy. She realized behind all the façade he was just an insecure boy who had yet to find a proper purpose in life.

She remembered the first time she had hugged him. He had bought a small house in the outskirts of London mumbling something about knowing she was uncomfortable in the Malfoy Manor and her old home. It was such a sweet gesture she felt. Without realizing what she was doing, she had hugged him.

After the initial shock wore off, he had awkwardly patted her back. She had found it funny but at the same time she had felt remorse at the situation. He had never really had anyone truly love him. She realized how lonely he had been all his life.

He mumbled about coming later and giving her space. She had firmly stopped him and told him he was being a fool. They were both going to stay her she told him. She reminded him that he would be bored to death all alone in the Malfoy Manor. She also told him how it was a great way for them to get to know each other.

It had taken to whole summer but they were finally acting like siblings. She knew there were lots of rumors about her, Draco and Blaize, but she didn't care. As long as the people that were important to her; knew the truth she was fine and her friends finally knew everything.

They had realized that there must have been an important and dangerous reason as to why she was taken away from her family all those years ago. It might put her in danger if they came out with the truth. After all, there must be a reason for why this had happened. It frustrated her so much that her life had been such a big lie till recently.

"Luna?" Ginny said looking concerned. Luna smiled reassuringly and replied back. "I'm fine. Just lost in my thoughts, that's all." She let it go for now. What was important was that she had to finish her homework or it was a detention for her, even if she was the Head Girl. She hurriedly got back to her work.

**What's going on? What's the mystery with Luna's life? **

**It will come together in due time. Next chapter I am going to introduce an OC. This **

**character will play a key role in the story. **

**The next couple of chapters will focus a little on her but I'll try my best to have Luna/Harry. **

**Please don't forget to review. I already have over 400 people check and a few reviews. **


	9. Meeting new poeple

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. My studies take up a lot of time. **

**Anyways here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. **

**I don't own any thing blah blah……. =)**

Chapter 9: Meeting new people

Blaize's POV:

Blaize couldn't help but think about how much had changed over the summer. After the Malfoy's trail it had somehow leaked out that Draco had been a spy for the order all along. He shook his head at the nerve of the Daily Prophet. It was on the front page to. It seemed they had no idea what privacy was.

He was quite glad he wasn't splashed in the papers. He preferred the shadows. People really didn't give Slytherins enough credit he thought and smirked to himself. People really underestimated his observation skills. He caught a lot of things that even Luna missed.

He couldn't stop himself from smirking as he thought about the circles Luna and Potter were running around each other. Potter really should ask Luna on a date for the next trip to Hogsmade village. It was obvious the boy was smitten with her. He had a good reason to be.

He smiled as he thought about Luna. He really was very lucky to have Luna's friendship. All these years she had silently stood by him, supporting him. Had it not been for her, he would have probably ended up being a Death Eater himself. She truly had taught him the difference in the easy and the right path.

He did go through a faze when he had a crush on Luna. That had been in his fourth year. A lot of things had changed since then. Luna wasn't what he would call a sister figure, but she was definitely his best friend. The romantic feelings were long gone, though a certain red head had caught his eyes.

She was slowly but steadily consuming his thoughts. Her rich dark red hair, her almond shaped hazel eyes, the bright smile she gave her friends, how independent she was and there were so many other things about her that had caught Blaize's eye.

He had first noticed her when Luna had mentioned how nice she had been to her in his fifth year. He smiled as he remembered how happy Luna had been when she had explained Ginny's friendship.

He knew if he didn't ask her to the Hogsmade trip coming in two weeks someone else would. It was just that…… he knew his charms wouldn't work on the youngest Weasley. She wasn't like other girld who fell at his feet ready to give him whatever he wanted. His charming smile and charismatic nature weren't going to be enough to win her over.

Blaize was hardly lacking in his experiences with the opposite sex, quite the opposite. Just because he didn't bother during school, didn't mean he didn't have some fun when he was traveling to various exotic locations over the previous summers that had equally exotic looking women. But Ginny hardly fell into the category of a quick summer fling. He would never mention it out loud but he wanted a proper relationship.

Now with the war over, he knew he finally had a chance with Ginny and could make friends with anyone without having to worry about the consequences. For example, it was quite nice to be able to work with someone now who was interested in finishing work, like Hermione. He wasn't blind.

He knew Weasley was still a little agitated with Draco being around so much but he kept his mouth shut for Luna's sake. He appreciated that. Blaize having never done any wrong to them, Weasley couldn't really hold a grudge against him.

Ginny and Potter were a lot more excepting. It seemed something about Draco's reaction on the tower in sixth year had changed something in Potter's eyes. He appreciated their efforts anyways.

"Hello!" Luna said shaking her hand in front of his face waking from his musings. "Hey Moon." Blaize said looking up from his position. His head was currently resting in Luna's lap as she read a book and he was reading over an essay that they had to finish for potions. Soon he got lost in his thoughts and his essay remained forgotten on his chest.

Luna was absent mindedly running her fingers through his hair while she read. It was natural for Blaize and Luna to stay this way. It was just how comfortable they were as best friends. He knew they probably looked like a couple as they all did there work by the lake, but he could care less. It was also amusing to see Potter's eyes wander to them more than necessary and glare at Blaize a little when he thought he didn't notice.

Blaize smirked; Potter simply needed a push to ask Luna out and Blaize was making sure Potter finally did. She rolled her eyes but was smiling nonetheless. "Do you plan on finishing your work or what?" she asked him as she indicated towards his potions essay.

He groaned. He really didn't like potions and hated those slug clubs meetings even more. "I don't want to finish it." He said. He couldn't help but whine as he talked. Luna giggled while he saw Ginny shake his head. "Well, Ginny can help you. Can't you Gin?" she said slyly looking at him. She was evil, Luna was Blaize thought. "Sure." said Ginny as he got up and went over with his essay to sit next to her.

As she leaned over to read his essay, he caught the faint scent of her perfume. Oh yes, he decided; Luna was plain evil. He tried to concentrate on the essay rather than Ginny uselessly.

Draco's POV:

He looked at everyone working, or trying to work as he looked around. Potter was staring at the lake, deep in thought. He knew that look on Potter's face. It was the look he got when someone gave him something to carry out. He knew McGonagall had given him a responsibility and he would no doubt do everything he could for that.

He looked over at Blaize and Ginny. He smirked as he saw Blaize's failed attempts to concentrate on his work rather than Ginny. Hermione was furiously scribbling away. It was obvious that even if someone came in and shouted that the Hogwarts was on fire she wouldn't look up from her paper.

Weasley was staring at Blaize and Ginny. It seemed he wasn't that thick after all. Immediately after that thought Draco mentally scolded himself. He really had to get out of the habit of insulting Weasley, even if it was in his mind. He knew Weasley still had problems with him.

As he looked around, it wasn't hard to see the fact that his sister and Potter and Blaize and Ginny would eventually end up together. He felt a small twinge as he thought about that. All his life he had never had anyone like they did for each other. He was just forced into sticking with Parkinson because of his father.

He supposed, it had never been too hard to get a girl with his looks. It wasn't that he slept with all the girls he been with, but it had been tempting when some of the girls literally threw themselves at him.

He was tired of having to hide behind the façade that he didn't need anyone. Even he wanted someone he could share himself completely with. With Luna, he had to be strong for her because of everything that had happened. He couldn't show weakness in front of her because he knew she depended on it.

He focused back to his work, it was more important to finish his work know. He could sit around and think later when he had time.

As soon as he saw Hermione finishing up homework after a couple of hours he got up and stretched. "Ready for patrolling?" he asked her. She nodded her head as she put everything away. "See you guys later." She said to the others as they headed towards the castle.

They patrolled silently for an hour making small talk once in a while. Draco was glad; he didn't have to force conversation with her. It was better this way. It was a slow and steady build of his friendship with her. After patrolling they went down to join the others for dinner, as it was just starting.

Everyone was coming in for dinner as they entered. Draco saw Blaize and Luna on the Gryffindor table, rolled his eyes but joined them anyway. He wasn't blind; he and Blaize were getting a few disdainful, a few frightened and some curious glances from others around the table.

Everyone was just about to start eating when Headmistress McGonagall stood up raising her hands for silence. All conversations died almost immediately. She waited a few moments before speaking. "I hope you are all having a wonderful time in school so far." She said as she looked out the masses staring at her silently.

She continued, "I have an important announcement to make. We have a new student joining us a little late in the year." She said as everyone exchanged curious glances. The only one who didn't look surprised was Potter as Draco looked at his face.

Instead he was looking at the door. McGonagall continued on. "She will be joining the 8th years." As she finished the sorting hat and stool appeared at the front. A lot of people were staring at the door now. Draco turned to look. "Please welcome, Neha Khanna." she finished.

The first thing Draco noticed was that there was a person standing in front of the closed door. The person had a cloak and the hood was up covering the face. From what McGonagall had said that it was a girl and he could tell. She started walking in the front towards the sorting hat.

From the slight swish of her hips to the couple of glimpses he got of her legs he could definitely tell it was a girl. Whispers could be heard across the hall as she walked the length forward. Finally she reached the stool, turned and removed her hood. Draco's breath caught.

Her hair fell out from the hood going down to her waist. It was inky black and shone in the light. She had light brown coloured skin an even from where he was sitting he could tell she had hazel coloured eyes. To put it simply, she was beautiful. She looked Indian to him. He could here all the guys whispering.

Weasley quickly looked her over obviously appreciating what he saw. Blaize was analyzing how she looked and Potter looked curious but he too seemed to have noticed that she was indeed very pretty. He turned around to look back and she had the hat on her head now as Professor Flitwick stood there waiting.

It was almost a full two minutes before the hat finally shouted "Gryffindor!" he clapped with everyone else feeling a little disappointed that she wasn't a Slytherin.

She stood thanking Flitwick and handed the hat over. She quickly removed her clock as she walked towards the table she realized was Gryffindor's due to the fact that they were cheering a lot louder than the other tables. She was wearing a simple orange coloured dress which came just above her knees.

It wasn't skin tight but it was a snug fit. It showed her small waist and her black heels made her legs look quite nice Draco noted. He looked towards her face to see that she seemed to be trying to hide the fact that she looked disappointed. Draco saw Potter making space for her as he scooted over.

She came and took her seat next to Potter thanking him quietly. "Everyone may resume eating." McGonagall announced taking a seat. Everyone started chatting loudly. He could see guys on the Gryffindor table trying to get a good look at her. He turned towards her studying her. "Hi. I'm Neha." She said to Potter in a soft and quite voice as she held her hand out to shake.

"Harry Potter." Potter said giving her such a sincere smile that Draco felt like gagging. She laughed and said as she shook his hand, "I know." She said. "Let me guess." She said as she looked at all of the others sitting with him. She looked towards Hermione and Weasley.

"Curly brown hair and auburn coloured hair, you must be Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." She said simply when they both nodded and turned towards Ginny. "You must be Ginny Weasley." she turned towards Luna and after a quite moment she said, "You must be Luna."

There was a sudden change in her voice, Draco noted. There was something in her eyes as she looked at Luna. Draco also noticed that she hadn't said Luna's full name. She turned towards Blaize and after a moment she said.

"I apologize. I don't recognize you." She confessed. Baize held out his hand as he sitting on her other side. She brought her forward to shake and instead he grasped her fingers and kissed her hand.

"It's Blaize Zabini Ms. Khanna." He said giving her a charming smile. Draco felt like punching him. Thankfully she didn't look affected by his charms what so ever. She did look a little amused as she spoke,

"Nice to meet you Mr. Zabini." He let go of her hand and she finally turned her attention towards Draco. After a moment she spoke. "Pale blond hair, pointed features. You must be Draco Malfoy." She said. He simply nodded at her.

"Welcome to Gryffindor." Weasley said as they all dug into the food. "Thanks." She replied a little unenthusiastically. It seemed they all realized that. Hermione asked her. "You sound like you are unsatisfied by the hat's decision."

Neha looked at Hermione a long moment before she spoke. "You're right. I am unsatisfied." She said. "I thought I would be a Slytherin." She finished.

A lot of things happened at once as soon as she finished speaking. Ron made a face as if he couldn't believe her, Ginny snorted lightly, Hermione's eyebrows disappeared in her hair, Blaize chuckled and Potter just looked curious. Draco felt a warm feeling in his chest at her words.

Noticing every ones reactions, Neha's face became guarded and she showed no emotion. She looked at Hermione, Ginny and Weasley as she spoke her next words. "It seems the war didn't do you guys a lot of good in some aspects." She said in a slightly cold voice.

"If you of all the people are still going to follow such stereotypical notions, then you can't blame the rest for the way they act."

"If you are going to react to someone wanting to be in Slytherin this way, I can assume that you probably think there is something wrong with me or that I have an evil agenda." She said. Hermione and Ginny looked sheepish while Weasley looked uncertain.

"Being a Slytherin doesn't necessarily have to mean that you have evil plans. It means you are ambitious and cunning. If it is about stereotypical ideas then I suppose I would say that Gryffindors are rash in their decision making."

"They dive head first into problems without planning and some of them are quite arrogant." She continued on before Weasley could furiously interrupt.

"This is not what I think about Gryffindors though. I think they are strong, brave and are very loyal friends." She said as she looked at Potter who seemed to be listening to her without showing any emotion now. She finally looked at Weasley and said.

"Times have changed Mr. Weasley. You must accept people from all houses or you might end up with another Tom Riddle. There are lots of students in that house that have no friends; and are alone in Slytherin I am going to assume from the general behavior here. I am sure they know that the other houses hate them only because they are Slytherins. If you don't take the initiative of bringing change after being such a prominent figure in the war, then who will?" She finished quietly.

A long stunned and gobsmaked silence followed. During her speech it seemed a lot of people had been listening all over the Gryffindor table who all looked thoughtful at the depth of her words. Neha got up and asked in general. "Who could show me where the Headmistresses office please?" before anyone else could speak Potter did. "I will." He said quickly. "I need to talk to her anyways." He said as he got up.

"It was nice meeting you all." Neha said as she waited for Potter to lead the way. "I'll see you guys later." Potter said quickly before leading the way. After a few moments of silence Luna finally broke it. "I think we now know what McGonagall wanted to talk to Harry about." She said thoughtfully.

"It's obvious that she must have told him about Neha beforehand because he wasn't surprised when the announcement was made. He obviously knows something about her and McGonagall must have given him instructions to probably help her settle down and stuff."

"But why Harry?" Ginny said. "Doesn't it make more sense to ask a girl?" she asked. It seemed the little anger she had towards the girl because of how Blaize had acted was long gone. Blaize looked in deep in thought. Draco was in awe. She had brought up a topic no one before had ever dared to. He knew he had to get no this girl better.

**Oooooohhhhh! What's with the new girl? Wonder exactly what Harry and McGonagall talked about? What exactly is it that he knows about this? **

**You will find out in due time. She will be important to the plot so the next couple of chapters might be centered on her but I'll try my best to have some Harry/Luna.**

**I hope you like her, I know I made her character a little detached but, you will slowly know more about her which will clear up a lot of thing. **

**Please don't forget to review! Please!!!!!! Thank you!**

**PS: I put a couple of pictures of how Neha would look on my profile. **


	10. Blimey!

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. In the past five days I only slept for two because of the increasing amount of workload in school. I should be able to update once in three days from now on I think. Hope you like this next chapter. **

Chapter 10: Blimey!

Harry's POV:

Harry walked Neha to the office. He looked sideways to see that she was looking at him with a curious expression. He gave her a tentative smile and she gave him a small half smile back.

After walking for some time she finally said. "You aren't exactly what I expected." She confessed in an honest voice. Harry chuckled at that. "You aren't the first person to tell me that." He said as he smiled at her. She flushed looking embarrassed.

"I don't exactly scream hero, do I?" he said dryly; but he was surprised by her reply. After a moment she replied back in a quite voice, "I was talking about how after everything you have still managed to keep your self together." He looked at her surprised to see her giving him a very knowing look.

Her look unnerved him. She continued on, "Many people would have taken the easy way over the right Mr. Potter. Very few people have the courage and determination to do what is right. After everything you have been through I am surprised to see that you are still attempting to live a normal life. Most people would lock themselves away from picking up the pieces." Her tone held a hint of admiration.

Her response brought back the pain of losing people in the war. Neha seemed to have realized what he was thinking and said gently, "They made their choice. I know you probably feel guilty but you shouldn't. They wanted to fight in the war by your side and I'm sure they wouldn't want you to feel guilty over what happened."

After a few moments he finally replied. "It's hard." He said in a low voice. "I am trying my best to move on, but sometimes it's really hard." He finished looking away. "Of course it is." She said. "But they say time heals all wounds." At this Harry looked up at her. She was looking straight but she seemed lost in her thoughts.

"And please, call me Harry. Mr. Potter makes me feel old." He finished grinning at her. She inclined her head accepting his request but a hint of a smile gave her away.

His conversation with McGonagall came to mind and he could understand why she was like this. Then they finally reached the Headmistresses office. Harry said the password. "Albus Dumbledore." The gargoyle moved and they both got on the stairs before they started moving.

Harry knocked on the door. "Come in." he heard McGonagall say. He opened the door and entered. She looked up from her paperwork and said, "Ah, Ms. Khanna I see Mr. Potter escorted you here." She looked at him and said "Thank you Mr. Potter."

She turned back towards Neha and said, "I have made special arrangements for were you will be sleeping. You will be living in the Heads Dorm." Harry looked at her surprised but didn't comment. McGonagall looked at him and said "I am sure Mr. Potter can show you where it is and give you the password."

"Yes Headmistresses." He said. She quickly gave them instructions as to where this spare room was before dismissing them. Harry realized that if he had to do what McGonagall had requested of him, he would have to somehow talk to Neha. After a moment of thought he decided, he would tell her the truth. He spoke finally. "Neha?" he said.

She inclined her head to show that she was listening and he continued taking a deep breath. He looked her straight in the eye and said. "I know everything." Her eyes widened and he knew she understood what he meant.

Luna's POV:

They were all in the Head Dorm's sitting around. Hermione was reading a book while Ginny and Blaize were talking about the different subjects. She smirked looking at them.

To everyone's surprise Ron and Draco were playing chess together. It seemed the two had found something in common and that was their ability to play chess rather well.

It was one thing they got along well over and occasionally even had fun mocking Harry about his not so talented skills at chess. Luna looked towards the door again. They had all left the Great Hall a few minutes after Harry had left with the new girl. It was over an hour and they still weren't back.

The way Neha had looked at Luna during the feast had made Luna curious. It seemed as if she knew something but Luna felt she was letting her imagination get the better of her. She was sure that McGonagall had called Harry about her, but Ginny had brought up a good point. Why did she ask Harry?

Harry had paid her a lot of attention during the meal but Luna was not the jealous type. She was trying to find a more practical answer to the mystery. She wondered what McGonagall and Harry had talked about. On the other hand she was quite happy with the way things were progressing between them.

Her feelings for Harry just became stronger by the day and she hoped that he liked her too. Once in a while she caught him looking at her and he would give her his crooked smile which made her blush.

She just hoped he felt the same way. She mused over these thoughts for a while before the portrait hole opened and Harry and Neha entered. She looked over at them to see that something had changed. They seemed more at ease somehow. It was almost as if they had an unspoken understanding between each other.

They were quietly talking as they entered. Harry looked towards them and said. "Hey Guys." Their eyes met for a moment and he smiled at her. Luna smiled back getting a warm feeling in her chest. Neha simply nodded at them all.

Luna finally realized something and was just about to voice it but Blaize beat her to it. "How come Neha is here." He said raising an eyebrow looking a little confused. It seemed it was only then that the others realized that as well. Harry replied to that. "She is living in the Heads Dorm."

Luna brow creased together at that. Where was she going to stay though? As if reading there thoughts Neha said, "Apparently there is a secret room right next to the kitchen." As she aid this both Harry and Neha started to walk straight towards the kitchen.

Right next to the kitchen was a wall. They both crouched as if looking for something. They were both running their hands across the wall. They all got up and went over. "What are you guys looking for exactly?" Luna asked as she walked over.

"There is supposed to be a patch here which you push and say the password and the room appears." Harry replied. They all started looking as they ran their hands across. After a few moments Harry and Luna's hands met as the other looked around. Luna blushed as she realized that Harry was looking at her and hadn't removed his hand from hers.

She pressed her hand into the wall subconsciously and it moved. Hearing the sound of the patch move the others looked at it. Harry said the password and the wall started to move. It moved enough for a door to appear and stopped.

Neha opened the door and looked inside. The others moved back now that it was found. She looked at Harry and said in a quite voice. "Thanks for your help today. Good night Harry." She looked at the rest of them nodding her head towards them.

"Goodnight Neha." replied Harry. She entered before closing the door almost immediately. Harry turned and walked back taking a seat on the couch as the rest of them sat down as well. Luna took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Was this why the Headmistress called you?" Ron asked. They all knew what he meant. Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair a gesture he did subconsciously whenever he was tired. "Yeah." He replied back.

"She just wanted me to make sure I helped her out on her first day here." He finished saying this but avoided looking everyone in the eye. Something told Luna that he wasn't necessarily lying; he just wasn't telling them everything.

She let it pass for now. It was obvious he was tired and needed some rest. She got up and yawned. "I think it's time we all went to bed." She said as she started collecting her books and putting them back in her bag.

"You're right." Hermione said as she started collecting her belongings as well. They all started to get their stuff together and after saying good night, they all went to their respective dorms and rooms.

General POV:

"What do we have first?" asked Ron in general. "DADA." answered Hermione. On the Slytherin table Draco looked over towards Neha at the Gryffindor table to see her quietly eating her breakfast while everyone else around her chattered away. He looked over at Blaize to see him staring at her with a look of deep concentration on his face.

Making sure his voice didn't give him away Draco asked him, "What are you staring at?" "I'm trying to figure out where I have seen Khanna before." He said frowning. "I swear I have seen her before somewhere." He looked frustrated. It was common knowledge that Blaize usually held the answer to most things. Not knowing something always frustrated him.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and started to get up. "Come on. We have Defense first." Blaize looked away and got up but he still looked like he was trying to figure it out. They met the others at the doors before they all set of towards Defense. "The classes this year are massive." Ginny commented as they all walked.

Harry nodded his head. "I don't think I have ever been in a class with so many students." he said. They walked into the defence class room and took their seats. Most seats in the front were usually taken up by all the girls because they thought the professor was really handsome.

This always made Hermione mad. "Isn't skill more important?" she would always demand, "rather than good looks." But they never listened to her. The only girls normal enough to keep their heads were Hermione, Luna and Ginny.

Neha entered after a few moments and took a seat in the back with them but she sat alone. She removed her books but didn't bother opening them. She looked like she was doodling on a piece of paper.

The class started. They were working on duelling from today. Everyone was excited. Finally half way through class, Professor William asked for two volunteers to see their skills. No one wanted to make a fool of them selves or bring attention to them selves. Eventually he picked on Blaize and everyone winced.

During the final battle, Blaize had shown that he was an amazing duellist. He could rival Harry's skill and knew more spells than Hermione. Everyone scooted away from him not wanting to duel him. The Professor looked around before his eyes rested on Neha who wasn't paying too much attention.

"Ms. Khanna." He said. She looked up. "Why don't you come up as well?" he said. She came up and stood beside Blaize. Most people were looking at her with pity and sympathy. But her face didn't give away any emotion. "Now remember, this is a classroom. I just need a demonstration." He warned them both.

They both took their positions. "I'll go easy on you." Blaize said with a charming smile. She took her position and simply ignored what he said. The way she was standing was rather interesting. It was a combination of a duelling and martial art position.

"You may begin." The professor said. As soon as his words were out the duel started. Blaize threw a stunner at her with incredible speed nonverbally. Everyone anticipated for the duel to end in less than ten seconds.

But they were all in for a surprise. Neha easily brought on a shield before throwing a curse at him. She was just as fast as Blaize if not faster. They were both lethal and deadly. It seemed Blaize had finally found a worthy opponent.

The duel went on for a few minutes. Everyone watched without blinking as they both threw all kinds of hexes, jinxes and curses at each other.

Harry had never seen anyone duel the way Neha was doing. He duel was a combination of Martial Arts defense and the use of a wand. Harry was quite sure he was one of the few in class who was actually able to keep up with the duel.

Neha had some great strategy in her defense and offense. Blaize was slowly being over powered by her and was barely holding up. His whole face was concentrated and he looked like he was giving it everything he had while Neha looked calm and collected.

Harry could tell that this wasn't her full potential. He hadn't told this to anyone but since being hit by the killing curse in the forest something had changed about his magic. His power was always pulsing. He was never magically exhausted.

He had been training him self to hide the power he held now because his magic was endless. He could also sense people's magical ability and power. It seemed this was the first time since coming to school he had come across someone ho could hide theirs.

Neha had dropped the shield and Harry was amazed by the potential she held. Her aura was pulsing with energy. Through the duel not once did she seem tired or ready to give up. Finally Neha found and opening, she took a giant leap in the air before back kicking the wand from his hand.

She turned at a lightning speed and before everyone realized her wand was at Blaize's neck. Bring her face close to his she said. "Rule number one. Never underestimate your enemy Mr. Zabini." She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. "Check mate." It was dead silent so everyone heard what she said.

She stepped away and bowed to him. He got a hold of himself and gave her a small curt bow. Finally the Professor recovered and said. "That was very impressive you two. Twenty point each to both your houses." The bell rang. Everyone jumped in their seats before they started collecting their stuff.

Neha walked to her spot and taking her things quickly left. Everyone looked stunned. Harry looked at his friends to see them all looked gobsmacked. Even Draco was having a hard time not letting his admiration show. He looked over at Blaize to see that even though his face didn't give him away, his eyes were burning.

It seemed he had never been beaten before. His eyes gave away a lot of emotions. There was confusion, anger, admiration and curiosity. Neha was walking out the door and Harry hurried and fell in step with her.

"That was bloody brilliant." He said as he smiled at her. She looked away and said modestly. "Thank you." "I don't think I have ever seen anyone duel that well before." He said with admiration in his voice.

"We both know you can still beat me easily Harry." She said very quietly so that no one overheard them. He looked at her surprised but she simply said bye and walked away. His friends caught up with him. Luna seemed to be quietly talking to Blaize no doubt making sure he was alright.

"That was amazing." Ron said. "Where on Earth did she learn to duel like that?" Ginny asked sounding awed. Everyone turned towards Blaize but he was looking at her retreating back thoughtfully.

"I haven't been able to duel like that before." He said sounding impressed. Luna sighed in relief. They had heard from Luna that Blaize's temper was quite frightening and she had unfortunately come across it once.

Blaize, Draco, Hermione, Luna and Ginny made their way towards Arthimacy while Harry and Ron went to the Heads Dorm because they had a free period. The professor had given them and assignment and Harry felt he would rather finish it now when the lesson was fresh in his mind. Ron was complaining that they should practice Quidditch because the first match of the season was coming up and it was Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff.

Harry ignored him and got to work while Ron grumbled about unfairness but got to his essay anyways. He thought about Neha as he worked. His mind played on the conversation he had with her and with McGonagall. He knew a lot about her, but he didn't know why she was here. Only McGonagall did and Harry was going to somehow find out why.

**I hope that was okay. It was a bit of a transition but things will pick up between Luna/Harry and you will find out more about Neha. **

**Please review!!!!! Thank You **


	11. Tension tension everywhere!

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. I tried to make it a little longer than usual. Hope you enjoy!!!**

Chapter 11: Tension, tension everywhere.

Neha's POV:

She could here her annoying alarm. The same noise which buzzed around her ears every morning. She groaned as she got up and stretched. She flicked her hand and the buzzing stopped.

She always made sure to not use wandless magic in front of people. The less the people knew the better. If she ever made enemies it would better if they knew the least they could about her.

As she took her regular outfit for jogging every morning in the shower with her, she reflected on her past two years. To say she had changed would be an understatement. There used to be a time when Neha was cheerful and friendly.

Now she was silent, always analysing, and a little paranoid at times and she knew to a certain extent quite deadly. Flashes of memories passed her as she relaxed her muscles in the shower. She clenched her eyes shut trying to block them out.

"_Hey Neha!" She heard someone say. She turned. _Next memory; _"Oh come on!" he teased. "You know you want me." _Neha breathed in deeply trying to get rid of the memories and especially stop thinking about _him_ but they kept flashing. _Stop it. _She told herself firmly.

What's done was done and there was nothing she could do to change the past she told herself. The war had drained her. She couldn't remember what it felt like to just freely live.

Even here she was on a mission. She remembered her conversation with Harry yesterday and after a very long time felt a deep emotion. It was understanding.

She had finally met someone who understood her. At first she had been furious she realized McGonagall had told him everything, but he had made her sit down and talk it out. He had quietly listened when she finally let it out and talked about how she felt.

He had simply listened without interrupting and when she had looked at him to see that there wasn't any pity in his gaze. There was an understanding and she had been thankful for that. He realized how pity and sympathy just made the situation worse.

She should probably tell him why she was truly here at Hogwarts but she needed some time. Neha had built all these walls around her which would take sometime to fall. She finished getting ready and said the password and opened her door entering the Heads common room.

It was thankfully empty. She checked her watch to see that it was six in the morning. She tied her hair up hastily as she walked out the portrait hole to the grounds. As soon as her feet hit the grass she started jogging at a steady pace.

If there was one thing that helped her calm down it was jogging. She loved the feeling of the ground beneath her feet, how the muscles in her legs flexed. She slipped her headphones in her ears.

Over the years she had been working on developing this charm which enabled her to keep her iPod charged at all times and download songs from her laptop. She finally had success in her sixth year. With McGonagall's special permission she could use her laptop and iPod in Hogwarts, but not during class time. The fact that she was able to make such a complicated charm also helped soften McGonagall.

If there were two things that helped her relax it was her music and jogging. Due to her past and special circumstances McGonagall had been pretty lenient in the freedom she was getting.

She realized it was a very rare treat but appreciated it none the less. She reflected back to her sorting and sitting at the Gryffindor table with all those people.

It wasn't that she disliked anyone, but time had changed Neha. She couldn't fully bring herself to involve herself with them. She didn't feel like making the effect of getting to know them better. Her mind went over each of them.

She thought at last of Draco Malfoy. As soon as she had locked eyes with him she had almost gasped. But she had controlled herself very well and was sure no one had noticed her brief moment of shock She couldn't remove his eyes from her mind.

They were the exact same shade as—she couldn't bring herself to think of _him _again. She had felt shock go through her veins when she had looked at him. But the difference was that Malfoy's eyes were piercing.

She wasn't sure if he had been searching for something or that he was just analyzing her but it was after a very long time that she had felt unnerved by someone.

She had made sure to avoid those eyes again. She could feel droplets of sweat on her neck. She removed her jacket and tied it around her waist. She looked at her watch to see that she had been jogging for almost 45 minutes. She slowly came to a stop and sank into the ground. She could feel the dull ache in her leg muscles.

After a few moments she got up and started to head back up the Head's Dorms. She took of her elastic and shook her hair out. It fell down to her waist. She gently ran her fingers through her hair to make it look more presentable. She fanned herself as she walked because she felt quite warm.

After a while she reached the Head's Dorm and said the password to enter. The door opened and she entered expecting it to be deserted still because it was only seven in the morning but found the opposite. The whole gang was present. _Oh god. _She thought to herself as she felt every head turn to look at her.

Draco's POV:

Draco groaned and gently rubbed his eyes trying to remove the sleep. Hermione made sure every week that they were all assembled here by seven to make sure everyone had there work complete.

His sister and Blaize were the only one's who didn't seem to find getting up unnecessarily early in the morning a problem because they were morning people.

While Hermione continued her regular checklist to make sure everyone was done he looked around at everyone. Potter seems to be staring at his sister lost in thought. This irritated him even though he had no good reason.

He probably wouldn't find a better guy for his sister than the Golden Boy himself but he couldn't shake of the automatic feelings he felt when ever a guy stared at his sister which was quite often nowadays.

Weasley seemed to be trying in vain to negotiate with Hermione about how doing this every week was unnecessary but losing miserably as Hermione reminded him that this has saved his sorry ass twice when he had forgotten some assignment.

He glanced over to Neha's door trying to be discreet but Blaize caught him when he was looking back to see it still closed and raised his eyebrow looking amused.

Draco raised back an eyebrow right back trying to act as if he had no idea what he was on about but they both knew Blaize wasn't fooled in the slightest. He heard the door open and looked over. His breath caught as he looked at Neha entering.

She had on a rather fitted black tank top on with a pair of small jogging shorts. Her jacket seemed to be tied to her waist. She had a thin layer of sweat covering her and was running her hands through as she entered. Her clothes rather had Draco's imagination running wild.

The shorts made her legs look very long and Draco's eyes ran up and down her form. She looked up at them to see them all staring at her, especially the guys. She momentarily froze before climbing in. No one said anything for a moment. Draco couldn't help himself from shamelessly looking at her.

He thought she looked very tempting and her clothes! Gods she was torturing him. Realizing the situation she untied her jacket and zipped it up in smoothly, but the damage was done. Or rather Draco's day had started of on a rather nice note.

She broke the silence by speaking. "I didn't expect anyone to be up this early. I thought classes don't start till ten?" she said smoothly. Draco rather liked her voice; it was soft but at the same time had a rather cutting edge to it at the same time. It was very feminine but at the same time told that she was not to be taken lightly.

Potter replied. "We could say the same for you." He said as he was the first to pull himself together. He smiled and Draco's stomach clenched and continued. "I suppose you were following your jogging regime?" he asked her. She nodded her head. So she went jogging every morning did she?

She started to walk to her room and Draco's eyes trained to her swishing hips. "I'll see you guys in class." She said as she passed them. All the eyes followed and Draco's pants felt a little tight when she bent down to push the patch and spoke the password. He realized he needed to go to the washroom quickly.

As soon as she closed the door, all the guys got up at once. "I have to go to the washroom." Draco and Weasley said at the same time while Potter and Blaize said at the same time, "I just remembered something that I have to take care of."

They all exchanged a glance before they hurried to get away from the girls. As he closed his room door he could here Ginny laughing while Luna seemed to have snorted delicately sounding amused.

Luna's POV:

Luna couldn't stop smiling from yesterday's incident. She remembered their panicked faces as the guys tried to be discrete about their little "problem". She wasn't mad at any of them. She realized even though they were mature and sensible but at the end of the day, they were still teenage boys. Their reactions were rather automatic and something they couldn't control.

She looked over at Ginny while they took notes in Transfiguration and smirked at her when she looked back. Ginny seeming to get what Luna was thinking about because she had to put her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"Something funny Ms. Weasley?" Professor Smith asked. "No professor." She hiccupped. Luna giggled remembering Harry's panicked expression. During breakfast Draco had acted like nothing had happened while Ron and Harry had avoided everyone's gaze.

Blaize had been embarrassed but she was sure only she could read it in his eyes. After half an hour when the bell rang she got and started packing her things.

She looked up to see an unsuspecting Ravenclaw 7thyear was looking at her. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes weren't focused. She rolled her eyes and tried giving him the best Malfoy glare she could muster.

Fortunately this snapped him out and he flushed and looked away. The only guys that didn't act like this around her were Harry, Ron, Blaize and her brother.

She walked to her next class while Harry and Ron went to practice Quidditch for there match which was this weekend. All through her class her thoughts kept going back to Harry.

Once in a while she thought about Neha and didn't know what to make of her. She was so reserved as if she didn't want anyone to know anything about her. Getting rid of these thoughts she concentrated on the Runes they were analyzing.

As they all started to leave at the end of class Hermione asked her if she knew where the boys were. "They must be in their Dorm." Ginny said. "They were practicing some of their moves for the upcoming match. They are probably cleaning up." She finished.

"If you want I can meet up with them and come for lunch." Luna offered. They all agreed and she set of for the Gryffindor Tower. Being the Head Girl, she knew all the passwords.

Reaching the Gryffindor Portrait she said the password and entered. It was empty except for a couple of people. They waved at her and she waved back before climbing up the stairs to the 'Eight Year' dorms. She stopped, wondering what to do and knocked finally. "Come in." she heard a muffled reply.

She entered closing the door behind her. It was relatively clean except for a couple of clothes lying around. "Hello?" she spoke out loud when she saw no one. "Luna?" she heard Harry's muffled reply. She turned her head in the direction of his voice to see him emerging from the bathrooms.

Her mouth went dry when she saw him. He was only wearing his school pants but he didn't have his shirt on. He was rubbing his hair with a towel trying to dry it and she could barely see his face.

Luna flushed as her eyes automatically trained to his bare chest. She knew she should look away before she was caught but she couldn't force her eyes to. Quidditch had done him good. She could see the trace of a six pack. She could see the muscles in his biceps.

His lean figure made Luna's stomach muscles clench. His pants hung loosely on his hips. A single drop of water slowly went down his chest from his neck. Luna's eyes followed it as it slowly went down his chest to his waist before disappearing.

She snapped her eyes to look at him and was thankful he hadn't caught her ogling. He removed the towel throwing it on a bed and she assumed was his. His hair was messy as usual but looked styled due to the wetness and water.

Without glasses his eyes sparkled even more and Luna couldn't help but think he looked rather......_sexy. _She also realized that she had subconsciously moved forward and now they were lest then two feet away.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her not realizing the effect he was having on her. Finding her voice she cleared her throat and said. "I just came to look for you and Ron before heading for lunch." She said trying her best to not give her self away.

As if finally realizing that he wasn't wearing a shirt and was in a closed room with a girl, Harry blushed. After a moment he replied. "Ron just left a couple of minutes ago and I was just coming." he said. "Oh." Luna replied back a little lamely.

"So, are you coming?" Luna asked and almost smacked herself as soon as the words let her mouth. "Just a moment," Harry said looking amused. "Give a moment to put my shirt on." He teased her with a mischievous smile. Luna blushed. "Right," she said. "I'll just wait outside." She mumbled and in her haste to leave quickly tripped over something on the floor.

She closed her eyes waiting to make contact with the floor but found a pair of strong arms wrap around her before she could fall. She opened her eyes to find her face inches away from Harry's. She noted with some surprise that there were flecks of gold in his green eyes.

Her gaze fell to down his lips and she licked her subconsciously. "Are you alright?" he asked. Her eyes snapped up to his. Maybe it was her imagination running wild but his voice sounded rather husky to her. "I'm fine." She breathed.

Being so close to him she could smell him as he had just taken a bath. He smelled like cinnamon and something else but she couldn't put her finger to it. As if realizing how close they were, Harry blushed and straightened them up. He let go of her waist as she removed her arms from around his neck.

She stepped away before she did something foolish and quickly turned and left the room. Outside she leaned on the side wall taking a few deep breaths. Merlin! It was as if the tension between them rose more everyday. How many more encounters like this were they going to be in before she lost her cool and did something like snog him senseless.

She straightened as she saw him open the door and come out. After an awkward moment Harry cleared his throat and said. "Shall we?" Luna nodded as they descended down the stairs. They walked in silence to the Great Hall. As they approached the Gryffindor table Ron said. "About time."

"What took you guys so long?" Ginny asked with a sly smile. Luna flushed and glared at Ginny. She looked over at her brother to see him looking suspiciously at Harry. When he looked over at her she gave him her best innocent smile agitating him further. Smirking she took a seat next to Hermione and dig in.

Harry's POV:

As he took a seat the scenario kept playing again and again in his head. He couldn't forget the feeling of being so close to Luna. When he had stopped her from tripping, he could see her individual eyelashes. She had been so close!

He started eating his food. He looked over at Neha to see her giving him a knowing look. Out of everyone in the group he was the only one she ever talked to. She said he needed more time and he respected that.

"Not being up to no good are you Harry?" she whispered as she ate her food and smirked. "Shut up." He mumbled back as he went heat rise up his cheeks but he couldn't stop a smile coming to his face. "The first Quidditch match is coming up." Harry said tentatively after a few moments.

"Will you come root for Gryffindor?" he asked her. After a minute she finally looked at him. Even though her face was gave nothing away a brief flash of pain went through her eyes. Harry inwardly winced for bringing up the subject.

Everyone was looking at their interaction not understanding Neha's reluctance. "I'll try." She finally whispered to him. He gave her an encouraging smile before he turned towards Ginny to talk to her. Ginny looked at him questioningly but he gave her a tiny head shake.

It was obvious only Harry understood the reason behind Neha's behavior. They all shrugged it, albeit of a little uneasily and he appreciated that. They knew that if it was important for them then he would tell them in due time.

The next couple of days flew by before it was time for the first match of the season between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The Gryffindor team was gathered in the locker room while Ginny gave then the pep talk.

"We have all practiced bloody hard in all kinds of weather and we have one of the best teams Hogwarts has seen in a while." She barked at them. "Let show those Badgers what we Lions are made of." She said as the team cheered and entered the grounds.

It was a fairly good game. The Hufflepuffs had a fairly good team due to their captain this year. Both teams played well but the Gryffindors were way better then the other team.

While Ginny scored goal after goal, the good chorus of 'Weasley is our King' from the Gryffindors got rid of Ron's nerves pretty quickly before he rarely let the Quaffle through the hoop. Finally Harry feeling a little bad for the Hufflepuffs spotted the snitch and finished the game.

They all got down on the ground to see Hermione and Luna running towards the team while they all congratulated each other and shook hands and hugged. "Good game." Hermione beamed at them.

She gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek which received several hoots and catcalls. Ron just grinned and slipped his arm around her waist before stealing a proper kiss.

Harry looked over to see a smiling Luna she was just hugging Ginny and congratulating her. "Good match Harry." She beamed at him. "Thanks." he said grinning back. What surprised him next was that Luna hugged him.

It was a brief hug but enough to make his stomach start fluttering. He tried his best to make his smile look less goofy but Ginny's amused look clearly meant that was failing.

Finally Blaize and Malfoy walked over. "Good game Weasley." Blaize said appreciatively as he looked at her. "I'll have to watch out for when we play you guys." He said.

"You better." Ginny shot right back but she was smiling. Harry shook his head at them. He looked over and exchanged an amused glance with Hermione.

"He really should ask her out already." Harry whispered as he indicated at them. "What is he waiting for?" he said. "Indeed." Hermione simply said, but she was giving Harry a very pointed look which made him fidget under her gaze.

"Come on you lot." Ron shouted over everyone chatter. "Party in the common room." This made everyone cheer again. The team quickly took showers and changed while his friends waited. Blaize and Malfoy had gone to the Head's Dorm seeing as the party was in the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny had asked them if they would like to come but they had politely declined stating that they didn't want to get killed by the other not so understanding Gryffindors that might not appreciate two Slytherins in their common room.

They all started to finally head back when Harry spotted someone in the grounds and told his friends to go ahead and that he was coming. He jogged over the person and stopped a couple of feet away. He just stood there in silence looking at her.

"It's been a long time since I went to a Quidditch match." Neha finally said. Attempting a smile but failing she continued. "Good game Harry. I had heard about your skills and it is clear that they never exaggerated." She said making Harry look at his feet embarrassed.

"Thanks." He said to her. They both started to walk back to the castle after a couple of minutes and Harry asked her. "Are you planning on attending the party?" he asked though he was quite sure what she would say. Shaking her head she said. "I don't think so," After a moment she said. "Maybe next time you guys win."

"See you later." she said before she starting to walk in the direction of the Heads Dorm.

The next day during breakfast owl posts arrived. Neha got an owl as well. She looked confused as if she had no idea who would right to her. She opened her letter. She opened the letter and started reading. Her face didn't give anything away but Harry could tell something was seriously wrong.

After she finally finished reading she got up abruptly and walked out the hall. It was obvious she was trying to get away. They had all finished eating so they had all gotten up as well. They all walked behind her, but they weren't following her.

As soon as Neha was outside the Great Hall she bolted. She ran out the main doors onto the ground as fast as she could. They all exchanged uneasy glances and looked worried.

Not realizing what Harry was doing he followed her. He jogged out ignoring his friends calling his name or questioning him.

He started to run to catch up with Neha. He saw her running to some bushes before she disappeared behind them. Confused and not knowing about this place on the grounds he followed her. He reached the bushes and pushed through to realize that Neha was casting a silencing charm on the surroundings.

As soon as she was done she let out a cry. It shook Harry to his core. It was filled with pain and anguish, she sounded so heartbroken. It seemed that in her pain she hadn't noticed Harry behind her.

"Neha?" he questioned her in a gentle voice. She turned around and looked at him but the tears continued to pour down her eyes. They were filled with pain and sorrow.

Harry had no idea what to do. "What's wrong?" he asked he worried. She just shook her head and continued to sob unable to control her self. He did the only thing he could think of. He gently put his arms around her and hugged her.

She stiffened and flinched momentarily before she leaned into him and continued to sob. She buried her face in his chest. He simply held her knowing she needed to let her feelings out.

The way she had reacted to him touching her clued Harry into the fact that she wasn't comfortable with physical contact. Harry knew what it was like to bottle feelings and have no way of letting it out. It seemed Neha had finally reached her breaking point and snapped.

He rubbed circles in her back as she held him for support and sobbed into his chest. They stayed like that for several minutes before her sobs finally subsided. He just held her a moment longer and was just about to let go when they were interrupted.

All of a sudden all his friends pushed their way through the bushes and tumbled through one after the other. Harry and Neha looked up to see them all. His friends were staring at them. Luna looked a little hurt and betrayed while they others looked furious or confused.

Realizing what it probably looked like to them Neha and Harry quickly let go of each other and stood their awkwardly. Neha wiped away her tears while Harry looked at her worried. "I'm fine." She told him quietly.

"What the hell is going on here?" Draco finally asked looking a little too furious for some reason. Harry opened his mouth to explain but he realized he couldn't tell them without giving away everything.

He shook his head and finally said. "I can't tell you guys." He looked at his friends trying to make them understand but it seemed like they had enough secrecy. Almost all the mouths opened to shout, scold or question him but they were all interrupted. "It's ok Harry." Neha said surprising everyone.

She took a deep breath but looked determined. "I think it's time your friends found out a little more about me." she finally said as Harry's head whipped to look at her shocked. "Are you sure Neha?" he asked worried. She looked nervous but determined at the same time. She simply nodded her head.

**Here you guys are! I hope you like this chapter. You are about to find out a looooot about Neha' past in the next chapter! I hope it will clear away some doubts. I'll also explain the letter in the next chapter.**

**I'm sorry I didn't write the Quidditch match in detail but I don't think I could have done the game justice. **

**Till now I have written Harry and Luna's encounters from Luna POV but the next might be Harry POV. **

**Not to create any confusion. Harry was just trying to make Neha feel better… in a brotherly way you could say. **

**Please please review!!!!!!!!!** **Thanks for reading!**


	12. A deeper understanding

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long. I have had a very tough week. I had at least three exams last week and I jus found out that two of my really good friends turned out to not be my friends after all. I've had a lot of drama and tension in my life and I was a little depressed and couldn't bring myself to type. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 12: A deeper understanding.

General POV:

They all walked back in silence. No one knew what to say. Luna looked over at Harry too see he had his brow creased and worry etched all over his face. He took a couple of big steps and caught up with Neha. He started talking to her in a low voice.

Neha simply shook he head and put her hand on his arm as if to reassure him. Luna felt a spark of anger, but it was gone almost as soon as it came. Her shoulders slumped a little and she wondered what she was about to find out.

"So," came Draco's drawling voice. Harry and Neha turned around to look at him. He looked caustic. "Are you planning on telling us where we are going any time soon?" he finished with one brow arched. After a moment Neha looked back at the front and said in a detached voice. "Patience is a virtue Draco."

Draco looked shocked because this was the first time she had ever addressed him personally and with his first name too. As they entered the castle Harry could tell that a couple of his friends looked agitated and Luna's expression was starting to make him feel worse by the second.

She could tell with one glimpse in her eyes that there were a number of emotions there. When she looked up and their eyes connected, he saw hurt, confusion, apprehension and for the first time, there was anger.

Neha looked over at him and realized what he was thinking about. She looked away feeling extremely guilty. She was the reason this was all happening. Letting out a tiny sigh she spoke to the group trailing behind her in general. "We are heading for the Headmistresses office."

"It would be best if I showed you rather than tell you." Neha finished. Hermione caught on immediately. "You need a pensieve." She said simply. Neha nodded but didn't turn around. Harry was whispering encouragement and support to Neha quietly as they walked. After a few moments they reached the Headmistresses office.

Harry said the password and they all climbed on silently. The stairs took them up. Ron looked lost, Ginny looked defensive, Hermione had a calculating expression on her face, Blaize gave no emotion away but they could all almost hear the gears in his brain grinding trying to piece the puzzle.

Luna had her face hidden because her hair curtained her face and Draco had an unreadable expression on his face though his eyes gave him away. The looked as cold as ice.

Neha knocked and entered. They all quickly came in as well. Harry shut the door and put a spell nonverbally. It was a silencing charm. The headmistress took one look at Neha and Harry face and she realized something was really wrong.

"What wrong?" she asked. "Are you alright Neha? What's going on Harry?" Everyone noticed how she slipped and used their first names and forgot about being formal. "Nothing wrong really." Neha reassured her but her voice shook a little.

She took a deep breath and continued. "I was wondering if I could borrow the Penseive HeadmistressHhead." McGonagall looked at everyone gathered and realization took over her face. After a few moments she said, "Are you sure?" she said looking concerned.

Neha nodded. McGonagall sighed and sat down looking tired. "Might I inquire why it is important for you to have one." one of the portraits said. Everyone turned to see it was Dumbledore who spoke.

Neha looked a little awed for a second before her mask appeared again. "I feel I won't be able to do justice to what they need to understand. Things would be a lot clearer if they saw themselves." She said in a small voice looking at her feet.

Dumbledore looked at her a few moments and then said in a soft voice, "Telling others and sharing problems has always helped me, I hope it helps you too dear." He said gently. Neha smiled but it was bitter. "I hope so too Professor, I hope so too."

Harry looked around and realized something; there wasn't a picture of Professor Snape next to the rest of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses. Storing this information in the back of his to inquire later he looked back at the scene unfolding.

By now McGonagall had opened the cabinet and out the Penseive on the table. Neha waved her wand and it shrank in size. She gently picked it up, thanked McGonagall and left the room.

The others silently followed her. No one bothered asking where they were going this time. They approached the Heads Dorm. Hermione said the password and they all entered. Neha set it on the center table and waved her wand making it the original size. She closed her eyes and her whole face relaxed.

Harry realized she was trying to concentrate for certain memories. After a couple of minutes she put her wand to her temple and slowly extracted some memories. "That's a lot of memories." Harry murmured and a couple of his friends looked at him confused.

He realized they had never seen memories from a Penseive before. "When Dumbledore and I went through memories, the thread was always quite thin." He explained. "That thread of memories is at least an inch in width. We are probably going to be viewing memories for at least a couple of hours." He finished. By now Neha had suspended her memories in the Penseive and was looking at them expectantly.

Harry went in first so that they knew what to do. All the others followed after. Neha entered last.

_First Memory:_

_They looked around and realized that they were in a backyard. It was huge. They were in a wizarding neighborhood. It was a backyard of a mansion and around fifty yards away was the next one. They were both quite big and one could tell it meant they were very wealthy. They heard a squeal and turned around. _

_Two children were playing with water sprays. They both looked around seven years old. They walked closer and they all realized that the small girl was Neha. The other was a boy. Even though he was only seven it was easy to tell that he was probably grow up to be quite good looking. _

"_Got you!" he exclaimed as he hit Neha with the spray again. She squealed but it was obvious she was enjoying herself. They had never seen such a carefree and happy Neha till today. Soon the kids lay down on the grass exhausted from playing._

"_When we go to Beauxbatons, you promise we'll be in the same house shona?" asked the boy. "Of course Adi." replied the small Neha giggling. "Pinkie swear." She said as she held out her pinkie. He grinned and linked his with hers. The memory froze. _

"_Aditya Chopra." Said Neha and they all turned to look at her. "Our families were close friends." She continued with a small smile on her face. It was affectionate and sad at the same time. "He lived there." She said and indicated towards the neighboring house. _

"_We grew up together. He was my best friend." Neha said. "What does shona mean?" asked Ginny looking confused._

_To everyone's surprise it was Blaize that answered. "It's a term you would use to address someone with affection. Someone you are very close to. In most cases your boyfriend or girlfriend. I'm guessing here this is what he called you for fun?" Blaize finished looking at Neha. She simply nodded her head but looked at him curiously. _

"_How do you know? It's a word in Hindi (an Indian language)." she asked. Blaize looked sheepish and said looking at everyone, "I'm half Italian, half Indian." "What?" said everyone except Luna who didn't look surprised by this and Neha who had paled a little. "So was Adi." she murmured to no one in particular. _

"_How come you never told us?" asked Ginny. Blaize shrugged and said. "You never asked." Ginny rolled her eyes but smiled. Neha started talking again. "We were both going to Beauxbatons together and we promised each other no matter what we would stick together." _

_She looked lost as if remembering something. "Unfortunately things don't always happen the way we plan." She said as the memory changed._

_Second Memory:_

_They were in a beautiful hall. It was a lot like the Great Hall in Hogwarts but a lot prettier. They looked around and saw a small group of kids all in the front standing waiting for something. There were three separate parts to the hall and kids were sitting in different coloured robes. The memory froze and Neha explained. _

"_Welcome to the palace of Beauxbatons." She said as she swept a hand across the hall. "Adi and I were getting 'sorted'. In Beauxbatons, the founder had made a spell which established how the children were sorted."_

_She indicated towards the women in the front who looked like she was about to do a complicated spell on a student. "Over here, we were sorted according to Houses named after stones. There were three stones. Sapphires, Amethysts and Diamond." She said and motioned towards the students sitting at three different tables. _

_Hermione looked ready to burst with excitement at getting a first hand experience of a history lesson. Neha looked over at Hermione and couldn't help herself from smiling. "I'm not giving away a lot more about the school." She told her smiling. "I might have spent a month at Hogwarts, but I was here for over six years." She finished but she wasn't mean about it. Hermione looked disappointed which made everyone chuckle._

_Neha let the memory continue. The Professor did a wand movement and said something under her breath. After a couple of moments a letter appeared in the air indicating the house he was in._

_Everyone clapped as he joined the Amethysts. The next name was announced. "Aditya Chopra." He came forward with his head held high but his fingers were shaking. He turned out to be in the Diamond House. _

"_We both promised each other we would be a Diamond." Neha said as she looked at Adi who was grinning and walking towards his table. He sat down and held a thumbs up towards little Neha. _

_After a couple of names, Neha's was called. She walked up but she turned out to be in Sapphire. Little Neha looked shattered, while Adi had a mix of emotions on his face. _

_The memory froze and Neha said, "That was the last time we ever talked like friends for a long time." She said before the next memory started._

_Third Memory:_

_Two students seemed to be arguing in a deserted hallway. "You have been ignoring me for a whole week Adi." said little Neha looking frustrated. They approached the two youngsters. "Don't call me that." Aditya said in a cold voice._

"_Only my friends can call me that." He said. Neha looked like he had struck her across the face. "I can't help which house I'm in." she cried out looking furious and frustrated._

"_You promised we would be in the same house. You are a cheater and nothing but I miserable Sapphire." finally Aditya shouted at her. Neha slapped him across the face. They could hear the echo around the hall. She had tears in her eyes as she shouted right back at him._

"_Do you really think I want to be in Sapphire." She shouted at a stunned looking Aditya. "I hardly have any friends in that house and its bad enough that I am not a Diamond even though the last five generations in my family were Diamonds." _

"_I thought I could rely on you to be my support and friend but it's obvious now how little you think of me." saying this the tears started to fall down her eyes and she ran away sobbing leaving a gobsmacked Aditya behind._

_The memory froze and they all turned around to look at her. There was a mix of emotions in everyone's faces. Some looked confused while others looked sympathetic. Some looked like they were finally starting to understand while others looked like they were wondering what this had to do with anything. _

"_Even though we didn't have too much house rivalry like Hogwarts, houses were still categorized." explained Neha in the same detached voice as before. It seemed the Neha they knew was back. _

"_For a lack of better example I have to use this." She said looking apologetic. "Sapphire was considered the Hufflepuff, while Diamond would be Gryffindor. We never really had a Slytherin house though. All my family had always been a Diamond but I wasn't." She finished as the memory changed._

_Fourth Memory:_

_The looked around and realized that they were in a Girls Dorm. It was quite different from Hogwarts. The room was bigger, definitely more decorated and pretty, but the groups focus was on something else. Four girls seemed to be in sitting or lying down in their respective beds. _

_The looked at Neha and noticed a lot of difference. The first thing was that she looked around fourteen, she still had long hair but it was tied back. Her clothes were a lot more comfy looking, a lot more casual compared to how she dressed today. She didn't have any makeup on. The last thing was that she had glasses._

_The picture froze and Neha spoke. "Fourth year. They were three of my closest friends." Neha said. They noticed how she used past tense but no one commented. "That is Sam, Heer and Rose." She said indicating at the three. The memory continued on. Sam sighed dreamily as she lay and a bed with a romance novel by her side._

"_Guess what?" she said in a dreamy voice. Without looking up Neha answered, "Let me guess. You are in love." "Again." added Heer giggling. But Sam ignored the last part. "So who is it this time?" asked Rose looking interested. _

"_Aditya Chopra." She said. At this Neha's head shot up. She looked shocked and disgusted. "You can't be serious!" she exclaimed. "Indeed I am." declared Sam. "What's wrong with him?" asked Sam. _

"_What is right about that good for nothing pain in the –." Neha was saying rolling her eyes when Rose interrupted her. "He is not that bad N." she said. "Et tu Brute?" Neha said looking betrayed. _

_At this everyone watching the memory looked at Neha who quickly said it was a muggle thing. Only Hermione, Luna and Harry seemed to understand. They looked back at the scene quickly._

"_It does work well in his favour that he is extremely good looking." Heer agreed. "That perfect height, not too tall and not too short, those broad shoulders, and those eyes." sighed Sam looking love struck. Neha simply rolled her eyes and went back to reading what ever she was. _

"_For you kind information." said Neha, "He is a spoiled brat, he's rude, he has no respect for women and he's a flirt. He'll just end up breaking your heart. He is only interested in getting you in your bed" She declared passionately, but her speech was completely ignored. _

"_If I could kiss those highly kissable looking lips then I have no problem getting my heart broken." giggled Rose. Neha shut her book looking disgusted and stomped out the room with her nose in the air. The memory froze. _

"_I think a couple of you have caught on that this is all in English even though the school is supposed to be French." said Neha as they looked around or at her. "Another thing about Beauxbatons is that we get to chose if we want to take our classes in English or French. The school divided into a French and English section even though we always mingled." Neha said._

"_You must have also noticed how over the years Adi and I weren't close anymore. In fact we despised each other. After that confrontation in first year our friendship was no more. Once being with Adi used to be something I couldn't wait for and then it became torture during family gatherings." She finished. _

"_Adi was quite popular with the girls like you have noticed." said Neha as she gestured towards her friends. "I never told them I knew him in fear of being mobbed or overwhelmed." She continued on with a sad smile. _

"_He was the popular cool Quidditch star from the Diamond house and I was the bookworm who didn't interact too much except with her friends. I was quite and always did well in my classes but I could be myself with my friends." She finished. _

_Harry let put an odd noise. It was between a cough and a laugh. "What is it?" asked Ron. "Well," he said looking a little hesitant. "It sounds a lot like my parents when they were in school." He said smiling. _

_She looked up at them and her expression chilled them. "It's just as tragic. It is a very materialistic and cruel world out there. If you want to be noticed you have to take drastic measures, and I wasn't one of the girls desperate for attention." She finished. _

_After a few moments Blaize spoke up. "You guys talked about guys in such detail when you were fourteen?" asked Blaize looking a little amused and a little surprised. "Of course." said Neha as if it was obvious. "You guys never discussed girls?" said Neha looking amused at how all the guys looked sheepish or wouldn't meet the girl's eyes. _

_Harry and Ron were blushing more due to embarrassment than being caught over this. "What about you guys?" asked Neha as she looked at Luna, Ginny and Hermione. "Of course." said Ginny not looking ashamed at all. "It was rather hard to talk about boys with Hermione or Luna so I had to make conversation with Lavender and Parvati." She said slyly._

"_Some one the things they told me and Hermione would make anyone blush." said Ginny as she giggled and Hermione blushed furiously at that; probably remembering something's they mentioned. The guys looked a little apprehensive and nervous now as if seeing the girls in a new light. _

"_Honestly. I swear I don't bite." said Luna and then a wicked smile came on her face and she continued, "Unless you want me to." This made Harry blush while Draco narrowed his eyes at Luna who glared right back. _

_Fifth Memory:_

_It looked like a girl's room. It was quite large. There was a huge shelf full of books and Hermione immediately made her way over reading the covers. There was a round bed in the centre and things here and there across the room. It wasn't messy but it looked comfy._

"_This is my room. I invited my friends over for Christmas that year and they were hell bent on giving me a makeover." said Neha before she let the memory continue._

"_Stop being such a child." Said Sam as she glared at the Neha in the memory who had her wand pointed at her. "But I don't want a make over." Said Neha looking fed up. "It's not really a makeover honey." said Rose. _

"_We just feel you have a lot of beauty which you hide. You don't try looking your full potential that's all." said Heer in a soothing voice. Neha looked at them for a moment before her shoulders slumped and she aid. "You win." Sam and Rose squealed while Heer grinned._

"_But I'm not going to start putting on loads of makeup." warned Neha. "We don't want you too." assured Rose. "Just a little lip gloss now and then and a tiny bit of blush." said Sam. "But your wardrobe has to go." said Heer grimly while the others nodded looking just as serious as if it was a matter of life and death. Neha shook her head and said. "God help me." _

_The memory froze. "They felt I would feel more confident and act more like myself around people." Neha said. "They were right." said Blaize as he looked at Neha who simply shrugged._

_Sixth Memory:_

_They were in a train compartment. It looked like Neha and her friends were going back to school after the Christmas holidays. Neha certainly had changed. Her hair was open and I had more layers framing her face nicely. She had minimum makeup on but it brought out her features really well. _

_She had a knee length black pencil skirt on with a pretty blouse which was a light blue. They were all chatting and talking happily. The memory changed to them making there way towards their Hall in the same clothes when someone bumped into Neha almost making her fall. _

_She was just about to fall when the person caught her. Hermione and Luna gasped while Ginny let out an appreciative whistle when the saw how he looked. Aditya Chopra had certainly changed a lot as well. _

_He looked around five seven/five eight. He had grey eyes which stood out very well. He looked a little muscular but not over the top. He had sharp chiseled features and was very good looking on the whole. _

_He let go of Neha, apologized and looked up. He froze as he took in Neha's new look and his eyebrows steadily shot up before a slightly stunned expression took over. "Any problem Chopra?" asked Neha smirking. She didn't wait for him to answer. _

_She spun and walked away letting her hips swish a little more than usual. This wasn't unnoticed by Aditya who stared after her with his mouth slightly open and a lot of other guys who didn't waste time checking her out. "You are evil." said Ginny grinning as she looked at Neha. _

_Neha gave her a small smirk back and said. "Aditya Chopra had no idea how much things were about to change." said Neha. After a moment she continued in a whisper. "Nether did I back then. I didn't realize the next couple of years were going to leave such an impact on me." _

**Hey guys! What do you think so far? The memories will continue in the next chapter. We are half way through the memories. **

**Can anyone guess what really happens to Neha during the next three years? The next memories are really important. **

**I'll try to update in less then a week. Please review. It might end up making me feel better after going through so much the last two weeks (sob).**

**Anyways, moving on. Have a good day guys and I hope you will stick with me!**

**P.S: I have posted a picture of how I think Aditya would look on my profile. Just try to imagine him as a teenager. **


	13. Memories Continued

**know, I know. Shout and give me glares all you want. I know I deserve them. Here is the next chapter and PLEASE PLEASE read the note after this update. Thanks, hope you like it.**

**It's been a while since the last update, so if I were you, I would read the story so far again, because all the small and mysterious details are important. Please leave reviews and constructive criticism if you are still interested in this story. Even after I didn't update for a while I got a huge number of people still reading but not too many reviews. I am not desperate for reviews. I write for fun and because I want to. But some feedback would help me know what you guys want me to focus more on or be more clear about. **

Chapter 13: Memories continuing:

_Seventh Memory:_

_They were all seated in the hall on their respective tables. Everyone was chatting and catching up to how their Christmas was. As they looked around they realized how a couple of guys were looking at Neha. She seemed to realize this too, but instead of looking smug or happy actually started fidgeting and looking irritated. _

_They approached them and suddenly Heer whispered something in Neha's ear. She sat up immediately and looked ready to turn her head when her friends stopped her hissing furiously. Neha just glared at her them but continued eating and chatting with someone or the other as if nothing had happened. They turned and looked at the current Neha for an explanation. _

_Neha blushed but pointed her finger at someone. They turned in that direction and realized that Aditya Chopra was staring at the Neha in the memory with a very serious and intense expression on his face. _

_The memory froze. Ginny, Hermione and Luna made their way over to Aditya's frozen form and the boys followed them a little reluctantly. "Oh!" said Ginny sighing dreamily as she looked at his face. _

_His face was frozen and his eyes were staring at Neha with such an intense expression that they could have melted anyone. "He has the most expressive eyes I have ever seen." murmured Hermione as she too looked a little overwhelmed for a second due to his handsome features. _

_Hearing this Ron huffed but didn't say anything. Instead he folded his arms and scowled at Aditya. Neha smiled and shook her head at him. _

"_I think it was the first time Aditya noticed me as a girl." she finally said. They all noticed how she avoided looking in his direction. She looked everywhere but at him. "It's hard not to notice." Luna pointed out giggling. It seemed her ill feelings were long gone as she too was being swept away in the story._

_Neha looked at Harry carefully before she spoke. "Headmistress had announced in the beginning of the year that the Tri-Wizard tournament was about to take place at Hogwarts and that a few selected older students would be going for the year." _

_Harry tensed a little at the mention of the tournament, but after a moment simply nodded his head. Hermione and Ron looked the most worried as they stared at Harry. He gave them a small smile and said in a quite voice. "I'm fine guys." _

"_We had a winter ball as well at Beauxbatons to celebrate." She said smiling. "It was a masquerade." At this Ginny squealed, Luna looked excited and Hermione simply looked interested. The guys looked a little horrified as if remembering their experience at the Yule Ball._

"_You have no idea what it's like to be Pansy's date." said Draco looking a little pale from recalling his memories. Harry and Ron gave him sympathetic looks while Blaize patted him on the back looking very serious as if he could understand Draco's pain. _

_The girls giggled at their expressions while Neha merely smiled. "Our ball was held the Saturday after we returned from the holidays." Neha explained. "This way everyone could come. It was fourth years and above." _

_Eight Memory:_

_They were standing in the main hall. It looked absolutely beautiful. The whole hall was decorated and it looked spectacular. They were standing by the entrance and there was a staircase nearby. As they looked around they realized that it was the ball. It looked like most people were here. _

_They turned and saw Aditya wearing black dress robes and had a white mask covering only one eye. He looked very handsome. "He looks like he is part of the Phantom of the Opera." commented Hermione. Neha and Harry nodded their heads while the others looked confused. _

_Everyone was dressed in their best clothes. Harry and the gang looked around. Ginny and Luna were discussing the different dresses and Hermione was giving her input every now and then. The guys were swimming their eyes across the hall as they looked at some of the girls there. All in all, the people and the hall looked splendid. _

_A sudden thought occurred to Harry as he turned and asked Neha, "I don't see you here. Did you not attend?" Neha smiled and said. "The ball hasn't started yet. I should be coming down in a couple of minutes." _

_Their eyes automatically turned towards the stairs and after a minute or so she came. Draco couldn't stop himself from letting out a tiny gasp when he saw her._

_She was wearing a white dress. It was strapless making her shoulders look very delicate. The top fit her body nicely emphasizing all her curves. The dress came down to just above her knees flaring from the waist. She had silver heels on and only wore a tear drop pendant and matching earrings as accessories. _

_Her hair was styled and put up in a loose bun letting a couple of curls escape. She had light make up on, just enough to make her features look sharp. Her mask was small simply covering her eyes adding to the air of mystery. Draco thought she looked beautiful. As she descended the stairs a hush feel on the people by the entrance as they turned to look at her. _

_Neha looked nervous. Her friends it seemed had been waiting for her at the entrance. They all looked surprised to see her. "I told them to leave and then I got dressed." The present Neha explained quietly. "You look beautiful." breathed Hermione. _

_Neha blushed and looked at her feet. "Thank you." She said simply. It was the first time Draco realized that the girl didn't seem to realize how beautiful she truly was. He was surprised and now finally understood why she didn't flaunt. There were very few people in the wizarding world who didn't realize they were pretty and didn't strut around knowing that fact. _

_As they turned back towards the memory, they saw her friends gushing about how good she looked and questioning her why she didn't tell them before. She simply smiled looking embarrassed and complimented them back. Suddenly Luna giggled and they turned towards her to see her pointing at some one. _

_They turned to see Aditya. He looked like he was simply blown over by her. It seemed his 'date' was long forgotten. "Did he forget all about his date after seeing you?" Blaize said looking amused but sharp at the same time. _

_Neha smiled and shook her head. "I always use to think Aditya was arrogant and rude, but I realized that when it came to the ladies he was always a gentleman. Through the night he didn't abandon his date for a new quest. He stayed with her and danced with her when ever she wanted to. _

_Even when I didn't like him, I couldn't disagree that he paid his dates the attention they deserved." At this Ron blushed looking ashamed and Harry looked at his shoes while he rubbed the back of his neck. _

_It seemed they were remembering their behavior at the Yule Ball. Harry promised himself the first thing he would do was ask forgiveness from Parvati tomorrow, even if it was a little late. _

_The Neha in the memory walked past Aditya her head held high and didn't even spare him a glance. "Ouch." said Ginny but she was grinning. The memory slowly started to fast forward and eventually moved on at a normal speed. Once in a while a guy would come ask Neha for a dance and she would accept for just that one. _

_Somewhere along the line she had gotten rid of her mask. After a while some fast music came on and they could see Neha dancing with her friends looking absolutely carefree and happy. Draco felt a pang in his chest as he wondered what had happened to change this young, carefree, happy girl to the withdrawn, cold Neha he saw today. _

_After dancing with her friends, Neha excused herself saying she needed some fresh air as she walked out the hall to the grounds and they followed. Not too many people were left in the hall anymore. Most people had left as it was quite late. She closed her eyes and stood their breathing the fresh air. _

_Her skin was glowing in the moonlight and her dark black locks shone. Draco thought he had never seen anyone look so angelic. Suddenly the peace was broken. A couple of guys who looked around sixth or seventh years came out laughing. They seemed a little tipsy; it seemed they had been able to slip some firewhiskey into their drinks. _

_Neha's trance broke as she opened her eyes and looked at them warily. She quietly turned and started to walk back to the castle but they seem to have spotted her. "Hey gorgeous!" one of the guys said in French. _

_Surprisingly Draco then translated for them. "You know French?" asked Hermione looking impressed. He gave her a short nod. "That's not the only language other than English he knows." said Luna looking at her brother fondly. _

"_Shhh." said Ginny silencing them as she looked at the memory. They all turned their attention back as Draco quietly translated his voice getting colder by the minute due to what they were saying." _

"_It seemed Neha had ignored them calling her and kept walking back but they weren't letting her go easily. "What's the hurry Hun?" said one of the guys as they started to follow her. She started to walk more quickly but one of the guys caught up with her in a couple of strides and caught her wrist. Draco, Harry, Blaize and Ron took a step closer looking angry. They knew it was just a memory but it didn't stop them from wanting to help._

_Draco looked ready to punch the guy. The guy swung her around and caught her hand behind her back. Neha struggled telling him to let her go before she kneed him, but they simply laughed as they gathered around. _

_One of the guys ran a finger down her arm as she shivered looking disgusted and she tried to get away. "Oh come on, let's have some fun." The other one said. His face was centimeters apart from hers and they could see her face gave away not only her disgust but also a growing fear. _

_The guy holding her pulled her even closer and the other ran his hand down her back. She struggled with all her strength but she couldn't over power three guys in strength. Harry, Ron, Blaize and especially Draco looked ready to murder the guys but looked helplessly not being able to do anything to help. _

_Suddenly a stunner hit the guy that was holding her and he crumpled to the ground. "Let her go." They heard a voice from behind them. They turned to see Aditya standing there. He had his wand aimed at the guys and he looked beyond furious._

"_Let her go this instant before I hit you guys with something much worse." He said and he didn't put any effort into controlling his voice. Maybe it was his murderous eyes or the way his wand was pointed threateningly at them but they let her go and went inside the castle sneering at her. _

_Aditya watched them go till they disappeared before he turned his eyes over to Neha and walked over to her putting his wand away. "Are you all right?" he asked after a moment of surveying her. It seemed she had kept her fear hidden so far, but the experience had shaken her a little. _

_Never the less she nodded her head at him. A single tear escaped her eye. Aditya gently brushed the tear away letting his hand linger a second more than necessary before putting his hand on the small of her back leading her back to the castle. They walked back in silence. _

_It seemed Aditya already knew where to go so he led the way steering Neha along. She wasn't crying but she looked visibly shaken from the experience. After a while they finally reached the entrance to the Sapphire dorms. Neha said the password not even bothering to keep her voice low. The door swung open and Neha entered followed by Aditya._

_A hush fell over the people that had returned to the common room already. It wasn't everyday one of the most eligible guys in the school came to their dorms escorting a girl. Neha's friends that had been sitting in a corner immediately jumped seeing her and hurried over voicing their opinion as to where she was. _

_But they stopped once they noticed who she was there with and looked at her pale face. "Neha, are you alright?" said Heer in a concerned voice as she exchanged glances with the other two looking worried. "I'm fine." She replied with a weak smile._

"_Just a little tired is all, I going to head to our room." She said before quickly making her down a tunnel which lead to where the rooms were. Her friends looked worried and were about to follow her before they remembered who was still there with them also looking at her retreating figure. _

_Aditya finally looked at their apprehensive faces and quietly gave them a brief summary of what had happened. Their faces were and mixture of horror, outrage and understanding. "Thank you for helping her." said Rose. _

_They other two had already made their way towards their room too worried about Neha's welfare to properly stay back and thank him. Aditya simply nodded his head and told her to take care of Neha before politely bidding her good night and leaving. _

_Ninth Memory: _

_The scene changed and they were now standing in what they realized was the library. Quickly looking around they found Neha sitting at one of the corner tables furiously scribbling away. She looked up from what she was doing when she heard someone entering the library. They all turned and saw that it was Aditya entering. _

_Neha's face was a mixture of emotions at seeing him. After a few moments she sighed, got up and walked over to where he was sitting starting to work. Upon seeing a shadow fall over his parchment he looked up to find Neha standing there twisting her hands and looking anywhere but him. _

_Upon realizing she had his attention Neha reluctantly looked at his face. Sighing she said, "I…… I waned to thank you for what you did last week. I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't come and…… helped out in time." As soon as she finished talking she quickly looked away. _

_After a few moments he finally spoke. "You're welcome." He said in a surprisingly soft voice. Neha looked at him surprise shining in her eyes. It seemed she had been expecting a snide remark instead. After looking at him for a few seconds she nodded her head at him and turned to leave. _

"_Wait." said Aditya. Neha paused in the process of turning and looked back at him wondering what he wanted to say. "Are you alright now?" he asked. His face held no emotion but they could all see the concern shining in his eyes. _

_Neha looked very surprised at the question and simply stared at him for a few seconds before pulling herself together. "I'm fine. Thank for asking…… Aditya." It was now Aditya's turn to look a little surprised. She hadn't referred to him by his first name since their fight in first year. _

_It had always been his last name or the loathsome words she used to refer to him. He gave her a small smile before looking around as an awkward silence followed. Neha cleared her throat before saying something which surprised all of them. _

_Letting her hand out she said one word. "Truce?" Aditya mouth hung open for a few seconds before he quickly closed his mouth. After staring at her for a very intently for a long time, he grinned and shook her hand. "Truce." He said. Neha smiled. It seemed some good had come out of that horrible incident. _

**For anyone who wants to see which dress Neha wore, I put a link on my profile.**

**Okay guys. I know it has been really really looooooong since I updated. I apologize for that. I have been very very busy with school work. Like I told you before, I'm in IB and whoever knows what that is should also know that it this a very demanding course in high school. It has kept me super busy, but now my exams are starting to come to and end. I should be able to put up another update this week, and yes the memories will finally stop. LOL **

**It has quite some time since I looked and thought about this story. Some ideas I had in mind are diminished now as I can't remember them in full detail. I won't lie, I went through a faze where my Harry Potter mania was severely reduced and I had lost interest. But it's starting to come back full force so don't worry. Some of you must be thinking that she said that the main characters are supposed to be Harry and Luna, but the past couple of updates have been focused on and OC (Neha). If you look at the themes they are Romance and FRIENSHIP. In this story, I am also focusing on how their relationships with others develop, not only their love life. I want to not only focus on the romantic aspect of their lives, but also how they mature and how their bonds with friends strengthen. As soon as the memories finish I shall focus a lot more on the pairs and their relationships with their love interests. It is essential to have this stuff to the plot and the some of the mysteries in this story. So please be patient.**

**Now I'm going on vacation from July 1st to August 3rd and there is going to be a bare minimum internet; so no updates in July. If I still have readers, then you guys must be curing me right now. Just bear with me guys. I know it's a lot to ask and that's why I would greatly appreciate the support. A special thank to all the people who were nice and kind enough to understand what I was going through when I wasn't updating. I was very touched by the concern and regards. Thank you and god bless you all. If you liked the update, please review or put me on your alert list. **

**Thank for reading. Greatly appreciate it,**

**secretlyconfused**


	14. Memories finished

**Chapter 14: Memories finished**

**REVISIT PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. THEY HAVE BEEN EDITED. SOME STUFF WAS ADDED, WHILE SOME REMOVED. **

**AU: I don't own anything except my OC. You know the drill. Every time I used 'the group' in this chapter, I meant Harry and the gang watching the memories. It should be pretty easy to identify which is the Neha in the memories and which is the one accompanying 'the group'. Hope you like it. It's a long one. Don't forget to review! **

_Next memory:_

_They were all standing in the grounds. It looked around spring time. The grounds were mostly empty except for a few people here and there. Looking around they quickly spotted Neha and Aditya walking around talking._

_Catching up they listened into the conversation. "I haven't talked to your parents in a while." said Aditya. "How are they doing?" he finished asking. "Oh, you know my mummy and papa. Busy with work and the usual." replied Neha as she smiled fondly thinking about her parents. _

_After hesitating a moment she continued on. "They miss seeing you around in the summer." Aditya and Neha's eyes met before they both quickly looked away. "And how is Prithvi doing? I'm guessing Auror training is treating him well?" _

_They all looked over at Neha for an explanation. "Prithvi is my older brother. He is older than me by four years." "I didn't know you had any siblings." Harry said surprised. Neha simply shrugged. _

_They quickly focused their attention on the memory. Neha and Aditya continued to make small talk before they were interrupted by someone calling Neha's name on the grounds. Upon closer inspection they realized that it was Rose. _

_Rose was looking at Aditya and Neha in disbelief but she quickly rearranged her features. Saying a quick hello to Aditya she faced Neha. "It's Heer." She said in a rush. "She fainted in the dorms. She rushed her to the school nurse. I just came to fetch you."_

_Neha eyes widened holding deep concern for her friend. "Let's go." She said immediately as she and Rose started to make their way towards the castle. She turned realizing that Aditya was still there. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." She said in an apologetic tone. _

"_Of course, I completely understand. Go ahead. I hope Heer feels better. I'll come check on her later. You guys deserve some privacy right now." He said waving them off. Flashing him a quick smile, Neha caught up with Rose and they proceeded to jog back to the castle._

"_Was your friend alright?" asked Luna looking worried. Neha nodded her head. "Simple case of flu, nothing that bad."_

_Next Memory:_

_Everyone was gathered in the main hall. There was whispering and words being exchanged. The doors opened and they all turned to see who had entered. It was Madame Maxime and what looked like a bunch of seventh years. _

_The group quickly recognized them as the ones that had come over during their fourth years. Students from both sides rushed to greet each other. They all looked on in surprise when they saw Neha rush and quickly hug Fleur. _

"_You know Fleur?" asked Ron looking at Neha. Neha nodded. "We were good friends in school. Everyone thought that Fleur was a snob, but very few people saw behind her tough exterior to the young women fighting to fit into society." _

"_More than once, Fleur cursed her vela blood because it automatically made her an outcast. Most girls never bothered making friends with her out of jealousy and others only made friends to become popular. Fleur had very few friends that she could say honestly liked her for who she was." _

_They all looked back at the memory. Fleur eyes held unshed tears as she hugged Neha. They were both speaking in rapid French assuring each other of the others safety. As the group got closer they could hear their conversation. They had switched to English._

"_Is it true?" Neha asked Fleur in a low voice. Fleur nodded. She looked sad but determined. "Oui." She said. "I know that Arry would not lie. I saw Cedric's dead body with my own eyes. He and Professor Dumbledore say that the You know Who is back and I believe them." _

"_I and believe you." Neha finished. She looked scared but drew herself to her full height. "This means things are going to soon change. I'll inform as many people as possible and you can be sure that all my friends will believe Harry Potter." _

_Harry turned and looked at Neha with gratitude in his eyes. "I never made the time to get to know Fleur." He said in a regretful tone. "I am going to have to make sure to thank her when I see her over Christmas." Neha simply smiled at him._

_Fleur and Neha continued to chat in the memory after taking a seat._

_Next Memory:_

_They were in a house. It was quite big, almost a manor. They looked around and noticed a women and Neha talking to each other. They women looked like she was in her late thirties. There was a kind of elegance to her; she looked like a timeless beauty. Harry thought she greatly resembled actresses he had seen from the 40's in the black and white muggle movies. _

"_Aditya's mother." Neha simply said. As Harry looked, he noticed the similarities. He had his mother's smile and a couple of other features. "Neha dear." she said. "Would you please go call Aditya down? I have no idea what is taking him so long. His breakfast is not going to wait for him forever."_

"_Of course." said Neha smiling as she slipped out of her seat and walked up the closest stairs. The group silently followed as they examined the place. There were lots of pictures of what looked like there family and friends, many of Aditya growing up. A few minutes later Neha stopped in front of a door and knocked. _

_Upon hearing no response she knocked again. After waiting a few moments and hearing no response again she opened the door and entered. The group quickly clambered in and took a look around. It looked a typical teenage male's room. _

_Books lying around, some typed of muggle technology which Harry quickly realized was video games and other stuff. Quidditch posters were on the walls and a huge bed in the middle of the room by the wall. Sofas and comfy chairs where on one side of the room to accommodate when friends came over. _

"_Aditya?" Neha said his name out loud upon not seeing him immediately. Just as soon as she said his name a door on the side opened and out stepped Aditya Chopra clad only in a towel running a hand through his hair. Neha and the group quickly turned. _

_As soon as Neha looked at him, a blush rose over her cheeks and she let out a gasp before she could stop herself. Hermione quickly looked down at the floor blushing while the guys looked around the room finding no interest in seeing a half naked male. Ginny shamelessly stared while Luna tried her best not to ogle but failed. The Neha with them looked over at Aditya before looking around the room. _

"_Neha?" Aditya asked, oblivious to her staring momentarily. "What are you doing here?" Neha's eyes snapped up from his nicely sculpted abs to his face. "I-I um yes! Your mum sent me up to see why you hadn't come to breakfast yet. I knocked but you never opened so I let myself in." _

_Her face was red and her eyes were darting everywhere trying their best to avoid looking at him. "I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have come in without your permission." Aditya had obviously noticed her discomfort by know and looked vaguely amused as he took a few steps closer. _

"_No harm done." He said in an easy voice. "Just give me a minute to change and I'll come down with you." "Right." She muttered as she quickly turned around to leave and wait outside. Aditya's hand shot up at the last minute and he wrapped his fingers around her wrist. _

_Her face snapped up to look at him, surprise flickering in her eyes. But there was another emotion that Harry couldn't identify. "You look pretty cute when you blush you know." said Aditya giving her a wink while grinning cheekily at her. _

_This promptly made her blush harder as she withdrew her arm from him as if burned and quickly rushed out the room. The memory froze. "Can we stay for a few minutes?" Ginny asked as she continued to admire Aditya's physic. _

"_Ginny!" said Ron while he glared at his little sister. "Oh please Ronald, you don't hear Luna or even Hermione complaining do you?" Neha cracked a smile at that._

_Next Memory: _

_It looked like they were on a train. Harry realized that the students were all going back to school after their summer vacation. Harry looked around and quickly spotted Neha making her way with her trunk looking for a compartment. "I couldn't find my friends and I was looking for somewhere to sit." Neha explained._

_Unlike the Hogwarts express, this train was surprisingly a lot more spacious. The compartments were a little bigger and so was the space they were all currently standing in, peering at the compartments. Neha had just passed another not seeing her friends when a door slide open and a head popped out. _

"_Hey Neha." Aditya said. "Looking for your friends?" Neha looked up and smiled at him. "Yes I was. Have you seen them?" "Sure have. They are all sitting here with my friends and I. Come on, they have been waiting for you." _

_Aditya stepped out and took her trunk while Neha followed. Making her way the group looked inside seeing a bunch of guys and Neha's friends. Neha quickly exchanged hugs and greetings with her friends before taking the only remaining seat, which was by Aditya. _

"_Neha, theses are my friends Luke, Will and Jean Paul." Aditya said. Neha smiled at Will and Jean Paul politely and they smiled in return. She was currently sitting in between Luke and Aditya and turned towards Luke. _

"_Neha!" Luke said as he gave her a one sided hug. Seeing Aditya's raised eyebrows Neha quickly explained. "Luke and I know each other since first year. Luke's my library buddy."_

"_So you are the one that Neha always sneaked off to make out with, claiming to go to the library to work on homework with a friend." said Heer with a sly smile. Neha opened her mouth to retort when Harry saw Luke squeeze Neha's arm lightly to stop her from saying anything._

_Pulling her closer he spoke sounding shocked. "Neha, I thought we decided to keep our relationship a secret. I didn't know you had told your friends already." He looked as if he meant everything but the group caught the mischief of twinkle in his eyes._

_Neha seemed to have cottoned on because she leaned into him placing a hand on his chest daintily. "Oh Luke, I swear I didn't tell them, they just guessed. But I suppose our secret is now out." _

_The whole group know looked shocked. Aditya sputtered trying to make a simple sentence but failing. Heer who was only teasing know had her mouth open in shock. The rest looked stunned and Sam had an unidentifiable look in her eye. _

_Not being able to control themselves, Luke and Neha burst into laughter separating from each other. "Oh my god." said Neha as she gasped for breath. "You should have seen the expression on your faces." "I can't believe they all fell for that." said Luke as he tried to control his laughter. _

_Her friends glared at her while Will and Jean Paul grinned good naturedly shaking their heads. Aditya's face was a mask except for his eyes. His eyes held a look which Harry could only describe as longing as he gazed at Luke and Neha joking around and talking to each other. _

_The group laughed and Neha had a small smile as she looked at memory with fond eyes. "I would love to pull something like that on my brothers." said Ginny as she chuckled. Looking over at Draco with a sly smile she batted her eyelashes. _

"_Want to pose as my boyfriend and successfully give my older brothers a heart ache Draco?" she said fluttering her eyelashes dramatically. Ron scowled while Harry, Hermione and Luna grinned watching them. Neha looked at them amused while Bliaze shot a look at Ginny and Draco that everyone missed. _

"_Anything for you my love." drawled Draco sarcastically as he draped his arm around her shoulders. The group shook their head smiling in general except for Ron and Blaize and diverted their attention back to the memories. _

_Harry, Hermione and Luna grinned. _

_Next Memory:_

_Everyone was seated in the main hall. Madame Maxime cleared her throat and waved her wand around the hall. It felt as if the air rippled. Neha quickly explained. "The headmistress could enable a charm which translated the speech being given into French or English. It was up to the student to decide what language they wanted to hear it in. It is a complicated bit of magic that only the headmistress knew the how to perform and a few selected teachers."_

"_We were all back for our fifth year. This is our opening speech." Neha finished as they all looked at the front over at the headmistress._

_Madame Maxime cleared her throat and spoke in her deep throaty voice. "I would like our representative at the Triwizard Tournament from last year to talk about her experience. Please welcome Fleur Delacour." Everyone clapped politely as Fleur got up and joined the headmistress at the front of the hall. _

"_Thank you Headmistress. I would like to say a few words in English in honour of someone I knew." She said as she looked at all the students staring up at her. "Hogwarts is a great and magnificent castle. The students were mostly very warm and welcoming. I do not know if you have heard, but during the last task, one of the Hogwarts students, Cedric Diggory lost his life." _

_People shifted in their seats but continued to listen to her. "For the first time in the Triwizard history, there were not three, but four champions. The fourth champion was Arry Potter. At first when he claimed that he did not put his name in the goblet I did not believe him" _

"_But as the year went by, I soon realized how much Arry did not like being a champion. He even saved my sister's life in the second task even though that was my job. At the finish of the third task, Arry came out of the maze clutching Cedric's dead body claiming that You Know Who was back and that he killed Cedric." _

_A low whispering broke out across the hall but quickly quietened as Fleur continued. "I believe Arry Potter. A lot of people back in Britain do not believe him and Albus Dumbledore. Their own paper, the Daily Prophet has labelled him as an 'attention seeking prat' as the English put it."_

"_I request that you do not believe the rubbish that this paper is publishing. I have met Arry and I know he would not make up lies. Most people see him and see the boy who live; someone who defeated Voldermort when he was only a baby. Do you know what I think Arry sees?" _

"_I think he will always remember that night as the night when his parents were murdered by the most evil wizard in cold blood in front of his eyes when he was only a baby. I think Arry hates the attention he gets because of his scar. Why would he lie about You Know Who coming back to life? He would give anything to be normal… anything."_

"_Cedric was a brave, noble and honest young man. Do not tarnish the memory of his death by not believing in Arry, who brought his friends body back to his parents. I only ask that the next time you read something about Arry Potter, you remember Cedric Diggory's death and what I have told you here today." _

_Fleur silently stepped back and got off the stage wiping a few tears that had escaped before taking her seat again. As the group looked around, there was sniffling from a lot of the girls and silent tears pouring down some faces. _

_The memory froze. Even Hermione, Ginny and Luna were silently crying listening to her speech. Harry felt a single tear escape his eye at the end of Fleur's speech. _

_He felt a hand slip into his and looked up to see Neha giving him a comforting smile. Luna came over and hugged Harry's while Hermione took his other hand. Ginny slipped her arm around his waist and leaned in. he felt Ron's hand on his shoulder and to his surprise felt Zabini and even Malfoy pat his other shoulder. _

_The group stood watching Fleur silently, supporting each other. In that moment, something changed…… a subtle shift happened within the group. They all felt it as they stood by each other silently supporting one another. _

_Next Memory:_

_The group moved away from each other as the memory changed but a silent understanding passed through the group. They looked like they were in a classroom. They saw that a fair number of students had gathered, at least forty to fifty students. _

_They all seem to be waiting for someone as they talked among themselves. As the group looked around at the students gathered, they realized that the people all ranged from 14-17. Students from different houses could be identified by a small pin that each student wore. They heard the door open and turned._

_In came Aditya and his friends. Neha with the rest of the gathered students was looking at him curiously waiting for him to speak. Aditya cleared his throat gathering the attention of the remaining people. _

"_Hello everyone." he said. "As you know, we are all here today because we are interested in learning defence. As you all know, Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore say that V—Voldermort is back." The reaction was immediate. Some people shrank back, others flinched or shuddered. _

_Harry looked over to see Malfoy's fingers curl into a fist. "So, it is important that we prepare ourselves for what's out there. We have all heard stories about the first war and how close Voldermort came to gaining control of our world. This time, we must be prepared to fight." _

_A girl raised her hand hesitantly. She looked about fifteen with wavy brown hair and blue eyes. Aditya nodded at her encouragingly. "I was just wondering something. We have all heard the story of Harry Potter. But how can we know for sure what he is saying is true? I am not trying to point fingers or accuse him of being a liar but we must realize that he has no proof." she finished speaking in her French accent. _

_Everyone was quite for a moment before Neha spoke up. "I understand your confusion on who to believe. I know that Fleur told us she believes him and also spoke about Potter in high regard. I know that people have certain……opinions about Fleur." At this a few people shuffled around uncomfortably knowing she was right._

"_But I know Fleur really well. For one thing, Fleur does not give her trust or approval to people easily. Very few people win Fleur's friendship the way Potter did. So he must have done or been someone special to win Fleur's approval. It doesn't matter if he is the Harry Potter, the boy who lived. If you want to be on Fleur's good side, you have to earn it."_

_At this a few more people looked appeased though the girl still looked as if she was debating what to believe. "Also, Albus Dumbledore believes him. Some people say that he is the greatest and most powerful wizard born in centuries. I highly doubt that someone of his capability and intellect was fooled into believing a fifteen year old wizard if he was lying." _

_The girl looked a lot more certain at this. Harry felt a warm feeling spread into his chest hearing Neha supporting him even when she didn't know him at the time. Aditya looked around before he spoke up. "But why learn outside one Defence class. Don't we already learn there?" someone else asked._

"_I thought about that. The pace we cover spells in Defence is slow. We must pick puck some of these things way before. We should know be more prepared than the average student. What waits for us in the real world is nothing like this." said Aditya. "If nothing else, it's always good to be prepared." he finished. At this many people nodded smiling. _

_Aditya clapped his hands. "So, let's figure out how this is going to work." As people started to discuss the details, the memory froze. The group turned to Neha. "You guys started a defence club?" asked Ginny._

_Neha nodded. "It was actually Fleur's idea. She advised me that over our regular defence lessons we also start practising and learning with friends whenever we could. I ran the idea by Aditya who agreed and then we told our friends and spread the word to people we trusted." _

"_We didn't have any restrictions to starting such clubs, but we didn't want the word to spread more than necessary. Even Beauxbatons had its share of Voldermort supporters who believed in pureblood superiority." She finished speaking. _

"_Who taught you guys?" asked Hermione. "No one in particular." said Neha. "Usually the seventh years taught us advanced defence and we would all look up useful jinxes, hexes and other useful spells. My parents knew I was part of this, so they sent useful book and other tips over the course of this." _

"_That wonderful." said Luna earnestly. "It looks like a lot more people believed me here; people that didn't even know me, over others I went to school with for four years prior to all this." Harry said as he looked at Neha with sadness in his eyes._

_Neha smiled sadly at him before looking over at Aditya's frozen form._

_Next Memory: _

_As Harry looked around he realized he was in the secluded area of the library. Hardly any people were in the library at all. Looking around he spotted Neha scribbling notes while referring to different texts. _

_Walking over he realized that more than half of them were in French. As he looked down at her notes, he had no idea what it said. She was writing in a language totally unfamiliar to him. _

_He looked back at Neha for an explanation. "I use to take some of my notes in Hindi. It made me feel a little more…… safe when the least amount of people can read some of my personal notes." nodding around, he looked at the group. _

_Hermione as expected was skimming over the titles of some of the books. She and Bliaze discussed the books quietly. Luna and Ginny were discussing what sounded like Aditya in whispers, smiling once in a while. Malfoy was looking at Neha as if trying to solve and impossibly complex puzzle before it fully unravelled in front of him._

_Though Harry wasn't sure, he had his suspicions that the blond Slytherin had finally found his match. From the way Neha's past was unravelling, Harry had a very good idea exactly what this was leading to and Harry felt dread grip his heart as he thought of the hardships Neha had to face to change her so much._

_If Malfoy truly was interested in Neha, it would take a while before she was ready to move on from the horrors she had faced. But something told Harry that Malfoy was in this for the long run because Neha was worth it._

_From how much Harry understood Neha, she truly was an amazing young lady. Harry felt that as he looked at her as almost a younger sister. Just as Harry was pondering this he heard someone hum an unfamiliar tune. _

_Looking back at Neha, he saw her hum a song absentmindedly. As she worked, she slowly started singing a song in what he presumed was in Hindi because he didn't understand a word of it. As he heard her sing, he was amazed at how good she was. _

_Yeh zindagi  
khole bahe, khadi  
Hawa yun chali  
Dil kahin tu bhi zara  
Saath aaaaaaa_

Kal choti see  
choti yaadon ki gali  
pal mein naya  
Aisa wado ka silsila  
Bheed mein bhi  
kyun lage ki  
hum hai akele yahan

nikle jo ghar se  
chale jab hum tum  
anjane safar pe  
chale jab hum tum

_She switched between singing and humming the song and he wondered what the words she was saying meant. He looked over at Blaize to see him narrowing his eyes in concentration to understand the words. Slowly a small smile spread across his face. _

"_This song, its beautiful." he said as he looked over at Neha smiling. Harry turned to see to his great surprise that a proper full smile had spread across her face as she heard herself singing. Sighing a little wistfully she turned to look at Blaize._

"_I love this song." She said and Blaize grinned back at her. "Did you write it?" he asked her. She shook her head. "But you will find out how I came to know this song eventually." _

_Harry looked back to see that Neha had stopped singing and had her brow furrowed as if trying to remember the lyrics to the next verse as she hummed the same part again looking slightly frustrated. _

_Lakho ki raat te le uda_

_Wo panchi dil ka_

_Apne hi ghar se__ wo judo_

_Wo panchi dil ka_

_N__ikle jo ghar se  
chale jab hum tum  
Anjane safar pe  
chale jab hum tum_

_Harry turned to see Aditya singing the last two verses as he looked at Neha. For the first time, he saw Aditya look at Neha with not only surprise, but with a passion he didn't hide from her in his gaze. _

_Neha stared back at him before breaking the gaze and looking down blushing; completely red in the face. "You still remember this song?" he__ asked her with surprise evident in his voice. Neha just shrugged as she continued to look down at her notes._

"_I would have thought that after…" he left the sentence hanging in the air. She looked up at him. He cleared his throat looking embarrassed as he shuffled his feet and ran a hand through his hair. Walking over he sat opposite her and looked down at her notes._

"_Only you would make notes on something that is not school related on a Sunday afternoon." he said as he teased her. She mock glared at him and sniffed. "Well someone has to do something for JL seeing as the leader himself isn't bothered." "Touché." He said looking amused. _

"_I'm hardly the leader, and frankly speaking that title suites you more. You are practically running JL. Everyone looks at you as their leader, not me." said Aditya. Neha bit her lip and looked down trying to bite back a smile but finding herself unable to. _

_Harry looked back at Neha. "JL?" asked Ginny. "It stands for Justice League, that's what we called our group." "Oh my god!" said Hermione as if hit by a lightning bold. "You didn't!" she said looking thoroughly amused. "What?" said Neha defensively._

"_It's a cool name and it fits." said Neha. Unable to stop herself Hermione burst out laughing and Neha chuckled along. Harry finally realized what was so funny. "Did you honestly get this idea from the muggle source I think you did?" Harry asked Neha as he joined Hermione by laughing as well. _

_Neha sighed shaking her head. "It was Aditya's idea. I laughed myself silly when he suggested it, but somehow the name fit because the rest of the group liked it while they looked at me as I had two heads for laughing so hard." _

"_Mind clueing as mere mortals in on what's so funny?" asked Malfoy as he rose one eyebrow looking back and forth between Harry and Hermione who was leaning on each other for support as they clutched their stomachs and laughed. _

_Hermione hiccupped and wiped a tear that escaped. "Oh Draco, it would take forever to explain. The jokes lost on you unless you know a lot about muggle culture." At this he looked a little disgruntled but bit his lip from snapping out a remark._

_Ron and Ginny simply looked at each and shrugged. "Mental those two. I swear I'll never pick up on all the muggle things that Harry and Hermione know." he said sighing. Luna and Bliaze looked at each other and bit back a smile as they looked at Hermione and Harry laughing like hyenas. _

_Hermione delicately snorted. "Justice League, I mean honestly." "Hush now." said Luna as she looked back at the memory that continued. "Did you need something?" asked Neha as she looked over at Aditya who was studying her notes. _

_Aditya shrugged but Harry noticed that his cheeks heated up just a little bit. "It's a smart idea to take your notes in Hindi." he said. "Thanks. Can you read them?" Neha replied asking. Aditya nodded his head. "Mum made sure that I picked up the basics. Over the years I got interested so I continued studying the language."_

"_Most people seem to forget that I have my mum's Indian blood running through my veins. I always participate in our traditional customs and enjoy the festivals." he said. Neha nodded with a far away look in her eye as if in deep thought as she fiddled with her locket._

_For the first time Harry really noticed the locket she wore. With a start he realized he has seen her wear it when her and Aditya first fought but never after that. But he had noticed she wore a silver chain at all times, through all the memories. _

_As he looked back at her, he saw that to this day, she still had it on, but it was tucked under her shirt. It seemed Aditya too had noticed it. As he looked at it, Harry noticed Aditya looked thunderstruck. _

_There was surprise, shame, happiness and most prominent was hope in his expression. But hope for what Harry wondered. Aditya quickly looked away as he saw Neha snap back. Her eyes widened as she looked at Aditya before quickly tucking her locket inside her dress. _

_Aditya suddenly got up. Startled, Neha looked at him confused. "I have to go. I just remembered something I have to do. I'll see you later alright?" he said. Without waiting for an answer he left practically running. Neha looked at his retreating figure in confusion._

_Next Memory: _

_They were in what Harry remembered as Neha's common room. They saw Aditya hurry in looking around for someone. Noticing Neha's friends he walked over to them ignoring the open mouthed gazes of some of the other occupants of the room. _

"_Heer, I have to talk to you." Sam's mouth dropped open while Heer and Rose exchanged confused glances. "Yes Aditya?" she asked. "Aditya?" said Sam incredulously. "Since when did you call him by his first name?" _

_Heer smiled. "Since we became friends when he visited me when I was sick last year." "Never mind that." said Aditya as he came over and crouched down on one knee in front of Heer. "I have to ask you something very important. Do you promise to answer truthfully?" _

_Heer looked hesitant. "Depends on the question." Aditya smiled reassuringly. "Does Neha usually wear a locket? Silver one with a heart shaped pendant?" Heer looked surprised yet relieved at that question._

_Nodding her head she said. "She has that since the first day of school I think. She never removes it unless absolutely necessary. I don't know who gave it to her or what is even inside it. I just know that she never lets anyone open it. The most she has ever let me do it is touch it while she was two feet away watching me like a hawk."_

"_She never takes it off unless absolutely necessary. I think she has actually placed some kinds of charms and protective spells so that nothing happens to it and I know for a fact that only she can see whatever is inside that locket. She has enchanted the locket that way." Rose explained. _

_Sam had now taken to looking at Aditya with narrowed eyes. "Why do you need to know all this?" she demanded sounding very protective of Neha. But Aditya didn't seem to be hearing anything. His eyes were wide open as he stared at Heer unblinking slowly taking in what she and Rose said. _

"_She's had it all this time." He whispered as he stared at Heer even though he looked like he was looking right through her. Snapping out of his trance he looked at Heer. Swallowing he asked, "Are you sure about everything you have said?"_

"_Yes Aditya." She reassured him. "But I would like to know why you are asking all this and exactly why this is so important?" Sighing he got up and took a seat next to her. "I gave her that locket just before we came to school." _

"_You knew her before you came here?" Sam asked looking stunned. "She never told you guys? Don't you guys know anything?" asked Aditya looking shocked and hurt. At this they shook their heads. _

"_I guess I deserve it." he said bitterly. "Neha and I are neighbours. Our families are very close. Before we turned eleven and came here, Neha and I were best friends. Before coming, we promised each other that we would both be in the same house; Diamond house."_

"_Our families have been part of the Diamond house for generations. When she was sorted in this house, I was furious. I didn't talk to her for a week and then when she finally confronted me I blew up at her."_

"_Since that fight we never talked till that incident last year." Heer, Rose and Sam looked at him as if he was speaking a different language. "She's known you all this time and she never told us?" said Sam looking hurt and angry. _

"_Can you blame her?" said Heer softly. "Look at this way. Since the very beginning, Aditya's been very popular. What kind of a person would she have been thought of claiming to be his best friend? You know that's not the kind of person she is."_

_Aditya ran a hand through his hair looking embarrassed. "And she's a better person than to go speaking ill about him after what happened between them." She finished. "Is that why she took so long to warm up to us?" asked Rose. Aditya looked confused._

"_Almost half our first year was over before she completely warmed up to us and started to trust us. I guess she was scared to make friends." explained Rose. At this Aditya looked at his hands shamefaced. "I was so horrible to her. I've always regretted what happened between us."_

"_There were so many times that I wanted to approach her and ask forgiveness." he said mournfully. "Then why didn't you?" asked Heer immediately taking his hand. Aditya didn't say anything for a moment before he put his other hand on top of hers and said, "I was scared."_

"_Of what?" asked Sam raising an eyebrow. "Of rejection." He whispered looking down at his and Heer's hand. Abruptly Heer let go of his hand and stood up. "Aditya lets go for a walk." Grabbing his hand she almost dragged him out the common room yelling a quick bye to Sam and Rose._

_The memory blurred before they found themselves on the grounds again watching Aditya and Heer walk. "Listen Aditya, if there is one thing I have learned about you in the short amount of time I have known you, is that you don't give up." _

"_Maybe its determination or may be it's your thick skull, who knows?" she joked. Aditya looked over at her raising an eyebrow but chuckled ruefully. "I just know you aren't going to let this opportunity go." Heer continued. _

"_Well, there are always exceptions right?" he replied back shortly. "Oh, don't give me that bull shit!" Heer snapped. Aditya looked at her surprised. "After so many years, Neha is giving you another chance. Don't let it slip from between your fingers. Or someone else will come sweep her of her feet." _

_Aditya's eyes flashed possessively at thinking of Neha with another guy. Before he stopped and sighed. "You're right." "I'm always right." said Heer loftily. "Yeah, like an annoying persistent younger sister." he teased her._

_Heer glared at him but the look quickly turned into one of surprise when Aditya gently pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back as he placed his hand on top of her head and murmured, "God bless you Heer." Heer smiled. "Thanks bhaiya." she whispered making Aditya's smile grin at her affectionately. _

_Giving his arm a final squeeze she stepped back and turned to return to see Neha staring at them a few meters away with wide eyes. Quickly taking a step back from each other, they shared worried glances. _

_Looking back at Neha and then at Aditya she said loudly. "I'm just going to head back Aditya. Remember what I said." she said. _

_Waving at Aditya she quickly left before giving Neha a quick smile which she tried to return but looked more like a grimace. "Walk with me?" asked Aditya. There was something in his eye which made Neha shudder lightly before nodding her head and catching up._

"_She's a great girl, that one." He said as the walked. Neha nodded again. "Helped me out with a huge problem I was in." "Oh yeah, what's that?" asked Neha looked a little scared but curious. "She gave me hope." he said simply._

"_Hope for what?" Neha asked as they stopped next to the lake. Harry looked around the group to see Luna, Ginny and even Hermione holding their breaths, waiting in anticipation. Neha looked at the memory with a softness and tenderness in her eyes he hadn't seen her show yet. Behind that hard texture that she had surrounded herself in, were warm eyes staring at what was unfolding. _

"_For us." he said after a long silence. Neha turned to look at him as if hardly believing what he was saying. "What do you mean?" she asked cautiously. Stepping closer, Aditya pulled Neha close by her waist. _

_Her hands went up to his chest to steady herself but her sharp intake of breath gave her emotions away. Aditya looked at Neha, as if memorizing her features before bringing his hands up to caress her cheek. _

_Luna and Ginny sighed dreamily, while Hermione smiled shyly at the memory. Ron, Harry and Blaize looked at each other rolling there eyes. Harry looked back at Malfoy to see a completely indifferent look on his face but his posture was stiff and one of his hands was clenched into a fist. _

_Catching Harry's eye he looked at him with raised eyebrows. Harry clenched his own fist before unclenching it to not bring unnecessary attention to them. He looked at his hand before looking back at Malfoy meaningfully. _

_Malfoy relaxed his hand before nodding his thank you towards Harry and looking back at the scene, but his posture remained the same. Neha was looking at the memory blushing and chewing on her lower lip. _

_Smiling, Harry turned back to look at the memory. "Do I have to explain everything to you?" asked Aditya smirking as he pulled her even closer. Neha took a deep breath. "Someone will see us." she whispered. "Let them." he said as his face inched closer to hers. _

"_What will they think?" she whispered staring at his lips inching closer. "Since when did you care what people think?" he asked his lips centimetres away from hers. Before he could close the distance, Neha put her finger on his lips. _

"_Why Adi?" she asked him. It was the first time she was calling him that since there fight in first year. "I really want this too, but I have to know if this is worth it. I don't want myself hurt again. If that happens again, I don't know if I will be able to trust anyone again." she said. _

"_I understand and respect that. But you have to trust me and give me this chance because I was fool to let your friendship go in first year, but I'm not letting you get away again." he said resting his forehead on hers._

"_I'm not going to make the same mistake. I won't lose you again…… I can't lose you… shona." he said fervently. Neha closed her eyes momentarily smiling at the name he called her. He saw the smile quickly turn saucy. _

_She took a step back forcing Aditya to let her go. "If you really mean that, we do this the right way." she declared. Aditya groaned. "I always pictured us to be a bit more on the unconventional side." he stated pouting a little, though the immense happiness at this turnout in his eyes gave him away. _

_Neha turned to leave but Aditya quickly grabbed her wrist. "So, next week we get to go visit the village, will you go with me?" Neha smiled shyly and tried to tug her hand out but his grip was too strong._

"_You are not getting away till you give me an answer." he told her smugly. Turning she walked back to him till there were only a few inches of distance between them. Standing on her tip toes, she breathed in his ear. "Yes." _

_What she did next shocked Aditya and he let her hand go without realizing. She gave him a soft kiss on his jaw line. Taking this as an opportunity she turned and ran back to the castle laughing. Aditya finally got over his shock and ran after her. _

_Harry looked at Ginny and Luna to see them both hugging one side of Neha squealing while Neha looked at Harry in alarm making Harry grin. "That was so sweet…… I wish someone would ask me out in that fashion." said Ginny sighing._

"_Very charismatic isn't he?" said Hermione smiling happily at the outcome. Neha half smiled and nodded. "There was such passion in his hold. He was holding you so possessively and yet so delicately." said Luna sighing. _

"_Let's not forget one major thing." said Ginny. "And what would that be?" asked Blaize. "I think we can safely say that Aditya is very easy on the eyes." she replied grinning cheekily. Luna and Hermione hummed in agreement._

"_He was really good at getting what he wanted wasn't he?" said Neha as she looked back and forth between Luna and Ginny. "How did you resist him so long?" asked Hermione making everyone turn to look at her in surprise. _

_Hermione blushed. "You know what I mean!" she said defensively to Ron. He simply put his arms around her resting his head on top of her head and she leaned back into him smiling. _

"_I think you guys can continue watching the memories with out me. I think I'm going to go now." said Neha. Ron opened his mouth to question looking confused but Hermione stepped on his foot lightly to stop him. _

_Harry nodded giving her arm a quick squeeze before she nodded at them all and faded away into mist. "Why did she leave?" asked Ron looking confused. Harry wasn't too sure either so he remained silent._

"_I'm sure you would love seeing memories of you and Hermione romancing away with a bunch other people you hardly know. I'm sure you would be perfectly comfortable letting people you have known for a couple of weeks seeing you're deepest and some of them being your most cherished memories. Let's all bare our souls and most private thoughts to stranger's randomly." said Ginny sarcastically._

_Ron glared at Ginny but remained silent as the next memory started._

_Next Memory: _

"_I still can't believe you guys are together!" exclaimed Rose. "Or the fact that you have known him since you were in diapers." said Sam. _

"_Well I told you guys everything there is to know now. I'm sure you will get used to the idea in a decade or so." said Neha not looking up from the book she was reading. Rose, Heer, Sam and Neha were currently residing in the library in a secluded corner as they worked. _

"_Plan on letting it go that far are we?" teased Heer. Neha rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. Heer shook her head smiling at her friends antics. "Oh look who it is." drawled Sam as they saw Aditya approaching. _

"_Hello ladies. Mind if a borrow Neha for a second?" before they had a chance to answer he took hold of her hand and pulled her up leading her outside the library. "Bye." called Neha over her shoulder earning herself a few glares from people around. _

_She smiled apologetically before slipping out with Aditya. As they walked fingers entwined, Neha looked over at Aditya smiling. "Now what was it that was so important that you had to drag me out." she asked stopping short._

"_I missed you." he said simply making her lips curl up into a smile as a delicate blush spread across her cheeks. "We really don't get enough time together. Between JL, homework and our friends, we rarely get time to spend time…… alone."_

_Neha smirked stepping closer and slid her arms around his neck. He automatically pulled her close holding her waist. "Can you believe it's almost time to go back for Christmas break and we've been together all this time?" _

_Aditya chuckled. "I don't think I'll ever get over the uproar us walking together holding hands in the village caused. Who would have thought we were so high on the list of gossip." he said. "I think girls still think I gave you a love potion, and all sorts of other ideas on why you are going out with me." she said shaking her head._

"_They can all go to hell and stuff their rumours up their— "Aditya" cried Neha cutting him off. "What?" he said smiling innocently. "They are all just jealous of you. I'm lucky you agreed to go with me, because you are absolutely bloody perfect." _

"_Hardly." said Neha rolling her eyes. But her shining eyes, wide smile and sweet blush showed her obvious pleasure at his statement. Suddenly she looked up. "Oh." she said as she continued to look up. Aditya looked up at the mistletoe before smiling down at her. _

"_It's tradition. We can hardly break it of." he said grinning. "Yes imagine that. How absolutely atrocious." she teased him but gulped when she saw Aditya inching closer. About a centimetre or two away he stopped. "May I?" he breathed out. _

"_Of course, you dolt." She groaned out before leaning up and pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss. It was sweet and short. Harry heard Ginny and Hermione sigh as Luna watched the scene with a soft smile. Ron and Hermione intertwined their fingers smiling at each other. Luna caught Harry's eye before they both blushed and looking away. _

_Aditya and Neha separated. "Merry Christmas Adi." whispered Neha as their foreheads lightly touched. Grinning Aditya replied, "Merry Christmas shona." _

_Next Memory:_

_Harry realized that he was in a house. Well… mansion would have been the better term. They looked like they were in one on the living rooms. The room was mostly covered in Christmas decorations and from the windows he could see that it was snowing. _

_Neha must be back on Christmas break. "Papa." rang Neha's voice as she entered the room semi-jogging carrying something. Draco sucked in his breath when he saw her enter. She was wearing what looked like some sort of Indian garb. _

"_It's called a sari." said Blaize helpfully to Ginny who seemed to be trying to figure out what Neha was wearing. Ginny snapped her fingers. "That's right." she exclaimed. "I remember Parvati once telling me that it's some tradional dress that they usually wear on festivals or other important days." Blaize nodded his head at her explanation._

_The man in the room turned his head. He looked like he was in his late thirties. He had a ruggedly handsome face with grey steaks of hair running through his otherwise course hair. Standing it about a height of 6.1' he looked slightly intimidating. _

"_Did you find it?" he asked her turning. "Yes." she said nodding and handing it over. As Blaize looked around he realized what was going on. "I think they are having a pooja." he said._

"_A what?" asked Ron looking confused with the rest of the group. "As far as I remember, on special days, Hindu's offer their prayers to their gods and seek blessings. This happens during different festivals every three to four times in the year. The proper word in Hindi is pooja." _

_They nodded their heads as the observed a large table where what looked like a statue of some idol sat covered in flowers and other small things that looked like they would be used during the ceremony. _

"_Prithvi beta." Neha's father called. "Coming" came a muffled reply. A few moments later a guy who looked about nineteen or twenty entered the room. He had light brown hair and stood at about a 5.10'. He was extremely handsome. _

"_Oh good; you are here. Have you seen mummy? She should come down soon." said Neha when she saw her brother enter. "Yes your mum and your younger brother should come down soon." said Neha's father in agreement. Harry and the group exchanged surprised glances at the news of yet another sibling Neha had. _

"_The Chopra's should be coming any moment now." said Neha's father. All of a sudden a young man burst into the room almost skidding. Straightening up he grinned cutely at his father's disapproving glare. He looked around ten._

_As soon as their father turned Prithvi gave his younger brother thumbs up winking and Neha fought back a smile. "Prem, there is no need to run like you have dementors hot at your heals." she chastened._

_Prem simply stuck his tongue out at which Neha rolled her eyes. "So, I hear you have a boyfriend now." said Prithvi in a low voice. Neha blushed but glared back at her older brother. "That's none of your business bhaiya." she said._

"_Bhaiya is a term used my Indians to address your older brother." explained Blaize quickly. "Of course it my business. My little sister is going out with a guy and I need to make sure he isn't doing this to simply get in your pants." said Prithvi his eyes narrowed. _

_Neha went red in the face and her eyes flashed challengingly. Taking a step closer she poked her finger into her brother's chest as she hissed. "You know as well as I do that Adi has no such intentions and you should keep your mouth shut about my sex life unless you want mummy and papa to know about your numerous girlfriends that you went to bed with and still do."_

_Prithvi's glare deepened at her statement. "You should know better than to believe those rumours. I have better morals than that." he snapped glowering. "Oh I know that dear brother, but mummy and papa don't know that those were rumours. Who do you think they are going to believe?" Neha replied smirking. _

_Prithvi opened his mouth furiously to reply before he was cut off. "Oh for heavens sake, please try not to rip out each others throats for at least five minutes. At least for today" said a woman as she entered. At once Harry knew that she was Neha's mother. The resemblance was uncanny. "Sameer dear, I'm here, I'm here. Calm down." _

"_You take to long to get ready Nandini." Neha's father said none the less smiled at his beautiful wife. "They are an extremely good looking family aren't they?" Luna murmured as they all looked at the family bickering or running around the room taking care of last minute details. _

"_All most too good looking to all belong together." said Ginny agreeing. As soon as Ginny finished speaking Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "I wonder if…" her voice trailed of as she observed Neha and her mother closely. _

"_What is it?" asked Harry. Hermione simply shook her head muttering away. "I can't be too sure…" she said and then continued to mutter to herself. Knowing he wasn't about to get anything out of Hermione at the moment, Harry shrugged and looked back at the memory. _

_As they took care of last minute details the fire turned green and out stepped Aditya with his parents. Everyone was dressed in what looked like traditional clothes. Harry saw the two men hug each other like brothers while both the moms immediately started talking like best friends. _

_Prithvi shook hands with Aditya but his grip must have been stronger than necessary when Aditya grimaced momentarily before raising one eyebrow in challenge. Aditya turned and looked at Neha and drank in the sight of her looking beautiful. _

_She smiled shyly at him and he winked in response making her blush but grin. Prithvi saw this and his glare intensified as Aditya's smirked at him. Prem just watched the whole interaction making gagging noises. _

"_As long as you don't kiss my sister in front of me, I'm fine." Prem told Aditya making Aditya grin as Neha glared at her younger brother. "But if you hurt her, I will make sure you die painfully." Prem said standing up to his full height as he glared up at Aditya's form. _

_It only made Aditya smile down at the boy affectionately before saluting his instructions. "Don't worry. She's in safe hands. I'll make sure to keep her happy. That smile isn't going to leave her face." he reassured as he crouched down and looked the boy square in the eye to convey the sincerity of the statement. _

_Prem nodded his head satisfied. Neha looked down at him adoringly and lightly ran her fingers through his hair before giving her brother a kiss on his nose. "Di, don't." he said flushing and she pocked her fingers in his stomach making him giggle. _

_Both set of parents watched the whole interaction silently and they smiled at each other. As Neha continued to tickle her brother causing him to squirm and laugh, Prithvi silently observed Aditya looking appeased as Aditya went over and greeted Neha's parents asking them how they were. _

_Next Memory:_

_Neha was in her dormitories humming to herself happily and Harry recognized it as the song he heard her singing in the library. She brought her locket out from where it was tucked underneath her shirt. _

_When she smiled and opened it, the song started to play. It was even more beautiful to listen to with the music and someone singing the song. Neha closed her eyes and swayed slightly as she listened to the song gently. _

"_What does the song mean?" asked Hermione looking frustrated. Everyone's eyes turned to Blaize. He rolled his eyes before holding up a finger. He closed his eyes and brow creased in concentration as he heard the song and started translating saying the words softly. _

_This life_

_Has her arms open wide, waiting for me_

_The wind blows in a way_

_My heart flutters calling it to _

_Follow me_

_I remember the smallest of dreams_

_Even they had their own stories_

_In just one moment_

_I now have new promises whose journey now awaits me_

_But why is that _

_Even in a crowd_

_I feel as if it's just you and me_

_As we leave the house_

_It's us together always_

_The journey is ours_

_It's us together always_

_Holding dreams in our hearts_

_It's us together always_

_The path may be difficult_

_But it's us together always _

_It stole the nights of millions_

_That bird in my heart_

_It's apart from its own house_

_That bird in my heart_

_As we leave the house_

_It's us together always_

_The journey is ours_

_It's us together always_

_The clouds that never poured before when asked_

_Now rain down on us without being asked_

_Holding in every rain drop_

_Dreams from the heavens above_

_As we leave the house_

_It's us together always_

_The journey is ours_

_It's us together always_

_As we leave the house_

_It's us together always_

_The journey is ours_

_It's us together always_

_He translated the words softly leaving a warm feeling in Harry and everyone else's hearts as they heard the last of it. "The song, it gives so much hope." said Luna. "For what?" asked Harry feeling a sense of déjà vu. "For us." she said. Harry's eyebrows shot up at that._

_Realizing what this sounded like, Luna blushed at hearing Blaize and Ginny's catcall and quickly made amends. "What I mean is that maybe time will heal all our wounds." Luna said. At her words everyone sobered up. _

"_We have all lost so much because of this war. Maybe, one day we may be able to truly move on…… because we have each other. Because we are all friends…… for life." Luna said giving a watery smile. _

_A tear escaped Ginny's eyes and then another. She heard a strange noise, some sort of ripping noise. Soon she realized it was coming from deep within her chest. Her sobs as she remembered her late brother couldn't be controlled anymore. _

_She felt a pair of arms go around and pull her into their strong and protective grip. In the back of her mind, she knew who this was but at the moment she just clung to them, as if her life depended on it. _

_She felt the person pull her closer and simply hold her. No words of comfort that would have gone to deaf years, no failed attempts at reassurances uttered their mouth and she was glad. _

_She simply wanted some support, not pity, because it did no good. And then she knew who this was. Looking up from her tear filled eyes she looked into the emerald green eyes of one of her closest friends. Blinking the tears she noticed the emotion in his eyes. _

_Understanding, but most importantly there was pain. Pain for everyone he had lost as well. Harry loved everyone so completely, with every fibre in his body that he would give anything to keep them safe. Every person he cared about meant so much to him that even the thought of something happening to them was unbearable for him._

_Losing so many important people in his life, Ginny couldn't even begin to imagine how Harry lived everyday with that kind of pain. This only made her sob harder. "I miss him. I miss him so much." she sobbed. _

"_I know Gin." Harry said softly. "It just hurts to even think about him. I'm so scared for George Harry. I don't know if he will ever recover. I can't even begin to imagine the kind of pain he lives through. His twin was snatched from him…… his twin damn it." she cried. _

_Taking a deep breath she wiped her eyes letting the last of the tears fall. But Harry never let go of her, he simply held her knowing she needed a friend. Giving him a watery smile she said, "My hero." "Always." vowed Harry. "And don't you forget it." he said as he smiled at her. _

_She felt him gently press his lips to her temple and closed her eyes briefly. In that moment, they knew that the awkwardness that they had felt between each other since the war was finally diminished. They had finally gotten over the bridge that had formed between them and stopped them from being completely comfortable with each other._

_They both felt it and smiled at each other. Separating she looked to see tears in Hermione and Luna's eyes. She looked at Luna and a silent message was passed. Luna smiled at her blinking her eyes in understanding and acceptance. _

_She looked over at her brother who was holding back his tears that were desperately trying to break his resolve. "Oh Ron." she whispered. Her brother opened her arms for her and she hugged him close. _

"_It's going to be all right, isn't it?" she asked him. "Yes Gin. Maybe someday, when we can finally leave the past and focus towards our future." he said his voice thick with emotion. Giving his arm a squeeze she him go and turned towards Blaize. _

_He watched her silently but his gaze held passion..... passion for her. His eyes held a deep longing which Ginny could easily reciprocate. Smiling at him she tried to convey to him what happened between her and Harry had brought them closer, but as friends. _

_Her smile was a different smile than the one usually she gave him. She didn't hold back how she had started to feel about him. She let him see, that it was going to go somewhere and soon. _

_He smiled back giving her a wink. Looking over at Draco she saw him throw her a smirk. But she could see behind the cover the concern. Even it hadn't been too long, Draco had come to care for Ginny and she him. _

_Looking over at the spinning frozen form of Neha whose eyes shined with happiness and her smile reflected her pleasure with her arms open wide she only hoped one thing for her. "Do you think we can help her out you guys? Such a drastic change, clearly she was robbed of something, or someone." she said softly. _

"_Or both." said Draco. "No." she said turning her head from side to side her head. "No no no." she pleaded. "We can only hope." said Blaize. "Remember what this is all about?" he asked. _

"_No matter what happened to her and what we are about to see." Ron started. "We'll be there for her." Hermione finished. "We are going to fix this. One step at a time." said Luna. "We're all going to be all right Gin." said Harry. "Have faith. As long as we're all together, we'll get through." _

_They all looked at Neha's form silently making a promise to her and themselves. They were all in this together. _

_Next Memory:_

_Neha and Aditya were by the lake in a secluded area. Neha was sitting leaning back into a tree and Aditya was lying with his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair with a soft smile as she gazed down at his form. _

_His eyes were closed and his body was perfectly relaxed. The only indication Harry got of him being awake was Aditya hand playing with Neha's other one. "End of fifth year." Neha murmured. _

"_Can you believe it?" asked Neha. "Hmmm…… now that everyone finally believes Potter after the English's sorry excuse of a minister saw Voldermort, everything is going to change." _

"_Even that interview that the daily prophet had was actually from a magazine. The quibbler I think it's called." Aditya said. "Yes." Neha agreed. "I've been getting the monthly edition since then." _

"_I swear I love that magazine." said Neha laughing. "And why is that?" asked Aditya opening his eyes and looking up at her adoringly. "Well, some of those articles are so amusing." she said._

"_The editor does seem a little…… eccentric, but then again who are we to judge. How do we not know that everything he believes in is not true?" she said. "Yeah. If we all started to be close minded, then there would be absolutely no progress." said Aditya thoughtfully. _

"_Muggles don't believe we exist. If I went up to one and told him that I was a witch and held up a piece of stick as I said it, I'm sure they would send me to a mental hospital." Neha said snorting. _

"_I pity people that cannot be more accepting and try to look at life from that man's point of view." said Aditya with a mild look of disgust on his face as he thought about the difficulty the man must face because of what he believed in. _

_Hermione hung her head in shame realizing that everything they said was true. Luna was smiling so widely that it threatened to take over his face. "I love this girl." she announced. "Once we finish these memories I'm going to give her a big hug." she said smiling. The group all looked back at the memory smiling. _

"_You can't change the world Adi." Neha stated as she looked at his angry face. "I can certainly try can't I?" he said as he smiled up at her. Giving him an adoring smile she bet down and brushed her lips across his forehead. _

_Aditya let out a small smile as he held her head in place before letting her up. Getting up from his position he held her face in one hand as he looked at her. "I love you Adi." she said. His eyes went wide with shock before his face turned into one of true happiness as he pulled her close and hugged her. _

"_I love you too shona. I love you too. More than you will ever know." he vowed. "You have made me so happy today by saying those words." he said. "I think this was the first time they said I love you to each other." said Hermione. _

_Ginny and Luna nodded there heads watching the memory with happy smiles. "So romantic." said Ginny. "Come one Gin. I never knew you were such a sap." teased Harry. "Just because I don't giggle and sequel all the time doesn't mean I don't appreciate some romance once in a while Potter." she said turning her nose up on Harry._

_Luna nodded. "Every girl wants her happy ending and appreciates such a sweet story." she said. "This is so perfect." Hermione said softly as she gazed at the forms of the two lovers very much in love as they looked into each others eyes. _

_Next memory:_

"_He's out there isn't he?" said Neha as she looked up from the newspaper she was reading. It must have been the summer because Neha was sitting in the kitchen at her home reading the paper. Her mum was cooking in the kitchen while Neha had a glass of juice and read the paper. _

_Aditya was there too sitting besides her reading the paper over her shoulder. "Yes." said Aditya gravely. "I'm so glad you joined us for breakfast today Aditya beta." said Nandini. "I wouldn't miss your pancakes aunty." said Aditya grinning at Nandidni as she patted his cheek affectionately before going back to making them. _

"_It was a really smart idea to get the daily prophet this past one year with the regular paper." said Neha. "Really keeps you informed from the very heart of things doesn't it." agreed Aditya. _

"_But these English are so ignorant of how everyone else is affected too. You think they only have disappearances in Britain. If only they knew the influence Voldermort's actions have outside of Britain." said Neha shaking her head. _

"_Voldermort is using their ignorance to his full advantage." said Aditya. "This mess in the wizarding world has yet to reach America, but France and Bulgaria are deeply affected at the same time as Britain." He finished before digging into his breakfast. _

_Nandini gazed at the two talking to each while having their breakfast. "But you guys are so young. You shouldn't be affected by all this." she said in despair. "Oh mum. No matter what we want, we will always be affected." Neha said looking at her mother's concerned and worried face. _

_As Prithvi, Prem and Sameer walked in saying their good mornings and greeting the three let the matter go and enjoyed their breakfast. "Her younger brother is just too adorable." Hermione cooed. _

"_He's a cutie isn't he?" agreed Luna. "I just want to pinch his cheeks." she said laughing. "I've always wanted a younger sibling." Hermione confessed. "You have me." Ginny reminded Hermione grinning and linked there arms. Hermione gave Ginny an affectionate smile. _

"_Seeing as we practically are family and will be officially in a few years, you have nothing to worry about." teased Ginny and everyone laughed seeing Hermione and Ron's red faces. _

_Next Memory:_

_They all looked liked they were in an empty classroom. He saw Neha, Rose, Heer, Sam along with Aditya, Will, Luke and Jean Paul. It didn't take the group long to realize that Aditya and Neha were being teased. _

"_Thanks to you, Chopra has turned into a bag of sap." said Will as he teased Neha making the group laugh. "Hm, look who's talking." she retorted as she looked at Rose and Will's entwined fingers making Rose blush while Will smiled sheepishly. _

_Aditya put his arm around Neha's waist pulling her close and rested his head on her shoulder making all the girls sigh while Will and Luke made retching noises. "Oh get over yourself." said Sam rolling her eyes. _

"_I think they are very sweet together." said Jean Paul as he observed Neha and Aditya. "You should learn from him." said Heer. Luke rolled his eyes. "You still pining over Neha's big brother?" he asked her. _

_Heer glared but her blush gave her away. "He's too old for you." scolded Aditya gently sounding like an over protective brother. "Well, it's not like I'm going to marry him. I merely think he is… handsome." she said lightly._

_Neha shuddered. "Heer's crush on my brother aside, would you guys please stop with the teasing. You think we have eloped or something." said Neha rolling her eyes. Aditya's expression took on a thoughtful look and Neha looked over at him alarmed. _

"_You can't actually be thinking about what I just said." she said her voice turning to hysteria at the end. "It would be fun to see Prithvi's face. They would probably think I got your pregnant or something. I can just imagine everyone's faces if we tell them we went and got married!" said Aditya snorting lightly. _

_Seeing Neha's expression he hastily continued. "But of course we would never do that. That's just… irresponsible." he said to reassure her. Neha looked at him suspiciously before shrugging and turning to talk to Sam. _

_Aditya's face took and the thoughtful expression as soon as all their friends went back to talking. _

"_I wonder what he is up to?" said Blaize. The others silently wondered the same. _

_Next Memory: _

"_Aditya, where you are taking me?" asked Neha. Her eyes where blindfolded with a piece of black satin cloth. She looked beautiful in a purple evening dress that showed of her curves and fell down just below her knees. _

_Aditya was dressed in simple black pants with a crisp white shirt and had the top two buttons open. He was leading her into a room with his hand in hers. He opened the door ushering her in. _

_Gently untying the cloth covering her eyes, he let it slid down. Neha's breath got caught in her throat as she looked at the room. There was a round table in the middle waiting for two; the whole room was lit by scented candles and there were roses everywhere. The room looked extremely romantic yet comforting at the same time. _

_Turning she smiled when she saw Aditya holding a single red rose in his hand for her looking nervous for some reason. "Its beautiful." said Neha genuinely meaning it. Accepting the rose she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. _

_Sighing in relief, Aditya extended his arm and Neha took it smiling shyly. Leading her over, they sat down for a meal. As the memory fast forwarded, Harry and the others looked around. _

"_So much just for a date; must have been a special occasion." said Luna looking around. "It was." said Ginny her eyes as wide as saucers as she looked at the couple. Turning back the group looked over. _

_Neha and Aditya were standing; as Neha twirled laughing, she didn't notice Aditya get down on one knee and remove a box opening it to show a beautiful ring that lay inside. She looked back at Aditya and stopped as her breath caught in her throat and her hands flew up to her mouth. "Adi?" she let out in a strangled voice. Aditya took a deep breath. _

"_I know it's a little…. Okay really early for marriage. We are only sixteen. But I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't imagine my life without you five years from now. There is a war happening out there and we don't know what's going to happen when, so I thought, what the heck. Why wait? Neha Khanna, will you marry me and become mine forever in every way possible." finished Aditya holding his breath as he looked at Neha's silent form._

_Neha's eyes held unshed tears as she looked at Aditya. Bending down she gently put her hand on his face and gave him a sweet kiss. Resting her forehead against his she breath out, "Yes." Aditya's face broke into the biggest grin possible as he slipped the ring on her ring finger. _

_Getting up he twirled her around laughing with joy. Neha let out a squeal as she clung to him. Putting her down Aditya grinned at Neha's blushing form and leaned his face for a kiss. _

_Neha put her fingers on Aditya's lips stopping him. "There are still a couple of things I want to discuss." Neha said looking over at Aditya's pouting form. Aditya raised his brow waiting. "I'm not sleeping with you till we are married." she started out hesitantly. _

_Aditya's whole body literally sagged in relief. Harry let out a bark of laughter. He couldn't believe she was hesitant to bring up something so trivial. Looking over at Aditya, Harry knew that he would wait forever if he had to. _

_Aditya let out a mock sigh of despair. "Oh, how am I going to possibly survive." he let out sarcastically. Neha glared at him and lightly smacked his chest. Aditya caught hold of her hands and held them close to his heart. _

"_Shona." he started out seriously. "I will wait forever if I have to. I have you and that's all that matters." Neha smiled at Aditya. "And we are going to wait till graduation to get married." she continued. At this, Aditya pouted. "Do we have to?" he whined. _

"_Yes." Neha said firmly. "Lastly, you can be the one to break this to my father once we go back for summer holidays." Neha finished grinning and laughed as Aditya's face paled at the thought. "Done." said Aditya after a moment. _

"_I have one condition." said Aditya. "What would that be?" asked Neha smiling. "I want my own mini Quidditch team." he said pulling her closer. Neha's eyes widened comically at the thought of having at least seven children. _

"_Are you crazy? Seven kids!" exclaimed Neha. Aditya simply wagged his eyebrows looking at Neha wolfishly. Neha blushed under his gaze. "I'll be the one carrying each kid for nine months. Seven kids! If you can somehow find a way to carry at least three of those kids yourself, then I have no problem. Seeing as that is impossible, I highly doubt we are about to have seven kids." _

"_Don't worry. I have lots of time to convince that this is a very good idea." he said confidently resting his head on her shoulder as she leaned her back into his chest and smiled contently. _

"_Seven children." said Hermione her eyes wide. "Mrs Weasley's amazing." said Luna in wonder. As Ron opened his mouth to say something, Hermione cut him off. "Don't even think about it Ronald Weasley! I will not have seven kids because you want your own little Quidditch stars." Hermione said glaring at him. _

"_Wow Hermione, got everything planned out already." said Blaize teasingly making everyone grin. Instead on blushing, Hermione simply smiled and took Ron's hand in hers. "Who else would spend their whole life with this git." she said affectionately. Ron playfully glared at her but pulled her closer. _

_Ginny and Harry shared grins. They both had to endure Hermione and Ron running circles around each other for years. Now that they were finally together, they were just as happy as the couple itself. "How many kids do you want Mione?" asked Harry curious. Hermione shrugged. "Two sounds like a good number. I know what it's like to grow up as a single child. It's a lonely life." she admitted. _

"_What about you Potter? Ever thought of how many kids you want?" asked Draco. Harry's thought briefly before answering. "I don't know. Since I turned eleven, it's always only been about surviving to face Voldermort. I never really thought I would make it out alive, so I never thought of my future beyond fighting Voldermort." he admitted running a hand through her hair. _

"_I remember thinking of Hermione and Ron with little red heads running circles around them and Hermione failing at convincing a mini Ron that reading books is beneficial and Ron arguing that he has to focus on Quidditch more. I remember thinking at Professor Dumbledore's funeral about Ginny looking beautiful in a white dress waiting at the alter for her special someone that we had both established by then wasn't me. But I never really thought about my future though." _

"_Well you better start thinking now." said Hermione looking over at Luna then Harry making Harry grin impishly. Luna looked around as if not noticing Hermione's gaze but the small smile that played on her lips indicated that she was very aware of Hermione. _

"_Well, I think I wouldn't be able to have more than three kids." Ginny said thoughtfully. "I don't know about that alter you thought of me by Harry. I always wanted to have a wedding by the beach you know." she said smiling with a far away look in her eye. _

"_When you are ready to get married, I'll be sure to inform the poor sod about this beach of yours." said Harry grinning and ducking from Ginny's swatting hand. _

"_You know, I almost feel sorry for whoever you decide to date Gin." said Ron. "Because of all you brothers?" asked Luna grinning at Blaize who returned her gaze challengingly. "Nah. I think anyone would rather face all the brothers together than Mrs Weasley." said Draco surprising everyone. _

_Looking at their surprised faces he snorted delicately. "Did you not remember seeing the women fighting my demented aunt in the final battle?" he asked. Blaize gulped inaudibly thinking about the famous Weasley wrath he had heard so much about. _

_Ginny grinned fondly at the memory. "How could I forget mum swearing?" she said. "I think that's the only time I have ever heard mum swear." said Ron grinning. "Oh, what's more fun to listen to is mum and dad when they think they are alone." said Ginny laughing herself red in the face. _

"_I'm sure Mollywobbles would love to know what all you have heard." said Harry grinning as he remembered Mrs Weasley's red face. Ron paled making gagging noises making everyone laugh. They would soon find out that this was the last happy memory they were about to witness._

_Next Memory:_

_Jean-Paul, Will, Luke, Rose, Heer, Sam, Aditya and Neha were all gathered in Aditya's room. A couple of them were sitting on the bed while the others were spread out across the couches. _

_Aditya was pacing furiously running his hand through his hair swearing loudly in a mixture of English, French and some other language that Harry guessed was Hindi. "How the fuck could they do this?" he snarled. No one even bothered scolding him for his language._

"_The British and French ministers have been killed. I lost hope for Bulgaria a while ago. The ministries are under Voldermort's rule now. Muggleborns and half-bloods are going to be killed in their sleeps." said Neha biting her nails. _

_Will took Rose's hands in hers and squeezed it. Sam rested her head on Luke's shoulder as Luke gave the top of her head a quick kiss. Heer looked close to tears as Jean-Paul and Neha tried to calm her down. _

_Aditya came and bend down in front of Heer and took her hand in his. "We won't let anything happen to you Heer." Looking over at Rose, Luke and William he said, "Any of you." he said sounding completely serious. _

"_The safest thing would be for you guys to all go into hiding." he said. Luke and Will opened their mouths furiously. "It makes sense." interrupted Neha sensing the arguments. "You are no help locked away in prison or killed if you are a muggle born and half-blood." _

"_The best and smartest thing is to lay low and wait for the war to die down. Sam, Aditya and I are pure-bloods so we can still go, or will be forced to go to __Beauxbatons." she finished. Everyone looked at each other silently taking in the full meaning of Neha's words. _

"_We are at war." said Aditya his voice grim. "We can try our best to keep you updated but I'm sure our letters will be intercepted." he said. "This is it. Time to put all our JL skills to use." said Sam curling her hand into a fist. _

"_It will probably take a few months before Death-Eaters enter the castle. I know that the school has some charms placed and enforced with a combination of Veela and giant magic. We don't only have human enchantments." said Jean-Paul. _

"_But this is Voldermort we are talking about. Eventually he will find a way to break in and take over the school." said__ Luke. "Hogwarts is screwed from the very beginning." said Will. "They are going to be on high alert for Harry Potter now. I highly doubt that the Golden trio as they are called are about to return to Hogwarts now." said Rose in a soft voice. _

"_Fluer once told me that in their fifth year, they had there own JL called Dumbledore's Army, DA for short. Any members that our pure-bloods will probably continue to rebel and protect younger students." said Neha. _

"_I'm going to contact all the JL members and find out who all is coming back. I need to know which one of them is ready to continue this. We are going to have to find ways to help the younger students. Shona, you are going to talk to the Head Boy, good thing you are Head Girl." said Aditya. _

"_Good thing he is a member of the JL." she said sighing as she rubbed her face that looked exhausted due to lack of sleep. "We are going to make it through you guys." she said. She put her hand in the middle and one by one they all put theirs on top of hers looking at each others silent forms. _

"_I had no idea that the French were also so affected." said Ron. "It is British ignorance. Hardly any English were aware of the conditions of other countries around them that were affected." said Draco. _

"_I had heard about some of these plans. The Dark Lord took full advantage of this and attacked France. The school was harder to take over but he did by around Christmas time. Seeing as how you three were on the run the whole time, I'm sure know one would hold it against you if you didn't know." he finished._

_Next Memory:_

"_You guys know what to do. We've been training hard and long between our classes. But the castle is not going to protect us very long. I can feel the magic that protects us weakening under the attacks of the Death eaters. I can't fully explain how, but it's happening" said Neha as she addressed the members of the JL that had significantly increased in numbers since the last time they had all seen them together. _

_As the group discussed different spells and other means of protection, Aditya stood next to Neha as he surveyed the group. "When are you going to stop blaming yourself for what happened?" he asked her looking at her silent form. _

_Deep pain swam in her eyes as she looked at him. "I could have done something. When we were attacked on the train, I should have saved her. I have the powers to. Instead I was too cowardly to expose my magic because it would alert Death Eaters of who I am. Sam died protecting me on the train Adi." She said as a tear escaped her eyes. _

_The group gasped in horror. Luna, Ginny and Hermione looked completely horrified. Ron had paled and Blaize and Draco looked at the memory with grim expressions on their faces. Harry felt the familiar dread pass through him as he looked. "There was nothing you could have done." said Aditya firmly as he took her by the shoulders and turned her towards him. _

"_Sam would not have wanted you too reveal something so…… important." he said. "Do you have any idea what Voldermort could do to you? He could use you, capture you, experiment with you… torture you." he said sounding desperate for her to understand. _

"_I can't help myself Adi." she said in despair. "But you can try. I just want you to take small steps and slowly make an effort." he said. "I'll try my best. As long as you are with me, I'll be alright." said Neha as she leaned into Adi. _

_He lightly ran his fingers across her face caressing her. Her eyes warmed and she gave him a weak smile. _

"_Poor thing." said Luna. "They were attacked while coming to school in September?" asked Harry. Draco nodded. "The train was attacked and apparently there were a few deaths. They lost more Death Eaters than students though. Whatever Neha and Aditya taught these students did some good." _

"_Some Death Eaters were seriously injured and after a point they had to apparate away. Not many students were severely injured as the older students protected the younger ones. I remember my aunt removing her anger on me after she happened to be one of the people punished by the Dark Lord for the failure of the Death Eaters in France." said Draco as he rubbed his covered arm grimacing at the memory of the pain. _

_Luna gave his arm a squeeze and he gave her a half smile. "I wonder what magic they are talking about?" wondered Blaize out loud. "I have an inkling, but I can't be sure." said Hermione frowning as she looked at Neha in the memory. _

_Next Memory: _

"_Merry Christmas." said Neha sighing as she leaned over and gave Aditya a small kiss. They were both in what looked like a smaller version of the common room they had seen before. Harry was quite sure that this was the Heads dormitories in this school. Other than being a little fancier than the one in Hogwarts it was pretty much the same but in different colours. _

"_Merry Christmas." said Aditya sighing. "I wish you had gone back home." he muttered from where they sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. "And leave you here to protect the younger students alone. If you wouldn't go home, I wouldn't either." she said as she leaned her head into his chest. _

"_I can take care of myself Adi. You know I can. Not to sound conceited but I'm easily the best dueller in the school." she said looking at as she lightly tweaked his nose. "I still worry." He murmured as he gazed at Neha's face. _

"_But you are right. After the vigorous practice regime you put yourself through the past two years and even now, it's hardly surprising." he said. "Let's not forget my… unique abilities that make this a little easier." she said modestly. Aditya snorted. "That's bullshit and you know it." he said. _

"_As unique as your powers are, they are hardly what make you the dueller you are today." he said looking at her admiringly. "You are an incredible dueller too Adi. You can fight anyone in this castle and you have come so close to beating me several times." she said. _

"_In the castle sure, but what about the Death Eaters? How long would I survive duelling them?" he said as he continued looking at Neha. Before Neha could answer an explosion sounded through the castle making the tower shake. _

_They both sprang from where they sat and made their way outside. "This is it. They are here." said Neha sounding both scared but ready to fight. Aditya pulled her back and cradled her face as he looked into her eyes. "I just want you to know, that no matter what happens, I love you and always will." he said before kissing her passionately but quickly. _

"_I love you too Adi. Don't worry; we will make it through this. Nothing is going to happen to us." she said trying to sound reassuring as she hugged him close. "But if anything ever happens to me, promise you me that you won't give up. Promise me that you will keep yourself alive no matter what happens. And someday, you must find yourself someone you can share your life with." he said. _

_She pulled away. "Stop saying such things. Nothing is going to happen to you!" said Neha angrily as she held his face in her hands. "You know I couldn't think about anyone but you, no matter what happens." she whispered anguished. _

"_You have to. You know you do." he said desperately. "It's not going to come to that." she said firmly. "Let's go." "Promise me." said Aditya firmly. Sighing Neha said "I promise." Aditya nodded looking satisfied. Taking his hand in hers they ran out to fight. _

_Next memory:_

_They were on the grounds of the school. Spells were shooting everywhere. Screams and shouts could be heard everywhere around them. Harry spun looking for Neha. She was fighting three Death Eaters together simultaneously. Harry searched for Aditya and saw him on the other end fighting two Death Eaters. _

_Students and teachers fought Death Eaters all over the grounds and by the entrance. Teachers were trying to protect the entrance but were slowly being overpowered. Harry saw some Death Eaters out cold over the grounds but more students were injured and maybe dead he thought with dread. _

_The number of Death Eaters was more and they were slowly winning. Harry had no idea that Voldermort had such large number of recruits overseas. At hearing a familiar shriek of cackle, Harry spun on the spot and saw Aditya fighting none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Even from afar he could see the deep gash on Aditya's arm as blood dripped from it. _

_His face covered in sweat as he fought with everything he had. Neha realizing that Aditya needed help quickly took care of the last Death Eater that she was fighting. Hitting it with a clever stunning spell she quickly bound him so that he couldn't escape. _

_Fighting off different Death Eaters she ran to make her way to Aditya. Harry could feel everything happen in slow motion. A triumphant shriek of satisfaction came from Bellatrix's mouth as her killing curse hit Aditya square in the chest. _

_His body arched in the air as his head turned to look at Neha one last time. His face froze over the half smile he sent Neha's face as his body hit the ground with a dull thud. Neha fell to her knees in shock. A scream of absolute agony and torture ripped through her very being. _

_Her hands were out stretched as she started to crawl towards Aditya's fallen body. Her eyes bugged out and her hair had come out of the bun she had kept it in hanging lifelessly around her face. Her mouth opened and closed and all she could produce was a mixture between a gurgle and a sob. _

_In the chaos and fight happening in the grounds no one paid attention to the two fallen students. Harry looked over at Neha to see something he had never seen before. As she slowly got up, her eyes went completely white and a, sort of energy rippled around her knocking the few Death eaters around her in the castle walls. The cracking of their bones breaking made Harry cringe but he looked over at Neha. _

_Her hands were forming some sort of blue energy as she blasted it towards Bellatrix's gloating form. It hit her in the chest knocking her back several feet. Whatever hit her had shot out in balls of blue energy. She ran over to Aditya's fallen form and bent down and gently cradled his head. _

_Throwing her head back she let out a cry on pain as her sobs racked through her body. "No no no no no." she kept repeating and a strangled cry from her as she sobbed over Aditya. Seeing the approaching Death Eaters that were advancing towards her she closed her eyes. _

_A sort of blue ball of energy surrounded Aditya and Neha blinding everyone. Harry threw his hand over his face. The ball of energy disappeared making a sound of a cannon being blasted and Harry looked back amazed to see that Aditya's body had disappeared. _

_Neha swayed lightly before slumping forward having exhausted all her power and energy to send Aditya's body somewhere safe. The Death Eaters approached Neha as the rest took care of the remaining teachers that were still fighting. _

"_Should we kill the bitch?" said one. "Nah. Let's take her back. Didn't you see what she did? Better to find out how she did it. If nothing else, look at her. She's a looker, I can think of a few things I wouldn't mind doing with her. Tell Lestrange that we finished her of when she gains conscious." said the one that lead them over. _

_He had removed his mask and looked no older than twenty-five. He roughly picked her up and apparated with the rest of the Death Eaters from the grounds leaving chaos and the remaining Death Eaters to take control of the school. _

_Harry turned to see tears streaming down Ginny, Luna and Hermione's faces. Ginny and Hermione clutched each other as they cried. Ron's face was absolutely white and Blaize's features held anger for what had happened. Harry looked over at Draco to see his hands clenched his eyes holding the pain and anger at seeing Neha in such a situation. _

_Harry cursed as he ran his hands through his hair. "Where did they take her? What are they going to do to her?" asked Luna sounding anxious as she sniffed and wiped her tears away. Harry swore again as he wondered what was going to happen to her. He could only imagine and it made his blood boil. _

"_What is she? Normal wizards can not do what she did right there. Obviously she is far more powerful than the average witch or not human at all." said Ron as his brow furrowed deep in thought. "We will probably find out eventually." said Draco emotionlessly. _

_Next Memory:_

_Harry looked around the dark, smelly dungeon like room and saw Neha's form leaning into one of the grime covered walls. Her hair covered half her face. There were numerous cuts and bruises all across her body._

_Running over he crouched down and saw that she merely had her eyes closed. Hearing a creak he turned to see the same Death Eater that had captured her entering. Looking back at Neha he inhaled sharply when he saw her eyes. _

_They were lifeless. They had no sparkle in them anymore, there was emotion at all. It was as if she was dead. She didn't acknowledge the Death Eaters entering. "Do I have to torture you, or do you plan on opening that mouth for once." he said. _

_Getting no response from her he shouted, "Crucio!" Neha fell down and her body started to twitch in pain but she gritted her teeth so her screams wouldn't escape. He lifted the curse and Neha's breath came out in short pants._

_But she wasn't inclined towards speaking even now. Swearing the Death Eater hit her with the spell again. This time Neha couldn't hold in her screams. She screamed in pain as her body shook. _

_Harry looked over to see Luna looking sick as she put her hand on her mouth and tears streamed out. "The pain you feel when hit with this curse, you can't understand what it's like unless you have felt it yourself." said Draco as he winced remembering the pain. _

"_What happens if you barf while watching a memory?" asked Ginny rubbing circles into Luna's back as she looked away from Neha's body on the floor. She too looked mildly sick at the scene she saw. _

_The Death Eater crouched down and roughly took her face in his hand. "What are you? It's been over two months and you have yet to talk. All I have heard from you so far is screams and nothing else. You keep this up, I am going to kill you." he said before throwing her back onto the floor. _

_As he left Neha simply looked at the door before crawling back to the corner and lay motionless. Looking at her broken figure, Harry had the urge to kick something hard but knew even that was not possible as his leg would just pass through whatever he kicked. _

"_I bet this is nothing compared to what she went through for the last two months." said Ron red in the face. "You're right." said Draco quietly. Everyone turned towards him. He was staring at Neha as he spoke. _

"_Prisoners were tortured with different spells. Some especially psychotic Death Eaters liked using muggle ways of torture so that the prisoners feel the slow, pain that will eventually kill you or at least traumatize you for life. Women especially were not only held prisoners for information. Others, beautiful girls were collected as slaves… to fulfill the need of these men." said Draco shuddering. _

_Harry swore loudly frustrated. He had no idea that there were such casualties of the war. "Aunt Bella had a muggle girl captured and gave her to me…… to do whatever I wished with her." said Draco as his hands clenched at the memory of the broken girl who was barely sixteen that was thrown to his feet by the savages. _

_Hermione looked horrified and Ginny was shaking as she tried to control her anger. Luna didn't look surprised as she already knew all this. "What happened to her?" asked Hermione. "I healed her and kept her in my room the whole time she was stuck in the Malfoy manor. During the time you guys were escaping, I helped her out of the manor giving her some muggle money I had."_

"_After the war I tracked her down and visited her. She was still very traumatized by the incident but my more or less human like behaviour helped her from going insane. When I visited her, I explained what was… necessary and she promised to keep our world a secret. Her parents were killed by Death Eaters and she had no siblings. I got her enrolled into a muggle school and send her money to accommodate her basic needs."_

"_I visited her often during the summer. Luna's met her actually. They are pretty good friends now. I gave her an owl so she writes me letters every now and then to let me know how she is doing." he finished. _

"_That's very honourable… Draco." said Harry. Draco looked surprised momentarily before the mask was back and he simply shrugged. "Least I can do after the bastard I acted like till my sixth year. It's not like I don't have the money to help her." he said. _

"_That reminds me, I'm expecting a letter from Mia actually. I wrote to her a couple of day's ago." said Luna as she went over and hugged her brother side. He put his hand on her shoulder as she leaned into him. _

"_Someone should open orphanages for the muggles and wizards that lost their parents. Separate one's so that wizarding kids know their background and lives beforehand. Voldermort has cost many innocent muggle bystanders their lives. Even dead, he has still left so much that must be repaired." said Hermione frustrated. _

"_Actually, Draco recently opened a muggle orphanage for kids and it ensures that these kids get at least finish school." said Luna as Draco looked at the ground and shuffled his feet. Even in the dark Harry could see Draco's cheeks turn pink. _

_Hermione calmly walked up to him. He looked up and raised an eyebrow wondering what she wanted. Suddenly she threw her arms around him hugging him. Giving everyone a surprise and poor Ron a heart attack she further went on to start crying and wailing a thank you. _

_Looking at Draco's stiff form as he awkwardly patted Hermione's back while looking like he would much rather fight Death Eaters at the moment, Harry exchanged a grin with Blaize before putting a fist in his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud at the poor blonde's distress. _

_Ginny gently pried Hermione from Draco who took the opportunity to breath and quickly jump behind and use Luna as a shield in case Hermione was tempted to hug him again. "Luna, please refrain from telling everyone one of my many great deed in the future. I do not want to be squeezed to death by Granger and I'd rather not have Weasley look ready to kill me in my sleep." said Draco as he adjusted his now slightly rumpled clothing. _

_Everyone laughed at that. Hermione gave a watery chuckle as she wiped her tears and even Ron grinned a little at that. "Wait till Mrs. Weasley hugs you. There will be nothing left of you." said Harry grinning as he saw Draco pale further. _

_Next memory:_

_They were in the cell again. A couple of Death Eaters were there and once again one Death Eater was putting Neha under crucio. Lifting the curse off, he knelt down and spat at the ground. _

"_I have been going easy on you. Three months now you have kept yourself silent. An occasional scream or two is all I get from you. Today, I'll take away everything you have and make you scream out in pain and shame. Strip you have the one thing you still have. Your dignity."_

_With a flick of his wrist Neha's tattered shirt was torn to shreds. Her long hair was fortunately in the front covered her form. Harry and the rest of the guys looked away from the scene immediately balling their hands. Ginny's face looked murderous, Luna looked beyond horrified and Hermione buried her face in Ron's chest as a dry son escaped. _

_As Ginny watched, Neha scooted back as the Death Eaters laughed. The Death Eater came closer. "I bet no man has ever touched you. You are a virgin aren't you? I'm going to make you my whore now. Bet that pretty boy of yours never touched you. Squashed and died the way he should have didn't he? Filthy blood-traitor." he said snidely making the other Death Eaters laugh again. _

_For a few moments, nothing happened. But all of a sudden Neha started to glow a strange blue colour. "Guys, look." breathed out Ginny as the group turned to watch with wide eyes. The Death Eaters held up their wand as backed away slowly. The air in the cell picked up wind as it started to circle Neha. A non-excitant force was slowly pulling her up and her curled body rose up high in the air. _

_Then her face wiped up as her hair started to fly and curl around her. Tendrils of hair covered her bosom as the rest flew on its own accord. A piercing light emitted through her body and they all shielded their eyes. As the light died down, they lowered their hands to watch her feet gently touch the floor as a pair of robes that formed in thin air now covered her. _

_Harry felt a chill rise up his spine as he realized the robes were exactly like the one's he had seen Voldermort wear in the graveyard. Her bruises were gone and her face and body was devoid of the grime and dirt it was first covered in. Her hair framed her face delicately as it shone an inky black. _

_Usually she looked pretty, but right there she looked exotic. Her cheekbones were even more prominent than usual. Her complexion was smooth and even throughout and her lips were a blood red colour. As she opened her eyes, Harry realized that they were now a vivid violet in colour. _

_The Death Eaters watched wide eyed having ever seen something like this before. She looked over at them and her lips curled up in a smile that was cold, cruel and merciless. One of her hands rose and she flicked it sending the three Death Eaters crashing into the walls of the cells. _

_Before they even had time to recover, she shot the blue energy she could produce with her hands at them. It hit the Death Eater that shred her shirt so hard that it pierced through his skin as his blood splattered everywhere. His screamed in pain and Neha smiled as she enjoyed hearing him in pain. _

"_Accio Neha's wand." said Neha. Even her voice was different. It was huskier and lower creating an aura of mystery around her. As the memory froze, the group looked at each other wandering what to make of this new avatar of Neha. _

"_What is she?" asked Ginny as she looked at Neha. Everyone turned to look at Hermione. She simply shook her head. "I have a few theories, but nothing definite." she said as bit chewed on her lower lip. _

"_I guess we find out by asking her once these memories are over." said Blaize voicing everyone's thoughts. _

_Next Memory:_

_Neha was dressed in a simple black dress as she looked down at two graves. She looked normal. Going closer, Harry heart clenched as he saw the names written on the graves. _

_Sameer Khanna and Nandini Khanna. _

_As tears cascaded down Neha's face, she lowered flowers to their graves. Running her hand over her mother's grave she spoke. "I know you must have fought bravely; both of you. I still don't know what happened to Prithvi bhaiya and Prem, but I promise to find out. I know bhaiya went on a mission in September but I have yet to hear from him. I don't know what happened to Prem, but I will find him."_

"_You were the best parents I could have ever asked for. You loved me and cared for me more than I could ever understand. You both reside in my heart and always will. Goodbye mummy. Goodbye papa. May you both rest in peace." She broke off as her voice hitched. _

_After a few moments she got up and went a few graves down. It read Aditya Chopra. _

"_All I could do for you was salvage your body long enough for a proper ceremony that you deserved. Sam left us in the beginning and then Will and Luke left me after you. I found out that Will was found by Death Eaters and lost his life fighting." _

"_Luke was at Hogwarts and lost his life fighting in the final battle. Rose is still missing but Jean-Paul is safe. He has made a like for him in South Africa. They were all so brave Adi. They all fought for what we believe in. I'm really going to miss them all. I don't know if I can keep my promise though, the one I made you before we went into battle that day." _

_Her tears started again and Harry remembered what Aditya had asked of her before she was captured and he lost his life. "You will always be my first love Aditya Chopra. I leave today but my heart will be here with you. Rest in peace Adi." she said getting up and walking away with out a backward glance as the tears continued to fall. _

"_Three months of torture and losing so many loved ones." said Luna softly. "How is she able to do anything after this ordeal?" she wondered as she wiped a tear that had escaped her eye. _

_Harry put his arm around her shoulders drawing her in. "It's because she is strong. Like you." he said looking down at her. Luna shook her head and let out a humourless laugh. "What I have faced doesn't seem like much after seeing all this. She warned us in the beginning that this had no fairytale ending yet we all got so caught up in the story that we forgot." _

"_But so abruptly everything changed. She never even had time to recover before she was hit with more deaths every time. It's no wonder McGonagall choose to tell you about her Harry. Only you can fully understand what she is going through." she said. _

"_You wonder if it could possibly hurt more and yet you are proven wrong every time you lost someone else. My parents, Professor Dumbledore, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Cedric, it is hard." Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair. _

"_That why we need each other more than ever." said Ginny wiping away her own tears. "Neha will still push us away. It will take time for her to learn to feel again. But I'm not leaving her side anymore. No matter what happens, she needs us." she said. _

"_And we will be there for her, for each other." said Harry. The familiar feeling of leaving the memories overtook and he found himself back in the Heads Dorms again. _

Neha was waiting for them."And now you know." she said as she looked into the fireplace. All three girls silently went over and hugged her. She stiffened for a moment before hesitantly putting her arms around them. Everyone stayed where they were.

The time for questions would come, but for now the only thing important was to remember the ones they had all lost.

**AN: Done. Finally!! That was 41 pages on word!! Phew. I know there are still questions left but those will be covered in the next chapter. **

**In case anyone wants to hear the song I used it's own my profile. I would like to clarify that I do not own this song, it belong to a show. No copyrights intended. **

**The translation IS NOT EXACT. But it's best to convey the meaning of some of the lines. Some were translated word to word, while others were translated to convey the beauty of the meaning of the song. **

**Link to how Prithvi looks and Neha's sari is on my profile link**

'**Bhaiya' is a hindi word which is used when addressing your older brother, so that's why Neha says Prithvi Bhaiya. Kind of like how 'sama' is a title in Japanese (not the same of course, but just giving you an example). 'Di' or 'Didi' is used to address older sisters. I know I didn't make Fleur speak in broken English, but I was too lazy. Just assume her English is broken. **

**I know a lot of people want to know about what Neha is, Harry's magic, Neha's abilities, what happened to her brothers and Rose, what was in the letter. Answers will come in due time. I'm hoping to focus the next chapter on Neha with the group and then where the couples stand. **

**I started this story with the intention to focus mainly on Harry and Luna but now I want to focus on all the couples. Now my priorities are Harry/Luna and Neha with the group. This OC has actually become really close to me. I felt so sad when I wrote this part but this is what I had planned to do since the beginning. **

**To clarify what one person who reviewed said: Yes, shona is a Bengoli word. I simply said Hindi because more people would be able to identify with it. That's all. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. If nothing else, put the story on your alert list. **


End file.
